Wonderboy
by ForgottenFables
Summary: After falling through a breach in time and space created by his final clash with Cell, Gohan finds himself in the DC universe and is picked up by Wonder Woman. Now with his cloned younger brother at his side, he fights with the members of the Team to protect this new world. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"No, this is impossible! I can't lose! I am supposed to be perfection!" The last words of an argent monster as he was losing a battle of might. Cell was struggling to maintain his Kamehame Wave a legendary attack capable of tearing apart the very planet as it crashed against an identical attack coming from his opponent. The two streams of shining blue energy crashing against each other in the middle of the mountains.<p>

Cell had believed himself invisible, being made up of the DNA of the strongest fighters who had ever set foot on the planet Earth. He had just defeated Earths mightiest warrior, Goku Son. And yet he was losing, losing to a mere child.

Gohan Son stood across from Cell firing a Kamehame Wave that was pushing back the wave made by Cell. The child of Goku had surpassed his father and reached a level of power that was beyond legends, an Ascended Super Saiyan. His body covered in cut and burns and an dislocated and broken left arm, his purple gi was torn and socked with his own blood. But even so Gohan Son looked like a divine being with his gold aura and sea green eyes.

"Cell, you have threatened the lives of everyone living on Earth for your own sick pleasure and you have shown no regret for your ways, and so... I will end you!" Gohan shouted as he gave the turtle destruction wave one last push.

"No!" Cell screamed just before his attack had been broken and the waves of power began to rip apart his body until not a single cell remained.

"I... I did it... dad." Gohan said tears coming to his eyes as he started to grieve for the lose of his father, but he couldn't stay awake any longer. He had used to much of his strength in the last attack on Cell.

He began to fall towards the ground and his hair turned from the bright gold of his Super Saiyan state to a dark raven black. But his body never finished falling to the dirt.

Piccolo and the other Z fighters had began to push themselves off the ground after the injures they had sustained in Cell final attack in time to see Gohan disappear. The air itself seemed to be rippling in the aftershock of the battle.

"What, where did Gohan go?" Tien said in surprise.

But no replay came, Piccolo rushed like mad to the spot were Gohan had just been. "Gohan! Gohan!" He shouted looking around trying to find his student.

"Piccolo what's wrong? Did Cell do something?" Krillin asked confused.

"No... that last attack was to powerful. It caused a rip in space and Gohan fell through." Piccolo said falling to his knees. "Gohan... he's gone."

"Can't we wish him back with the dragon balls with everyone else?" Yamcha asked.

"Didn't you hear him you ambulate!" Vegeta shouted still upset from Cell killing Trunks, but realizing that what was going on was even worse. "He isn't dead, he's gone!"

Piccolo gridded his teeth. "Shenron isn't all powerful. Even he couldn't track down Gohan's soul if it fell into the infinite ocean of dimensions." Piccolo said in full knowledge to what had just happened to his only student and friend. Piccolo was praying, even knowing that no kami or kai had the power to answer. 'Please, let the kid be safe. Even if we can never see him again, let him be safe.'

* * *

><p>No one noticed. No one noticed when a ripple in space dropped an unconscious boy out in the middle of a big city in the United States. If Gohan was ever asked how long he lay there in that alley he would replay that he simply didn't know. But when he woke up, it was the the familiar sounds of battle.<p>

An explosion shook the earth underneath the sleeping half Saiyan's head shocking him into a semi conscious daze, the most his mind could sustain with his injuries and blood lose.

His eyes were having a difficult time focusing but he could sense three kis right outside of his alley. One was that of a human's, another was much stronger on the same level as Nappa's had been when he had come to Earth, but the third was still stronger and strange in a way that Gohan had never seen in any ki before.

As he eyes began to adjust he could see a large black blur attacking a much bigger white shape. But his eyes wouldn't make them out.

What he was really seeing was the Batman fighting Grundy. The bat theme hero was throwing a few punches at the re-animated monster but he might as well saved his energy. Grundy was not even slightly bothered by the hits and was swinging his arms out trying to flatten the Bat using his unreal strength.

Batman jumped out of reach of one of his punches and tossed a few more bat-grenades at the villain. The explosion that followed scattered dust everywhere but when it settled Grundy stood there as if nothing had happened. He gave a shout of frustration and charged the Batman but was interrupted when Wonder Woman came in from the side and delivered a punch that sent the zombie into a nearby car. But again Grundy got up as if it was just a shoulder tap with only a few much scratches in his trench coat to show that it had ever happened.

"This isn't worker." Wonder Woman stated to the Caped Crusader as Grundy gave a roar.

"We need to keep him busy until other arrive." Batman said in his steady voice not letting on anything.

"Of course." Wonder Woman grumbled a little upset that the world greatest detective didn't have anything better to say. Wonder Woman rushed forward and delivered a strong punch to Grundy's stomach before adding another to his jaw. The Zombie staggered but when Wonder Woman tried to follow it up he grabbed her arm in his oversize hand.

Gohan was watching the whole thing. His vision starting to improve. He saw a woman with long black hair and brightly colored armor struggling to free herself from the grasp of a large creature with stone white skin and hair who was wearing a torn up trench coat.

"Wonder Woman!" The Batman shouted in a rare moment of panic.

The white man throw a punch into the woman's stomach and she gave a gasp of pain right before he slammed her into the ground. Gohan's eyes widened as he stood over her lifting his arms to crush her.

"No!" Gohan shouted finding a small reserver of energy and rocketing forward. Before Grundy could bring down his arms on Wonder Woman, Gohan hit him hard in the side of the head sending him flying into the side of the adjacent building and through the wall.

Grundy lifted himself up out of the rubble and looked at Gohan with a confused expression on his face. "Leave her alone." Gohan said seriously trying to straighten up but his body didn't seem to want to listen.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman looked up at her savior expecting to see Superman or Captain Marvel, but instead finding a small child only nine years old with hair as dark as her own. He was completely covered in injuries and the Amazon Princess could not fathom how he was still standing. "<em>Leave her alone.<em>" The boy said but the words seemed to be in a different language.

Grundy screamed and rushed towards the boy. The boy shifted his weight in order to began pivoting around the white giant's punch but he stumbled from his injuries. Grundy's fist hit him dead on and sent him flying back into a car.

"You monster!" Wonder Woman shouted lunging at Grundy but she was simply slapped aside as it continued towards the boy.

Gohan had barely remained consciousness. The white creature was not strong enough to beat Gohan on a good day, he was about as strong as Frieza but he wasn't as fast nor did he have any of Frieza's techniques. But in his current condition, he could hardly lift a finger.

Gohan knew that if he was going to live he was going to have to do something fast. Lifting up his hand he concentrated every last drop of power he had left. "_Ka-me... Ha-me..._" He chanted and a bright blue orb appeared in his right hand. "_HA!_"

A stream of blue light came out of his hand and it the Zombie in the forehead knocking him back once again into the side of the building, but this time he fell to the ground and did not get up. He had lost consciousness from the blow to his head and Gohan soon followed.

As soon as Wonder Woman got up and saw that Grundy was down she rushed to the child who had tried to save her. "Child, are you alright?" She asked gently touching him shoulder, but the boy didn't respond.

Batman was at her side a moment later checking for a heartbeat. "His pulse is weak, and he has lost a lot of blood. We have to get him to the hospital immediately." Batman said.

"No hospital in the world of man is equipped for this." Diana said starting to lift the boy up as gently as possible.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"I'm taking him to Themyscira, the medicine there should be able to save him." She said starting to flout up and turn towards the nearest Zeta tube.

"Are you serious? Men aren't aloud there." Batman said surprised. "We don't even know what that thing is, what if it is dangerous?"

"This is not a man or a thing, he is a child, and I will not argue this with you, Bruce!" Wonder Woman said coldly before taking off leaving a stunned Batman behind. Batman turned when he heard Grundy starting to snore.

He gave a sigh and pulled out an inhibitor caller that he slapped around the Zombie's neck. "I guess I will just wait for the others then... and tell them that a small heavily injured child came out of nowhere and took down a guy that it would take five leaguers to beat. That will go well."

But none of them had notice the teenage boy in a black suit on the building above them. Klarion was not very pleased with the events. "Gurr... that kid just had to butt in and ruin my fun." The Witch Boy said angrily as he stroked his cat familiar. "Oh well, you win some you lose some." He said as he lifted up a piece of purple cloth that was soaked in blood. "And this was a little of both." He cackled as his eyes turned to luminous yellow orbs with slitted pupils.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Gohan didn't drift back into consciousness until several hours after being taken to the legendary island of the Amazons, Themyscira. The first thing that registered in his mind was that he was alive. This was understandably a shock to him. Then he noticed the multitude of bandages that covered his entire body.<p>

'Bandages? Why didn't Dende just heal me?' He thought a little confused. He had remember when his father had been hospitalized after his fight with Vegeta but that was because they didn't have any Senzu beans ready. And they had had more than enough prepared for the Cell games, why didn't they just give him one of those.

But soon Gohan noticed that he wasn't in a hospital room. He was laying on a bed in a room that was arched with strange support beams with carvings on them. The room had a lot of light coming in from a large window and Gohan could hear the sounds of nature coming from outside. Confused he tried to reach out with his ki sense but found it difficult. He couldn't feel anyone more then a half a mile away. But the people that he could feel were strangers to him. They seemed stronger than the average human but still not all that strong, weaker than Master Roshi. But there were two that were stronger. One was about half as strong as Raditz, and the other was on the same level as Nappa. Gohan had the feeling that he had sensed this second one before but couldn't think of where.

These two kis were standing right outside his room and he could just hears some raised voices, even though he couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Diana, you now it is forbidden to bring men to Themyscira." The Queen of the Amazons scolded her daughter.

"Mother, he isn't a man, he's just a child. You saw his injuries, the only hope he had for survival was the herbs that can only be found here." Wonder Woman tried to reason with her mother.

"It is not allowed, our laws say that no man may ever enter. You could be banished for bringing him here." The Queen stated.

"If that is the punishment than so be it, but just let him stay until he is able to speak and we can make a plan of action." The Princess replayed with clear determination.

"Diana!?" The Queen said with shock.

"Without his intervention I my have suffered substantial injuries. As a warrior I will not ignore my debts. And as a woman I can not turn my back on a injured child." Wonder Woman said.

The was a moment of silence before her reply came. "One week. That is all I will give you. I want him gone by the next full moon."

"Thank you for your generosity, mother." Diana said before the two parted ways. Diana entering the room with the injured saiyan child.

Gohan recognized her as the person he saved from the white monster, though he had thought that it was all a dieing dream. She must have been the one who cared for him. "_Thank you..._" He muttered as he looked up at her face.

She had hard but beautiful features that didn't seem to soften even as she gave a small smile down at the little boy. "Hush. Don't push yourself. You need rest." Her voice was gentle but held complete authority. Gohan couldn't understand what she said but her voice calmed him and he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Wonder Woman sat next to the boy as he rested peacefully in his bed. She had always found it relaxing, the gentle faces of young children as they slept. They were so innocent and pure. It was one of the things that one had to leave Themyscira in order to experience. The Amazons were almost all ageless adults who were never children themselves, and until a young daughter of Zeus had started to live in Themyscira, had none of them had ever even seen a child.

But soon she had to leave the child in order to see to other matter. Journying to her quarters she entered a zeta transporter and was sent to the Watchtower, the League's secret base located about the Earth's atmosphere.

It didn't take her long to locate the Batman behind several hundred computer monitors as he did work that made sense to no one but him. "What have you learned?" Batman said simply, never even looking back to make sure who he was talking to. His voice didn't have any compassion in it.

That was the one thing that got on Diana's nerves about his fellow League member. Even though he was a humanitarian and tried his hardest to help people, he was so cold that most of the others tried to avoid him, even if he was the closest thing that had to a real leader. Superman acting as more of a picture boy.

"He's stable and resting, thanks for asking." The Amazon Princess said a little coldly to the Dark Knight. "He was on the verge of bleeding to death a few hours ago. I'm not going to question him right now just to satisfy your curiosity."

"You should, questions are usually answered more truthfully when the person being questioned is too tired and hasn't had the time to think of a lie." Batman said bringing up a video of the fight that had been captured on a traffic camera. "He could be dangerous."

"He is only a child." Diana snapped. "He can't even move and he doesn't speak a language that I understand."

"Then we will bring him in and Martian Manhunter can search his mind to find out what we can about him." Batman said.

Wonder Woman's eyes widened with shock that turned to anger. "You know how I feel about messing with the minds of civilians."

"He took down Grundy by himself, not the actions of a civilian." Batman said.

"Not the actions of a villain either." Wonder Woman countered. "He is a child, who has just gone through traumatic experiences. The boy was practically beaten to death when we saw him. And you want to make him relive whatever did that to him? You know that reliving things through telepathy is more painful than talking about them."

"But he can not talk about them." Batman insisted.

"Then we will wait until he learns our language." Diana insisted back. "There is no emergency that requires us to know about his past."

"You don't know that." Batman said trying to win but losing hope.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think Bruce, because he is in my care in Themyscira, and you will not touch him." Wonder Woman said angrily. The Batman sighed, Diana was to stubborn for him to get anywhere and she was holding the only card that mattered. Diana turned and went to the door but stopped right before leaving. "You know Bruce, for someone who donates so much to orphanages and has a child of his own. You sure are a heartless bastard when it comes to kids." The Batman actually winced as she left the room. The girl knew how to hit it home.

* * *

><p>"What is this feeling..." Ares the god of war mumbled to himself as he starred at Themyscira from a distance. "Something has entered my mother's land. A primal power beyond anything I have ever sensed. Has my brother crafted an instrument of war and tried to hide it from me? I must have it!" The fair haired god was trembling with excitement. "Perhaps it is time that I make some war for Themyscira. After all, it have been so long since those ladies had a good one." He laughter filled the skies as he moved off to form his plans against the Amazons.<p>

War was coming to Themyscira.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Princess Diana had brought the injured young warrior to the sacred land of the Amazons for treatment, and the other Amazons were not happy. Each of the Amazons was nearly as stubborn as the Princess herself and refused to see reason. They had actually placed a guard on the boy to watch his every move even though he was bed ridden.<p>

Wonder Woman could not believe the foolishness. It was the same foolishness that made them stay in Themyscira because the world of man was 'evil'. How can people live for over five thousand years and never feel that they have the power to cause change, to do some good beyond simply existing. Wonder Woman had never seen eye to eye with her older sisters on these matters. Within the first thirty years of her existence she had left Themyscira in order to try to make a difference in the world.

The boy had regained consciousness on the second day and Diana had spent a good amount of time since trying to communicate with the boy. She had so far managed to learn that his name was Gohan Son and that he didn't know how it was that he had been at the fight with Grundy. He said he remembered fighting a different monster and winning then waking up in that city. It had taken a long time to figure even that much out, mainly relying on drawing to tell the story.

She was surprised how calm and polite the young boy was. Whenever he saw her, he would give a heart filled grin and bow respectfully to her as best he could, greeting her with one of the few phrases he had managed to memorize already; 'It is good to see you again, Princess'. His ability to pick up words was far beyond what she had expected. Though when she had explained to him that she was called Princess Diana, he had taken it to me that he name was Princess with Diana as a family name, and since she couldn't explain this to him, she just let him continue to call her Princess.

She was only a little surprised to see just how much the boy eat since she had seen the Flash eat more in order to keep his body going. She thought the little boy was cute but her sisters were still blinded by their ideas about the world of man.

"You... alright, Princess?" Gohan asked Diana while she was sitting next to his bed. She was clearing his wounds, it was not a pretty job. His left arm had to be left in a normal splint instead of a cast because they couldn't risk infection on all the cuts and burns on that arm. His right leg was also rather messy and his forehead had been split open. But as she was changing the bandages he didn't cry from the pain, he hardly more than flinched.

"Do not worry, Gohan. I am alright." Diana assured him. But she was worried. He was recovering quickly but not fast enough to be ready to leave by the end of the week. And she had told Batman that he could not see the boy because he was in Themyscira. But once he was outside she would have to hope that the rest of the League would take her side in the debate about the boy. Batman never told the rest of the League what had happened with Grundy, so she was not sure how it would go.

But the Amazon Princess was dragged out of her thoughts when the sound of a horn blared nearby. "That's the alarm for the Gate of Hades!" One of the sisters that had been charged with keeping watch on Gohan said in shock. "Themyscira is under attack!"

"Protect Gohan, I will deal with this." Diana said angrily as she opened the window and flew out towards the Gate of Hades. Gohan looked after her with worry on his face. He might not have none what was going on, but any Saiyan worth his tail could smell the battle that was in the air, the scent of blood. Several above average kis had appeared in the direction Wonder Woman had gone in.

Wonder Woman made her way to the Gate of Hades as quick as she could but she was greeted by a sight the made her heart sink in horror. The monsters of Hades were pouring out of a large gate inlaid in the cliff at the back of the city. The creatures were quickly overrun the Amazons that tried to push them back.

"Hera have mercy." Diana prayed before rushing in to the mouth of the gate to try and stem the tide for her sisters.

The Amazon Princess was having some luck at slowing down the progress of the demons until a large mace came at her from the edge of her vision. She barely had enough time to raise her wrist guards to block the attack which sent her flying out of the demons' path.

"It is so good to see you again, Diana." The sarcastic voice of Ares rang from above them. His mace slowly returning to its master.

"Ares, what are you doing!?" Wonder Woman shouted shocked to see the blond god. "Did you release the creatures of Hades!?"

"Why yes, yes I did." Ares said looking at his fingernails with disinterest. "I wanted to test out whatever weapon you Amazons have recently came in possession of."

"Weapon? What are you talking about!?" Diana shouted narrowing her eyes.

"Do not lie to me, Diana. I am the God of War. I can sense its destructive power, so tell me what it is!?" Ares demanded. He charged Wonder Woman with his mace. "Did my brother forge you a new tool in secret!?"

Wonder Woman was having a difficult time deflecting the heavy blows that were coming from Ares's mace. She may have been the strongest Amazon, and wearing armor forged by a god, but she was still no match for the God of War. "So that's it? You are attacking us because you believe we are hiding something from you?"

"I know you are!" Ares shouted. "And even if you won't, Themyscira has been at peace for too long! It was about time for you to feel the wrath of War!"

* * *

><p>Gohan could hear the shock waves from the clashes between Wonder Woman and the Villainous God. "Please Hera, watch after our sisters." One of the guards was praying. Gohan couldn't understand but he knew that they were worried.<p>

Gohan himself had made up his mind. He owed the Princess his life, so he would save hers. He pushed himself out of his bed and fell to the floor. "What are you doing!?" A guard shouted raising her spear to the injured child, though Gohan didn't even look at her.

He pushed himself up, he still had a broken left arm and no use of his right leg. But that didn't matter, he was a guardian defender, he was the son of Goku, he was going to help. The guards staggered back in shock as his whole body was covered in a whitish blue aura before he flouted off the ground and flew out of the still open window.

"He can fly?" One of the guards said awe struck.

* * *

><p>"Give it up!" Ares shouted as he bashed Diana to the ground with his mace. "I suppose I will just have to find the weapon myself, after I raise Themyscira to the ground." He said a little disinterested. All around the Amazons were falling to the creatures of Hades. He raised his mace one last time. "Goodbye Princess Diana."<p>

But before he could swing his weapon he was hit hard on the side of the face and sent flying away through two stone pillars and into one of the gate's doors. Flouting were the god had just been was the nine year old Gohan with a look of cold hatred in his normally gentle face. "You hurt... not, Princess." Gohan said struggling to put together the words he knew.

Ares pushed himself up and looked at the child who had hit him. The look of anger on his face turned to shock and then finally delight. "Yes, yes... you are what I was looking for. To think all this destructive energy was coming for a living child." Ares laughed grinning like a mad man. "Your desire for battle must be strong for you to come to face me as you are now."

Ares looked over the child who was in front of him. Nearly his entire body was bandaged and his left arm was in a splint. He was dressed in a simple white robe that covered his small body. His right leg was hanging a little limp as he stood before the god. But his unblinking onyx eyes bore holes in the god head.

The god felt the slightest prick of fear. It excited him and he just knew that he had to make the boy his own. "Come with me child. I will grant you a battlefield without end, where you can satisfy your blood lust."

Gohan didn't understand a word he was saying, but then again he didn't really care. He pushed forward with his good leg and shot at the god like a cannon ball. Ares was not taken by surprise, he swung up his mace as hard as he could to intercept the boy. But to his astonishment the mace simply went right through the boy and his image disappeared. Moments later Ares received a massive blow the to back of the head. As he turned around to see what happened he got kicked in the face sending him farther back. But a hand grabbed his leg and he was swung and thrown into a wave of the demons that had been coming out of the Gate of Hades.

By the time Ares had pushed himself back up he could see that the boy had lost interest in him and was massacring the army of demons. He was flying through the air at high speeds. Rays of golden light were flying from the boys hands reducing the monsters to ashes.

"No!" Ares shouted angrily. "You're ruining everything!" He charged Gohan and brought his mace down on the boy who was knocked to the ground with a loud thud that crushed the ground underneath him.

Seeing Gohan in danger Wonder Woman flew at Ares and tackled him in order to drag him away from Gohan. Gohan pushed himself up into a sitting position. He had a large bruise on his face from the hit and a trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth.

Wonder Woman had caught Ares by surprise and was pushing him back until she had made the mistake of punching him in the stomach. His full body armor covered everything but his head and punching it made Wonder Woman feel like she had broken her hand. "Ahhh!" She gave a sharp cry of pain.

"Foolish girl! My armor is indestructible, and I am immortal! You cannot defeat me!" The blond god mocked. He swung his arm our and back handed Wonder Woman sending her into the ground hard enough to crack stone. Ares was laughing at her from his position in the sky above her. But his laughter stopped as the destructive energy inside of Gohan exploded.

The sight of Wonder Woman laying on the ground in front of him pushed Gohan over the edge. Gohan let out a scream of rage. His hair changed from black to gold, the clouds in the sky seemed to gravitate towards him and bolts of blue lightning crackled around his body. A blazing golden aura surrounded him and still his power grew. When he finally open his eyes they were a pure sea green.

"By Appolo's holy cows." Ares said before Gohan disappeared from his sight. A shocking pain filled Ares's entire body and he found himself falling towards the ground. He hit it with such force that he left a trail of broken earth behind him.

Ares tried to get up and speak but he found that he couldn't draw in air. His stomach plate felt too tight and as he checked it with his hand he found something that made his whole body go numb. In the center of his armor was a large imprint of a fist that bent his armor inward and was stopping him from being able to draw in air.

Gohan was standing right in front of the downed god. His eyes were filled with a power that the God of War had never even imagined. Such destructive force, such blood lust, and it was all directed... at him.

Diana was speechless as she witnessed Gohan's power. He had managed to injure a god without the use of an artifact of any kind. A single punch left Ares, the mighty God of War, unable to defend himself.

Gohan moved his good hand behind him. "_Ka-me... Ha-me..._" The god heard the boy chant. Ares could feel the destructive power growing stronger and stronger as a sphere of bright blue energy formed in Gohan's hand. For the first time in his existence, the God of War was paralyzed with terror. "_HA!_"

The blast was much larger than the one that Wonder Woman had seen Gohan use on Grundy, it was as large as his entire body and it hit Ares dead on. The God of War was picked up and pushed back into the open Gate of Hades with all the monsters behind him being vaporized.

Once they were all gone Gohan flew forward and pushed the gates closed. After that he shot a few golden bolts of energy up into the face of the cliff about the gate causing a rock slide which covered the gate completely.

Gohan powered down from his super saiyan form and flouted over to Wonder Woman. "You alright, Princess?" He asked giving a wide and gentle smile. But before Diana could respond Gohan was surrounded by Amazon guards all with their spears pointed towards him. His eyes seemed to sadden a little as he put his uninjured arm behind his head and kneeled to the ground. Princess Diana was shocked as the boy who had saved their lives was taken away like a prisoner.

* * *

><p>Gohan was back in the hospital room that he had escaped from in order to help Wonder Woman in her fight against Ares, the God of War. But a few modifications had been made to his bed; mainly the adding of shackles.<p>

Gohan could have easily broken them but knew better, he didn't want to make them even more afraid of him than they already were. He gave a short sigh and leaned back in his bed looking out the window that had remained open. He laughed a little to himself that the window was still open, as if they were inviting him to escape, but he really didn't have anywhere to go. Usually he would have just left and hunted for food as he saw necessary, but with his injures their would be at too much risk of infection.

He was starting to wonder what they were going to decide to do with him when the most amazing bird he had ever seen flew in through the window. Its feathers were every color that Gohan had ever even imagined and it left a rainbow trail of light in the room as it flew. It lapped around the room three times before landing on Gohan's injured left shoulder, which began to feel better almost instantly. Acting on instinct, Gohan slowly reached up his hand for the bird to inspect then when the bird gave it a light peck of approval he began to stroke the feathers underneath its neck. He had never seen such a beautiful bird.

* * *

><p>"Mother, you said that Gohan could remain until the full moon, we have four more nights." Diana was trying to plead with her mother.<p>

"That man is dangerous Diana, we must remove him from Themyscira at once." The Queen insisted. "He should have never been brought her in the first place, it goes against all our laws."

"Mother, he is just a child." Wonder Woman said trying to appeal to any motherly instincts that my have been in the timeless queen. But unfortunately, there were none.

"Diana, that is no child. It is a destructive monster which could kill us all." The Queen said. She and twenty guards were heading towards the room Gohan was being kept him. "Just be glad that we do not execute him with accordance to the laws." Wonder Woman felt disgusted with the 'laws' of Themyscira, but before she could try again the Queen turned the corner into Gohan's room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Hera's breath." She gasped with wide eyes.

Diana moved behind her and when she saw what her mother saw, she to went slack jawed. On the bed on the far side of the room was Gohan, and on his shoulder was perched the Bird of Paradise. Some of the guards actually dropped their weapons in surprise.

"What does the ancient laws say about this mother?" Diana asked though she already knew the answer.

The Queen swallowed. "Whomever the Bird of Paradise chooses to rest upon is as a god among mortals... and must always be welcomed in Themyscira as if they were a god themselves."

The Bird of Paradise cried a short note before opening its wings and flying out the open window. Gohan looked after it with a sad smile.

"How about we remove those shackles?" Diana said in victory. Her sisters looked outraged but there was nothing they could do. It was the law of Themyscira, and they had always obeyed the law.

* * *

><p>Diana had spent the next four days in Gohan's compony trying to teach him as much about their language and culture as possible. She mainly focused on the stories of the Greek Gods and Goddesses, monsters and heros.<p>

Gohan soaked up everything, at the end of the first week he had already learned over a thousand words and was beginning to try to read himself. Diana couldn't believe his progress.

But she had had to leave Themyscira and go to a meeting with the rest of the League so she went to get Gohan some compony. "Come now Cassie, just give him a chance." Wonder Woman teased the eight year old demigod as they walked the halls towards Gohan's room. "You might become good friends."

"Nu uh." Cassie said stubbornly. "He's a boy. Boys are gross." The little blond girl had her arms crossed in front of her and a scowl on her face.

"You've been in Themyscira too long, child." Diana said a little disappointed. "You do realize that this will probably be your only chance to play with someone your own age until you go into the world of man."

"I don't want to go to the world of man." Cassie said. "Our sisters say it is an evil place and that there is nothing but bad stuff out there."

"Oh? And how would they know that exactly? You know that they have never even set foot outside of Themyscira." Wonder Woman said poking the little girl in a teasing fashion. Cassie giggled. "Don't let the others fool you into staying here your entire life like they do. I assure you that there is a lot of good in the outside world. After all, you came from the World of Man. It is so much bigger and greater than you could ever believe. Themyscira is beautiful, but it is rather dull here, don't you think?"

Cassie nodded a bit. "I guess it is a little boring here..." She admitted.

They turned into the room that Gohan was in and were met by a interesting sight. Gohan was in the middle of the room doing one handed vertical push ups with his right hand, will his left hand, which was now in a cast since his cuts had healed, was holding a book on grammar in from of him. He was struggling more with the words on the page than the physical task.

It was a few seconds before Gohan realized he had company. "Oh Princess, good morning." Gohan said righting himself and giving a bow of respect to the Amazon. Then he noticed the other ki in the room. "Who is this?" Gohan asked.

"Good morning, Gohan. I'd like you to meet Cassie." Wonder Woman said pushing the small girl out from behind her. Cassie's eyes were wide from having watched Gohan's exercise. "I am hoping that the two of you can become friends."

Gohan nodded nervously. He had never really had a friend his own age before. He had briefly met a girl named Lime before the Cell Games, but most of what she did was yell at him. "Um... hello, I am Gohan Son. It is nice to meet you." Gohan said bowing to the demigod.

"I'm Cassie." The girl replied looking him up and down. "Are you really a boy? You don't look gross." She said confusing Gohan as Diana chuckled.

"Alright you two, I need to go and check in with the Justice League, so be good and have fun." Wonder Woman told them and they promised that they would be before she left.

* * *

><p>"It's good of you to join us." Batman said as Wonder Woman took her seat at the table in the meeting room at the Watch Tower. Wonder Woman ignored him, since any apology would be admitting a form of weakness and she didn't want to give him the pleasure.<p>

So she just looked down at the agenda for the day. She wasn't surprised when she saw that talking about Grundy's attack was first on the list, it had been the first major attack since the last week's meeting, but she had hoped that Batman would have not wanted to inform the rest of the League until it suited him. Then again, maybe it suited him already.

"First on the agenda is the attack in Gathom by Grundy on May fourteenth at twenty hundred thirty hours CST. Grundy hit west Gathom near Gathom park, killing three victims and injuring twelve more before being detained." Batman started giving the details.

"What was the motive?" Black Canary asked.

"Uncertain, Grundy is being uncooperative in questioning, their were no major break ins or reported thefts at the time. The only explanation I can think of, is he was trying to lure someone out." Batman responded. Wonder Woman glared, it was not the light she would have wanted Gohan to be introduced in, as a possible motive for murder.

"What, was he trying to get at a League member?" Green Arrow asked.

"Perhaps, or the one who stopped him." Batman said and pressed a few buttons on the screen in front of him to bring up the video of Gohan's fight against Grundy.

"Who and what is that?" Captain Marvel said with a huge grin. He was clearly impress but the other leaguers didn't share his happiness.

"To fight Grundy with those injures, is he a Kryptonian?" Hawkwoman asked Superman sat up a little straighter, seeming hopeful. They all knew that Superman was desperate to find another surviver from his home world.

"That is what I want to know." Batman said looking straight at Princess Diana. "After he knocked out Grundy, Wonder Woman took him to Themyscira for medical attention. Tell us what you know." It wasn't a question. Diana realized why he was bringing it up in front of the league, now she wouldn't be able to simply deny him answers, especially with so may of the other leaguers interested.

"It has been difficult to communicate with him since he has only started learning English for the last six day. But from what I gather; his name is Gohan, he is nine years old child, and no he is not Kryptonian." Wonder Woman said glaring a little at Batman. "He had nothing to do with Grundy's attack, he just happened to be nearby."

"Ok but... what is he and how did he end up in that condition?" Flash asked.

Wonder Woman took a deep breath. "He says he is something called a Saiyan. As for how he ended up the way he did, I don't know. He says that he was fighting some kind of monster that was trying to destroy the world and was injured in the fight. After he won he lost consciousness from exhaustion and woke up in an alley because of the sound made by our fight with Grundy. But when I talked to him about history it is very clear that we come from different worlds. He had never even heard of the Justice League, or Superman. As for how he got here; no idea."

"Saiyans... never heard of them. Though it does sound familiar." John Stewart said scratching his chin. As a green lantern he knew most of the alien races in the galaxy. "What kind of powers does he have?"

"He has super strength, I don't know how much, but it is more than I have. He also has super speed to the degree where it is difficult to keep track of his moments. He can fly and he can produce energy attacks." Wonder Woman said simply.

"So... you have no idea how strong he really is... you just know that he's strong." Flash summerize. "If you had to take a guess, where would you put him in relative power?"

Wonder Woman frowned. "I supposed I would say he is as strong as Captain Marvel, though he is more skilled in actually combat. Closer to Black Canary's skills."

Some jaws dropped. "And... he's nine?" Green Arrow said a little distressed. His partner Speedy wasn't that good and he was almost eighteen, not to mention he didn't have super powers.

"What are his weaknesses?" Batman asked.

Wonder Woman had to stop herself from using the man's real name. "Br... I can't believe you. He's only a child and he hasn't done anything wrong. You can't assume that he is going to be an enemy." Wonder Woman said angrily.

"We should be prepared for the worst." Batman replayed.

"What, do you have yellow powder missiles in your base on the off chance that the Green Lanterns decides to invade Earth?" Wonder Woman said crossing her arms.

What she didn't expect was the replay. "Yes." Batman said. The two Green Lanterns at the table looked uncomfortable.

"Harsh..." Captain Marvel said looking to the Batman. "I agree with Wonder Woman, innocent until proven guilty. I mean, he hasn't done anything wrong." The big guy in red shrugged.

"But is a child with that kind of power to be trusted?" Aquaman said looking about the table.

"By that logic, why should anyone trust us? The Justice League is fairly young, and much more powerful than any other organization on the planet." Red Tornado reason. The Android believe that fair treatment was important. "Good or evil is not inherent, but taught. And it cannot be learned without being given a chance."

"Are you suggesting that someone take the kid under their wing and try to teach him to be a hero?" Hawkman asked.

"I believe that would be the optimum strategy." Red Tornado replied.

"Then I will take him as my protégé." Wonder Woman said smiling at everyone's reactions. "After all, he already lives in Themyscira."

"What a second, he LIVES in Themyscira!" Flash said wide eyed behind his mask. Some of the single man heroes looked a little jealous. "But... what happened to all the laws about outsiders and men!? Getting permission to treat him there was a little hard to believe but actually living there!" Batman was doing his best to not looked shocked.

"Normally they wouldn't, but the Bird of Paradise choose him, so the Amazon law requires us to welcome him with open arms." Wonder Woman said smiling. "Not that my sisters are happy about it. They just can't throw him out." Most of the League was stunned. The Amazons were being forced to take in a little boy because of their own extremist laws.

"Alright then lets leave it to a vote. All those in favor of leaving the boy in the care of Wonder Woman as her protégé raise your hand." Superman said. All but Batman and Aquaman's hands went up. Green Arrow hesitated but a glare from his girlfriend, Black Canary, convinced him. "Looks like it passed. Lets move on to the next thing on the..."

* * *

><p>The meeting continued but Wonder Woman had already won the battle she had came for. But that didn't stop the meeting from dragging on for ten more hours. Princess Diana was ready to tear her eyes out from boredom. She could never understand the others ability to sit through the whole thing, even if Captain Marvel seemed to think it was all some kind of game. Her warrior's blood was demanding some form of conflict.<p>

But eventually it did come to an end and Diana rushed back to Themyscira as fast as she could before someone tried to ask her to fill a monitor duty slot for them. For some reason the other heroes believed she didn't have any life or hobby outside of being a hero, just because she would never get a boyfriend. She had plenty of duties as the Amazon Princess.

She gave a sigh of relief when she entered the zeta tube to return Earth side. One short flight later she was back in Themyscira. When she had got there she was greeted by the sight of Gohan and Cassie kicking a hacky sack back and forth between them, laughing as the kicks got more flashy.

"It looks like you two have been having fun." Wonder Woman said as she landed in the courtyard.

"Big sister!" Cassie shouted excitedly and ran to greet the older Amazon completely forgetting about their game. "How'd it go?"

"It was rather uninteresting today. I will never understand committee work." Wonder Woman admitted as she ruffled the younger girl's blond hair. "So how was your day?"

Cassie smiled wide. "It was really fun! Look what Gohan taught me to do!" She said excitedly. She brought up her hands and seemed to relax her body.

Just as Wonder Woman was staring to wonder what the girl was talking about she saw a few sparks of light between the girl's hands. Then a more stable blue light appeared between her palms, it looked like a tiny star. Wonder Woman's eyes flew over to Gohan who walked up next to Cassie.

"Cassie learneds fast." Gohan said having a little difficulty of his grammar.

"Gohan said that if I keep practicing, I will be able to fly like you, big sister." Cassie was practically bouncing up and down.

'His powers are learned, not just genetic, or from an artifact...' Wonder Woman thought to herself. "Gohan, can anyone learn how to do this?"

Gohan looked like he was considering how to respond. "Some are more gifted than some. But all life have ki." He said nodding. "It just have to be brought out and training. Anyone can be strong with enough training."

Wonder Woman smiled. "Well then, maybe I should try learning it as well." She said. Gohan nodded and started trying to explain to Wonder Woman how to reach her energy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bird of Paradise choosing a king is actually a Persian myth, but I'm using it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Screams filled the streets of Austin City as the ice villain, Cooler, attacks the door town board walk." A news reporter who was both brave enough and dumb enough to be two streets away from the action reported on the latest attack.<p>

Cooler, a demi-titan with the power to create and manipulate ice was standing on top of a frozen monument as his ice golems tore apart the surrounding building. The iced creatures were largely board creature with large arms but some smaller ones were mixed into the group.

"As people flee from their homes and businesses and property damage increases, we are still waiting for assistance from the Justice League to help... wait... no please!" The news man started to beg as a large eagle made out of ice descended upon him.

But before it could cause any real damage to the man, a beam of blue light hit the frozen bird which shattered into ice shards. The camera turned to show Wonder Woman flying down throwing the blasts of blue light at the nearby ice monsters.

"Its... its Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman has come and is using a power we have never seen from her before!" The news man shouted.

"Well well, if it isn't the Amazon Princess." Cooler chuckled as Wonder Woman approached. Cooler was a pail well built man in dark golden armor. His steel gray hair and beard gave the impression of old age even though the demi-titan was timeless. "I was starting to wonder if anyone would show." He pointed at her and a blue ray came out of his hand and flew at her. Wonder Woman countered with her own ki ray.

"I'm putting a stop the this, Cooler." Wonder Woman said. Her beam started to push back the ice ray.

Cooler gritted his teeth. "I see your new abilities are more than just rumors, but they will not help you!" Some of the ice monsters closed in on her from behind. "You should not have come alone."

"Who said I was alone?" Wonder Woman said. Golden beams rained down from above and destroyed the ice golems that were trying to get to Wonder Woman. Gohan landed behind Wonder Woman. He was dressed in a white gi with Wonder Woman's gold double W symbol on his back. Gohan was also wearing black metal arm guards and boots as well as a black cloth around his neck. In shock at the appearance of the little boy, Cooler's ice beam weakened and was overpowered by Wonder Woman's ki, knocking the villain out. "Good job... Wonderboy." Wonder Woman said turning to her new protégé.

"Tha... thank you, Princess." Gohan said nervously. He was still calling Diana, Princess.

Diana chuckled as they both lifted off the ground and started to fly towards their intended destination. "Still nervous I see." She said.

Gohan nodded. "What if they don't like me?" He voiced his fear.

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Don't concern yourself with what they think about you." Wonder Woman advised as they flew towards DC and the Hall of Justice.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I can't believe this!" Kid Flash shouted as he arrived with Flash in front of the Hall of Justice to find that Robin, Batman, Speedy, Green Arrow, Aqualad and Aquaman were all already there. "I knew we would be the last ones here." He complained glaring at his mentor.<p>

"You're not." Batman said in his flat voice getting Kid Flash's attention. "The last ones are arriving now." The others followed his gaze to the sky to see Wonder Woman flying down with a nine year old boy tagging along behind her.

The four older protégés looked shocked as the two landed with the rest of the group. "Um... is Wonder Woman running a baby sitting service?" Kid Flash said tactlessly. He received a hit on the back of his head for the comment from his mentor at a speed that stopped the civilians from seeing it.

"I assume that's the child." Aquaman said looking down at Gohan who tried to hide behind Wonder Woman. "He looks more... innocent than I imagined."

"I'm... Wonderboy." Gohan said bowing a little to the group of heroes and sidekicks.

"Wonderboy is Wonder Woman's new protégé as of six week ago, though he has only started being deployed today. He will be joining you today in your tour of the League head quarters." Batman said without any of his disapproval showing.

"What!?" Speedy nearly shouted before quieting so that he didn't make a scene. "We had to be protégés for over a year in order to get in, why does he get to on the first day!?" Speedy said angrily as he glared at his mentor for answers. Gohan looked down embarrassed.

"Please don't blame us. The female vote is pretty powerful in the League." Green Arrow said defensively. "Black Canary forced me to agree or sleep on the couch."

"The follies of men." Wonder Woman said shaking her head. Speedy's eye twitched from behind his mask.

"Come on man, today's the big day. Just let the kid tag along." Robin said grinning. He wasn't going to let anything spoil the day for him. And besides, he started heroing when he was nine, and he didn't even have any powers.

"How about we just start moving so we can get to a more private spot." Flash suggested as several on lookers took pictures of them. They started to walked up towards the front door.

"Wow, look it's Batman!"

"Oh there's Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name is Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrows sidekick."

"Now that makes no sense at all."

"Ha, who's the little kid?"

"I don't know, he's wearing Wonder Woman's symbol though."

"What? Wonder Woman's got a sidekick now?"

Gohan looked around a little scared as all the people were taking pictures of them. "Why are they taking pictures of us?" He asked Kid Flash, who was next to him.

"What, you seriously don't know? We're heroes, we save the day and people worship us for it. It's how the world works." Kid Flash said looking at the confused kid.

"Why would they do that?" Gohan asked not understanding.

"How long have you been heroing?" Kid Flash asked Wonderboy.

"My first battle was when I was five, but I only began working with the Princess today." Gohan admitted. "Back home we always just fought, saved the day, and went home. No one else ever even knew about it. If there ever wear any witnesses, then they usually died because they annoyed the bad guys." He looked around at all the people with there cameras. The clicking and flashing was getting on his nerves. "I wish they would stop."

"I guess it is a little much." Kid Flash joked. "You don't seem to know anybody so let me introduce you; that's Robin, Aqualad and Speedy. Sorry about Speedy hating on you, he's a bit of the serious type. I'm Kid Flash, by the why, fastest kid on the planet. You need help just let me know."

"Oh... um... that's ok." Gohan said looking at Kid Flash. His ki was above average, but Gohan was pretty sure that he was faster than Kid Flash. "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin ranted as they passed into to the Hall of Justice. "Wow." He said as they looked up at fifty foot statues of the original seven members of the Justice League. "I guess thats why."

"So, we are about to go into the inner centum, are you ready?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

The younger archer grinned. "Born ready."

A large metal sliding door labeled, 'Authorized Personal Only' slide open reveling the Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

Most people would feel nervous about the green skinned alien, but Gohan wasn't very concerned about that. His eyes shoot to the red armored robot. He muttered a word in his native tong. "_Android._" The sight of the humanoid robot put him on edge. He couldn't sense its power, and that made him worried.

But his actions went overlooked by the others. The Martian Manhunter stepped forward to greet them. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash... Wonderboy." He said looking at Gohan who was still keeping an eye on Red Tornado. "Welcome." He turned and went back through the doorway with the other heroes following. "You know have full access to the gym, the fully stocked galley, and of course the library." He said as they entered the library. The room wasn't that big for a library, but it was filled with only the most up to data reference books on all subjects. On one wall was a large computer and another heavy door.

"Make yourselves at him." Flash suggested to the younger heroes. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad all grabbed one of the three chairs leaving Speedy to stand. Wonder Boy wondered over to one of the book shelves and looked at the spines. He picked on out that read, 'How High is the Sky, with Parallel Computing'. Gohan pulled out the book and began to read, relearning symbols and ideas from his old life and attracting them to meanings in the new world he found himself in. Gohan's eyes scanned the pages as he listened to the others talking.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains all attacking on the same day." Batman said looking over at the sidekicks. "We shouldn't be long."

The full fledged members of the Justice League walked over to the heavy steel door. A scanner appeared from the roof and began to analyze them. "Recognized Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Wonder Woman 03, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16." It said as it scanned each of them. After it was done the door finally opened.

"That's it!" Speedy said angrily before the Leagues could leave. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back stage pass." Speedy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a first step. You are being granted access few others get." Aquaman said with an air of superiority.

"Oh really." Speedy said gesturing up to a glass wall above them where tourists were talking pictures and pointing. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!" He shouted.

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said trying to calm down his partner.

"What I need is respect." Speedy said glaring at his mentor. He turned to the other protégés in hopes that they would back him up. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." He said looking to Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad for support. The three just looked at each other not really understanding what was being said. Gohan turned a page in his book. It wasn't much different than Vegeta's complaining. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game, why!? Today was supposed to be the day. The first step to become full fledged members of the Justice League."

"Well sure... but I thought the first step was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash said confused.

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ." Speedy said quickly before anyone could stop him. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad looked shocked. Gohan merely turned enough page in his book. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower."

The members of the League glared at Green Arrow. "I know, I know, but I thought, maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow said hopefully. The looks didn't change. "I guess not."

"Speedy, your determination to become better is admiral but you need time to mature and gain control over your emotions." Wonder Woman said to the younger hero crossing her arms. "Your actions right now are like a child throwing a tantrum."

"I am NOT a child!" Speedy shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down or..." Aquaman started but Speedy cut him off.

"Or what!? You'll send me to my room!? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" Speedy shouted and gestured to Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner, but not any more." Speedy took off his hat and threw it on the ground. Speedy turned and started to walk out. As he passed this old friends he said. "Guess they are right about you three, your not ready."

"_And Vegeta has left the building._" Gohan murmured in his own tongue. The other three sidekicks looked too stunned to understand what was going on.

As he left the computer came to life and an image of a large man wearing a blue spandex suit with a large S shaped symbol on it's chest appeared on the screen. Gohan realized that this person was Superman. But what he really wanted to know was why everyone was wearing spandex. Sure Freiza's men wore spandex, but those guys had always been weird. And Gohan was pretty sure that Bulma made Vegeta continue to wear the stuff.

"Superman to Justice League, the has been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman said.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This might present the perfect..." Batman started but before he could finish another call came in.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun, requesting full League response." The imagine of the League Wizard appeared on the corner of the screen.

Batman frowned. "Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman said knowing what the question was.

"Then Cadmus will have to wait." Batman said leaning forward on the computer and pressing a communicator button. "All Justice League members; converge on Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." The Leagues in the room started to file towards the door as Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad approached them. "Stay put." Batman said to them.

"What? Why?" Robin asked angrily.

"You're not trained-" Flash started but was interrupted by his own protege.

"Not trained? Since when!?" Kid Flash was just as mad as Robin.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash clarified.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now. Stay put." Batman commanded the three.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow said to the Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." The Manhunter agreed.

Gohan walked up to Wonder Woman. "Should I stay here as well?" He asked, his voice held neither hurt or resentment.

Wonder Woman glanced at the others. "I believe that would be for best." She replied. "You stay with the others for now." She instructed.

"Alright then, Princess. Have fun." Gohan said and returned to his book. The other sidekicks were close to screaming but they managed to hold off until the Leaguers left the room.

"When we are ready! How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like... like sidekicks!" Kid Flash ranted the moment the Leaguers were gone.

"I believe the expression is 'Catch 22'. You can't get the job without experience, but you can't get experience without the job." Gohan said still reading his book but starting to give more attention to the other protégés. The Justice League members were rather stiff but this people were more lively, like the Z Senshi that he was once a member of.

"My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad sounded betrayed.

"Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics. They have an secret HQ... in SPACE!" Kid Flash shouted.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aquaman asked.

"I've got a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy." Robin asked rhetorically.

But Gohan still answered. "Because it wouldn't have gotten you any of your answers anyways. At least if you remain then you might get them someday in the future." Gohan said. "Speedy's actions didn't make much sense. He want to be in the League so he goes out of his way to call them out and insult them without any foreseeable benefits. Only because he was mad. It was not logical."

They all looked at Gohan. "How old are you?" Kid Flash asked. The boy wasn't talking like a little kid.

"I'm nine and a half." Gohan responded. "What I want to know is, what is 'project Cadmus'. The bat guy seemed to be disappointed that they weren't going." He looked over at the group from his book.

The of sidekicks looked at each other. "I don't know. But I can find out." Robin said with a grin. He walked up to the computer.

"Access Denied." The computer said.

"Want to bet." Robin chuckled and started pressing buttons and rewriting the operants.

"Wow, how are you doing this?" Kid Flash asked watching his friend work.

"Same system as the Bat Cave." Robin chuckled.

"Access granted." The computer said giving the young detective the ok.

"Alright here it is; Project Cadmus a genetics lab here in DC. That's it..." Robin said a little disappointed at the amount of info on it but he wasn't discouraged. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said a soft smile crossing his face.

"Ha, they're all about the justice." Robin joked.

"But they told us to stay put." Aqualad said a little depressed.

"For the blotting out the sun mission not this." Robin reasoned.

"Wait are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked starting to get excited again. "Because if you're going then I'm going." Then they both looked at Aqualad.

"Just like that, we are a team on a mission." Aqualad said almost as if he was laughing.

"Hey we didn't come here for a play date." Robin argued.

Then all three of them looked at Gohan. "What about you? You're not going to tell on us are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"Oh... um." Gohan started to think what he wanted to do. "I guess I was only ever told to stay with the group. I wasn't told to stop you and I don't have a communicator. So I guess that means I'm going too." Gohan reasoned.

Kid Flash grinned. "I like this kid."

* * *

><p>"Help! Help us!" Two researchers were shouting from a second story window in the burning Cadmus building.<p>

"Stay put, we will get you out!" A fireman shouted back through a megaphone as the fire department worked to put out the flames.

But an explosion inside of the building pushed the scientists out of the window sending them falling thirty feet towards their deaths.

But before they could fall far Kid Flash rushed in, he ran up the vertical wall and grabbed the two scientists and pulling them back up to the roof were he put them down. But Kid Flash himself ran out of momentum and started to fall. He only just managed to grab onto the second story window frame.

"It's what his name... Flash Boy!" One of the fireman shouted glad to see the young hero.

"That's Kid. Flash! why is that so hard." Kid Flash grumbled as he hung from the edge of the building.

"So smooth." Robin joked seeing Kid Flash's stunt.

"Does he always need to run ahead?" Aqualad asked a little frustrated. "We need a plan, Robin..." He only then realized that Robin had gone and left him alone with Wonderboy.

"He's over there." Gohan said pointing towards Robin who had ran forward to the fire truck and grappling hooked it in order to fling himself into the window over Kid Flash. Pulling Kid Flash up they entered the building through the window. "Um... I'll get those people off the roof. Meet you inside." Gohan said and lifted off into the air. Aqualad sighed before moving to use some of the water for the hoses to lift himself into the Cadmus building.

Gohan flew straight up to the scientists. "Give me your hand." Gohan said reaching out to the two men. They willingly complied and Gohan lifted them up and flew down to the fire trunk.

"Thank you son, but... who are you?" One of the fireman said.

"I'm Wonderboy. It's nice to be of serves." Gohan said bowing to the fireman before flying up to the window were the others entered. "So... what do we do now?" Gohan asked.

Kid Flash was already busy looking though file cabinets and Robin was working on hacking the computer network. "We dig around, poetic justice remember?" Robin said not looking back.

"We should check the rest of the building for others who might have been caught inside when the fire started." Aqualad insisted.

"I'll see if I can sense anyone." Gohan said.

"Wait a second, you can sense people?" Kid Flash asked looking back at the younger hero.

"I can sense the energy produced by organic life." Gohan said with a nod and began to scan the building for kis. A frown crossed his face. "That's weird." Gohan muttered. "There is something out in the hall... but it isn't... what's the word... it isn't like Robin."

"You mean it isn't human?" Aquaman asked a little confused that Wonderboy didn't know the word 'human'.

"Yeah that's the one, there are no more human in the building, but there is something." Gohan said all the others looked at him and then rushed over to the hall. They got out of the door just in time to see the elevator door close and something that was clearly not human standing inside of it, hidden by shadows.

"The elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said as they all moved towards the elevator.

"What was that thing?" Robin said looking at the elevator. "Wait a second... this is a high speed express elevator. Why do they have something like this in two story building."

Gohan was still tracking the energy from the creature that had gone down the elevator. "Guys, it when down a lot farther than just one floor." Then Gohan's eyes widened. "Wow... there are a lot of... things underneath the ground here. At least six deferent species of somethings."

Aqualad walked up to the elevator door and pulled it open. They all looked down to see a long elevator shaft that extended as far as they could see in the limited light.

"And that is why they need an express elevator." Robin said shooting his grappling hook onto the roof of the elevator shaft and began to descend. Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed the line and went after him with Gohan flying after them.

But as he passed the 23th sublevel Gohan sensed something that made him forget all about his new friends. "This ki..." Gohan said touching the wall. He could hardly hear Robin sixty feet below him at the 26th sublevel saying that he had just disabled the security.

Reaching forward Gohan pulled open the elevator shafts door and moved into the 23 sublevel alone. Aqualad and Robin completely forgot about him as they chased after Kid Flash who had ran ahead.

* * *

><p>Gohan flew silently through the halls avoiding all the creatures that populated the underground base until he found the ki he was searching for.<p>

He was standing outside of a small cell and he could hear the sound of small sobs coming from he other side. And the energy, the unmistakable ki of a Saiyan, weak and unfocused from lack of training but still a Saiyan. "How can there be a Saiyan here." Gohan mumbled to himself.

He reached out and grabbed the door and pulled it open. He heard a squeak from a corner and saw the resident of the room. He was small, around four years old, dressed in a torn up white jump suit, a bushy brown tail hanging between his legs. But the thing that made Gohan catch his breath was the boy's face and hair. The spiky black hair stuck out in all directions and seemed to defy gravity. They boy looked just like a miniature vision of Goku. Even his eyes, except that they held a fear that Gohan had never seen in his father's.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Gohan said kneeling down to the boy. The smaller child pushed himself back and further away from Gohan.

A rumbling sound filled the room. One that Gohan recognized. "I guess your hunger." He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out an energy bar. One of the kind that the League had made for the Flash and Kid Flash for their long term field missions. The child looked at it with hunger clear in his eyes. "Take it." Gohan said.

The small boy moved forward and grabbed the food and quickly ate it. "I bet you feel better now don't you?" Gohan laughed a little.

"Yeah." The small boy admitted a wide grin spreading across his face that made him look even more like Gohan's late father.

"So... would you mind telling me why you were locked in here?" Gohan asked looking at the cell. It didn't have much light and there were no windows. The kid wasn't even given a proper bed or clothes.

The smaller Saiyan looked like he was going to cry. "The director said I wasn't good enough. He said I was weak and not worth the time they put into me." The four year old said hugging his legs. "I was supposed to be super strong because they used the DNA of a really strong person to make me. But I don't have any superpowers. They say that I don't act right and that I eat too much, so they were going to leave me in this room until I starved."

"You're... a clone?" Gohan said remembering the word that they used in this world. The presents of another Saiyan was starting to make sense. The little boy nodded. Gohan looked sorry for the little boy, starvation was the worst fate imaginable for a Saiyan. Gohan pulled out another of the super snack bars and handed it to the boy who ate it gratefully. "You aren't weak." Gohan said ruffling the boys hair. "That director guy is just an idiot."

"What makes you say that?" The boy asked confused.

"Because... I'm the one they got the DNA from." Gohan said looking that the little boy who's eyes widened. Gohan raised a hand and let some of his ki flow out. His hand glowed with a golden light. "You are a Saiyan, and all Saiyans can become powerful warriors. But it isn't something that you will get on instinct alone. You will need to learn how."

"Does this mean... that your my big brother?" The boy asked looking hopefully at Gohan.

Gohan gave him a wide grin. "Sure does." He said and the boy shouted with joy and hugged his older brother. "So, what's your name, little bro?" Gohan asked.

The young Saiyan stopped and looked up at him. "I don't have a name. The scientists always just called me the monkey." He said.

A sting of anger shot through Gohan. Being called a monkey was a great insult to any Saiyan warrior. It is what Frieza would call them as he killed them. "Now that won't do at all. You need a proper name." Gohan said looking down at his new little brother. "How about... Pan." Gohan said smiling. "In Greek Lore, Pan is the god of the wilds."

The boy scratched his head. "Pan... that sounds girly." He said shaking his head no.

"You think?" Gohan said and then looked closely at the boy. He sure did act a lot like Gohan's father... or their father really. Then he had it. "Well, my name is Gohan, and our dad's name was Goku, so you could also be a 'Go'. How about... Goten?"

The boy's eyes shot up and his tail twitched in excitement. "Goten... Goten!" He shouted his new name. "I like it!"

"Well Goten, how about we go teach this director guy a thing or two about real strength. Then we'll grab us some dinner." Gohan said grinning as he went to leave. Goten looked nervously after him. "Don't worry Goten. I might not look like much, but your big brother is one of the strongest people there is. I'll protect you."

Goten nodded and followed Gohan out of the room as the intruder alarm started to blare. 'I guess the others got caught.' Gohan thought with a short sting of guilt. 'I'll just have to save them.'

* * *

><p>"You won't escape! I'll have you back in pods by morning!" Dr. Desmond shouted as Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad all left the room where they had been held in pods so that Cadmus could steal their DNA and make clones to replace them. They had been broken free by Superboy, Cadmus's clone of Superman.<p>

"That man is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said annoyed at the mad doctor's persistence and he turned and threw exploding birderangs at the chambers that still held his and the other sidekicks blood.

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked as they existed the room, the chambers blowing up behind them.

Dr. Desman was not happy. "Activate every Geomorph in Cadmus." He instructed his Geonome which sent out the telepathic message.

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make it to the elevator..." Aqualad started but stopped when eight large Geomorph Trolls turned around a corner and blocked their path. The group of escapees stop in their tracks. Then hearing something behind them they turned to see several Geomorph Clawers coming out of glowing pods in the walls.

"Hope Wonderboy is having more luck than us." Murmured Kid Flash.

Turning back to the trolls they were surprised when several golden beams of light pushed them to the side and smashing them against the wall. Gohan stepped out from around a corner with Goten right behind him. "Oh, I finally found you guys." Gohan said grinning. "It's hard to sense people down here when the walls are alive."

The others who had never really seen what the new kid could do were shocked that he had just knocked out the large Geomorphs with energy blasts. Gohan ran up to the ground and then noticed Superboy. "Um... I'm Wonderboy, and this is Goten... nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Um... yeah." Superboy said not excepting that.

"We can do introductions later! Right know we got problems!" Robin said pointing behind them at the army of Geomorphs. Gohan raised one hand and with a pressurized wind of ki he blew back the approaching army of Clawers. Robin's jaw dropped. "Or not."

"Wow! That's was so cool!" Goten shouted excitedly.

"I just sent out a wave of my ki to push them back. You'll be able to do it too, Goten. Once you learn how to control your energy." Gohan said ruffling the little boys hair.

"Wonderboy, where did you find the kid?" Kid Flash asked.

"He was in a cell on sublevel 23. I could sense his energy so I broke off from the group. He's my clone, though younger brother sounds better." Gohan said Goten looked a little proud of himself.

"Another clone... why does he have a tail?" Robin asked as he started to drag Kid Flash into running towards the elevator.

"I had a tail too when I was his age. But it got cut off in battle... I miss my tail." Gohan said a little sad. When they reached the elevator Aqualad pulled it open. "You could have just called for the actual elevator?" Gohan said looking confused at the hero's actions.

Robin shot up his grappling hook and Kid Flash jumped from wall to wall up after him. Gohan picked up Goten and began to fly up after them. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and jumped into the shaft. But to Superboy's shock after reaching the 15th sublevel he started to fall.

"I'm falling..." He said, his voice was full of hurt. Gohan grabbed him with his free hand and pulled him to the side of the shaft were he set him down. "Superman can fly... so why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but it looks like you can still leap over tall buildings in a single bound, still cool." Kid Flash said trying to cheer him up.

"Ah, thank you." Superboy said still distracted by his inability to fly.

"You just need to learn how. I couldn't fly until I was taught how." Gohan suggested. But Gohan was curious about Superboy. He could hardly feel any ki coming from him at all, even less than he could from a normal human. How was it that he was as strong as he was?

"Guys, this will have to be our exit!" Robin shouted pointing up toward a descending elevator. Superboy shook off his funk and pulled open the elevator doors. They all stumbled out behind him just before the elevator passed.

There was another army of Genomorphs waiting for them. "Will this is whelming." Robin said as they run down the only path that didn't have Genomorphs directly in front of it.

"Which why do we go?" Kid Flash said as they ran through the corridors.

'Turn left brother." Superboy heard in the back of his head.

"Turn left!" Superboy said following the voice. All the others followed suit since they didn't have any better plans.

'Now turn right.' The voice said.

"Right!" The group turned into a short dead end.

"Oh great directions Supee, are you trying to get us repodded?" Kid Flash asked the super clone.

"No, I... don't understand." Superboy said shaking his head.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect." Robin grinned looking up at an airvent in the side of the wall.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone." Kid Flash muttered as Aqualad threw out a wipe made of water to pull off the covering.

They all climbed up into the airvents and were moving along as fast as they could. Goten was at the front with Gohan right behind him and the others following. "Would someone tell me why we are following the little four year old?" Kid Flash asked finding something new to complain about.

"Technically he is four weeks old and he is the only one of us that has actually moved around Cadmus outside of a pod... no offense Superboy." Gohan said then he frowned. "The Genomorphs have entered after us, but they seem to have taken a different network tunnel." Gohan reported using his ki sense.

"Yeah, I hacked all the internal security... including the motions sensors. They are following a fake trail right now." Robin said showing his wrist computer.

"Sweet." Kid Flash chuckled.

"We're here." Goten said grinning as he pushed out another vent cover and the team emerged in front of the stair case that was clearly labeled according to fire safety laws.

"Didn't know that bad guys payed attention to fire safety laws... a little ironic considering a fire lead us here." Robin observed.

"Quiet! Do you hear that?" Superboy said and the group silenced. A low rumble filled the air. They all looked at Wonderboy.

Gohan flushed. "Sor... sorry." He said putting a hand to his stomach. "It's been a few hours since I ate anything. I gave my 'Super Snack Bars' to Goten since they were starving him. But I've been run on empty." The nine year old hero admitted.

"That sound is... your stomach?" Superboy said wide eyed.

"We need to keep moving. There are still a lot of them between us and freedom." Aquaman said getting the group back on track.

"Yeah, but know I have room to move." Kid Flash said before once again rushing ahead up the stairs. Sprinting up five flights of stairs Kid Flash saw some of the Genomorphs coming from the other side. Picking up speed he simply mowed them down creating a clear path for the rest of the group after him.

"I sense some more coming from behind." Gohan reported as they followed Kid Flash.

"Not for long!" Superboy turned at the top of one set of stairs and with a shout smashed them behind him, cutting off the Genomorphs that had been following them.

Exiting the emergency staircase one sublevel one Kid Flash dashed through another hall. But before he could get far the hallway in front of him started to be closed off with a heavy metal gate. "Oh crud." The speedster said since he was going to fast to stop. He ended up hitting the wall going at considerable speed and bouncing off to fall to the ground.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said glaring at the new barrier.

"Really? My head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"You need to get your head checked then. I think you hit it too hard." Goten said looking that the speedster.

Aqualad and Superboy rushed forward and began to try and muscle the gate upon but to no avail. Robin pulled up his wrist computer. "I can't hack this fast enough. Wonderboy, think you can blow it down?" Robin asked.

A rumble filled the hall from Gohan's stomach. "Can't, too hungry." Gohan said a hand to his stomach.

Several Genomorph Trolls were coming up from behind them. "We don't have time then. We'll have to use the elevator shaft again. This way!" Robin said kicking upon a side door and hurrying through the others quickly behind him.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Wait, not that way!" He shouted following them through the door. On the other said was a large army of Genomorphs. Over three hundred of them of at least five different types. Guardian was standing at the center of them with a Genomorph Gnome on his shoulder. "Tried to warn you." Gohan mumbled as all the young heroes got into fighters stances and Goten hid behind his big brother.

But before the fight could break out all the Genomorph Gnomes began a mental attack on the young group. Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Goten all collapsed to the ground and Superboy fell to his knees from the mental attack. Gohan staggered but righted himself.

"I wouldn't fall so easily. Mr. Piccolo taught me to guard myself from mental attacks." Gohan said angrily. "I won't let you beat me!" Ki pushed out from Gohan pushing back all their attacker. The Genomorphs looked a little frightened by the display of raw power... until a loud rumble filled the air and Gohan too fell to the ground. "Too hungry..."

"Huh... take them away!" Guardian instructed but all the Genomorphs stood still even Guardian relaxed completely.

'For the sake of all Genomorphs I believe that it is without our best interests to let our brother Superboy decide for himself.' One of the Genomorphs communicated to everyone on the floor. Dubbilex looked more human than the other Genomorphs in size and body structure other than the two large horns that come out from his forehead which were glowing red from his psychic powers. He was the only one that was clothed and was dressed in a white lab coat.

Superboy looked at him in surprise. 'It was you!' Superboy thought and the Dubbilex picked up on the thought and sent it to everyone else.

'Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus... woke them when they were in danger.' Dubbilex said filling everyone in.

'And guided me... Why?' Superboy asked.

'Because you are our hope. The Genomorph Hero. You will blaze a trail for all of our brothers. Showing us the way to freedom.' Dubbilex said gesturing to all the other Genomorphs in the room that were all waiting expectantly. 'So brother, what do you choose?'

The G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder jumped away and the hero started to shake his head in confusion. "What's... going on?" He asked looking around at all lifeforms that surrounded him. Goten was starting to get up as well along with the sidekicks.

"I choose... freedom!" Superboy said his voice pushing through the silent halls and exciting the surrounding Genomorphs. The G-Gnomes were communicating the revolution to every living thing in Cadmus.

"Feels like... fog lifting." Guardian said holding his head and blinking towards the group of young heroes.

"Guardian?" Aqualad questioned the gold helmeted hero.

"Go." He said seeming to understand the situation for the first time. "I'll take care of Desmond."

"I think not." All the Genomorphs stood aside to reveal Desmond who had arrived unnoticed by elevator. He held out a vial of blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me all the power I need to restore order to Cadmus." He said and then drank the blue liquid.

Desmond groaned and staggered to his knees. His body shook and then he started to grow. He quickly out grew his shirt and even his skin. Desmond had somehow managed to grow a second rock like skin underneath his human skin which was easily visible after all his human skin tore from his rapidly expanding body. The bits of it that remained looked like some kind of scarf and a weird skin mask with some of the hair still attacked covering his face. By the time he stopped growing he was easily twice his original size and his hands looked like claws. He grinned at them with his red eyes as if already declaring his victory.

"Everyone. Get back!" Guardian ordered just before he charged the new monster. But the creature merely swatted him like a fly sending him pounding into the wall were the helmeted hero fell down unconscious.

Goten cried out in fear and hid behind Gohan who was struggling with his hunger.

Superboy shouted his anger and rushed the monster punching him as hard as he could but not even leaving a dent in the creature's tough skin. The Blockbuster monster punched Superboy back several feet momentarily stunning the boy. But then Superboy jumped into the air to pound done on the thing that had once been the director of Cadmus.

While Superboy was in the air Blockbuster jumped up at him and took him through the roof and up to the ground floor. "Okay... that's one way to burst through the ceiling." Robin joked shooting his grappling hook up to the about level.

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he grabbed Robin to be dragged up to the level above him.

"I doubt he is planning anything any more." Aqualad said.

"Trading in his life for power. The fool." Gohan said as he got to his feet next to Aqualad. Grabbing Aqualad and Goten he extended some more energy to fly them to the above level.

The Blockbuster monster had Superboy is a bear hug and was trying to squeeze the life out of the super teen. But with a large exertion of his Kryptonian strength he broke the lock on him. But as he fell to the earth the mutated scientist grabbed Superboy by the leg and flung him at his friends. Aqualad got hit and was knocked back though the others managed to dodge.

Kid Flash and Robin ran to help their fallen friends, but Gohan rushed forward to combat the monster. The Blockbuster was quickly enraged as he tried to get a hit on the Super Saiyan child. Gohan was too fast for the monster, but he wasn't exactly winning either. He landed blow after blow on the monster but his punches were weakened from hunger. But soon a growl filled the air and Gohan momentarily froze as his hunger paralyzed him.

The Blockbuster quickly took its chance to reach out and grab Wonderboy around the throat. Gohan kicked weakly but he was to hungry to really fight. But before Superboy and the other sidekicks could assist a shout filled the air. "Leave my big brother alone!" To everyone's shock Goten erupted with red light and charged at the Blockbuster monster. He headbutted the creature in the chest launching it back into a pillar. He smashed straight through the pillar and cracked another one behind it.

The Blockbuster monster roared with pain as its rock hard shell had been cracked by the super headbutt. The Blockbuster turned in rage to the little Saiyan prepared to crush him. Goten, whose sudden power spike had subsided was shaking in fear of the larger creature. But before the monster could attack Gohan ran in and with the last of his strength got between Goten and the monster. "Cover your eyes!" He shouted as he put his hand to his head. The others did as he said. "Solar Flare!" The blinding light that followed caused the eyelidless monster to go berserk.

Without the ability to see he started smashing into random objects in an attempt to find his pray. He hit a support pillar and the entire building shook. "Of course." Robin said noticing the building shaking. "KF, Aqualad, Superboy get over here." He called over the others to explain his plan.

As the Blockbuster monster started to regain his sight Kid Flash punched him in his face to get his attention pulling off some of his human skin in the process. The speedster was a little disturbed by it but decided to make the best of it. "I got your nose." He said causing the Blockbuster to go after him full force.

Gohan pulled Goten with him over to safety while the creature was distracted. He saw Superboy and Aqualad taking out the support pillars as he went and realized what they were doing. Robin came forward with a piece of chock and drew a large 'X' in the middle of the floor. Aqualad covered the area in water.

"KF!" Robin shouted to let the speedster know that the time had come. He ran passed the 'X' and let the monster chase him. As he reached the spot Superboy jumped forward and punched the creature hard in the face at the same time Gohan shot a weak ki blast at its ankles to knock it off its feet and send it falling to the ground.

As the creature tried to push itself back up, Aqualad sent an electric current through the water shocking the beast to stop it from moving.

"Move!" Robin shouted they all started making getting away just as the explosive discs that Robin had thrown onto the roof above them blew causing the entire building to cave in. Gohan threw himself over Goten to protect his younger brother just as Superboy and Aqualad tried to take the most of it for Robin and Kid Flash.

After the rubble had finally settled Superboy pushed a large slab of rock off of the group of young heroes. "We... we did it." Aqualad was the first to speak. Each of their clothes was rather torn up and Kid Flash and Robin had some bruises.

"Was there... ever any doubt." Robin panted. He gave Kid Flash a high five and they both cringed from the pain the small action brought on.

"Hey guys... next time we raid a evil genetics lab to free some superpowered clones... lets take the elevator out. Ok." Gohan said still in pain from his hunger. "It would have been a lot faster, and we wouldn't have had to deal with the mutated scientist."

"Yeah... next time." Kid Flash responded with a laugh.

Superboy had walked over to the Blockbuster monster and was glaring down at the unconscious and pinned creature. But he turned when he heard Kid Flash's voice. "See, the moon." Kid Flash said pointing up at the sky.

"Wow... it's so pretty." Goten said looking up with wide eyes. Gohan's heart sank as he noticed the twitching tail behind his new little brother.

Gohan looked up to see a moon that was just two nights from being full. "Wow... I can't believe I forgot about the moon. We're lucky it isn't full right now or we would be so died."

"Why's that?" Robin said as they all looked at the moon.

"When a Saiyan, the race that Goten and I are, who still has his tail looks at a full moon, they turn into giant rampaging monsters that could easily take out an entire city." Gohan said the others looked at him with shock.

"Wow... we did dodge a bullet." Robin said.

Superboy was still looking at the moon when a small dot in the middle of it that was getting larger and larger. Squinting to use his supervision he could make out who it was.

"Oh, Superman... do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash laughed realizing how much trouble they were in as the entire Justice League came flying in, those who couldn't fly themselves were carried by a platform provided by a Green Lantern.

Everyone was looking quietly at the group of children. Goten felt scared and hid behind Gohan who started to try to comfort him. But Superboy walked forward in front of the group looking up at his genetic father, the eyes of the entire league were on him. He lifted up a tear in his solar suit to reveal the red S shield on his chest. Superboy gave a hopeful look towards Superman, that he would take everything well just like Gohan did. But after the moments shock was over Superman looked angry and disgusted. Right then and there the dream that Superboy had had since he was self aware enough to dream was shattered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman said looking down at the clone.

Superboy looked down trying to stop himself from shouting. Kid Flash stepped forward. "He doesn't like to be called that." He murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy blurted loudly so that the whole Justice League looked shocked.

But all murmuring stopped with just two words from Batman. "Start talking."

* * *

><p>Gohan bit into an energy bar that Flash had with him as he sat with the others from the Cadmus mission. Members of the league were moving around handling their own missions, whether they were with the group that was escorting the Blockbuster monster to prison or entering the underground structure of Cadmus to get answers.<p>

Superboy glanced over to were Superman was talking with Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter. Gohan was surprised that he could hardly feel any ki at all coming from 'earth strongest hero'. Wonder Woman seemed to be giving the big blue a piece of her mind will J'onn was just trying to stay out of the woman's war path. But the look on Superman's face was not changing. Finishing her rant Wonder Woman pointed at Superboy who looked away trying to pretend that he didn't care.

Superman turned and walked up to Superboy. "Look we'll... figure something out for you. The League will I mean. Until then... I better make sure that they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Superman said before flying away not even in the same direction as the Blockbuster. Superboy looked like he wanted to smash something really bad.

The other kids gave him a sorrowful look except for Goten who didn't understand what was going on. Where Superboy had been educated telepathically for sixteen weeks, Goten had been for only two until his body grew an immunity to the growth serum and they decided that his five times normal human strength didn't warrant further efforts.

Batman walked up to the group with Flash and Aquaman in toe, knowing that the time had come for the mentors to scold their proteges, Wonder Woman joined them.

"The League will investigate Cadmus. All fifty-two levels. But let's get one thing straight..." Batman started.

"You should have called." Flash quickly added during Batman's breath.

"Results aside, we are not happy." Batman said glaring at the group of children. "You disobeyed direct orders, hacked League computer, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry. But we will." Aqualad said standing up to the dark knight.

"Kaldur'Ahm, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my king. But no." Aqualad said surprising the king of Atlantic. His protege had nerve said no to him before. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"Look if this is about your treatment back at the hall, the four of you..." Flash began but his nephew cut him off.

"The five of us, and it's not." Kid Flash said walking forward to join Aqualad.

"Make that six, Goten's in this too." Gohan said his little brother nodding behind him.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Otherwise, why train us at all?" Robin said joining the others.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said glaring at his elders. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of our way."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the young heroes.

* * *

><p>Three days later they had all gathered again in an underground cave base inside of a mountain just outside of Happy Harbor, Road Island, also called Mount Justice. Goten had recovered quickly from the trauma of Cadmus and was an excited little saiyan child. He was climbing over everything and exploring his new surroundings, laughing all the while. He wasn't in his old torn up white jump suit anymore, instead he wore a orange and blue gi, the same as the one that had been worn by the father he never got to met. Gohan had made it for him and then they had started his training. Just like any Saiyan, Goten enjoyed combat and quickly learned all the basic fighting stances in just two days under the watchful eye of his elder brother.<p>

"This cave was the original secret headquarters of the Justice League. It's being called back into commission. Since you six insist on staying together and fighting the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Batman said to the kids, other than Goten who was climbing up onto the walls. "Red Tornado has volunteered to stay here and watch over you, Black Canary is in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked still worried that they would just be treated like a joke.

"Yes, but covert." Batman explained.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash said from next to Kid Flash. "There's a reason we wear these big targets on our chests." He pointed to his own symbol to make a point.

"But they come with a price. Our movements are to easy to track so it is difficult for us to attempt infiltration missions." Diana said standing behind Batman.

"Project Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can work on the sly." Aquaman said.

"You seven will be that team." Batman said seriously.

"Cool. Wait, 'seven of us'?" Robin said wondering if he miss heard his mentor.

Batman nodded and looked behind the group causing them all to turn to see what he was looking at. The Martian Manhunter came in with another green skinned person with him. A girl who looked around fifteen. She walked in a little nervously and moved some of her red hair out of her eyes. "Meet the Martian Manhunter's niece; Miss Martian."

"Um... hi." Miss Martian said waving to the group.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash said grinning as he moved in to introduce himself to his new female teammate. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash, these are Robin, Aqualad and Wonderboy. It's cool if you forget their names." He said clearly flirting.

"I'm grateful for being included." She said. She was nearly as over polite as Gohan. The sidekicks gathered around the new girl to greet her. But Superboy stayed behind, he was still not much of a social person.

But seeing this Gohan called him over. "Superboy, come meet Miss Martian!" He shouted calling the boy over.

Superboy walked up to her not saying anything. But Miss Martian's clothes began to change. Her cape shrank until it disappeared and her white shirt turned black like Superboy's, though there was still the red X of the Martian Manhunter over it. "I... like your tshirt." Miss Martian said. Superboy looked surprised but then a smile crossed his face.

"Weee!" Goten fell down from the ceiling about them and landed in the middle of the group laughing his head off. He looked up at Miss Martian and smiled. "Hi, I'm Goten." He said happily.

After a moment of shock Miss Martian dragged him into a hug. "Oh, he's so cute." She giggled. Everyone grinned at the creation of their new team.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said, repeating the same works from before they had entered the hall of Justice, only now they seemed more real.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"So, I hear you guys went to try to talk to Speedy yesterday." Gohan said as he and Aqualad were standing around the cave watching Goten practicing his ki control. He was making balls of blue energy and trying to move them through golden hoops that Gohan was creating out of his own ki and moving though the air. Aqualad was drawn away from his awe of their training drills.<p>

"Our friend... did not wish to join the team. He believes that it is just the Justice League's means to 'keep us in our place'." Aqualad said watching Goten work.

"I guess some people just don't play well with others." Gohan said thinking about Vegeta. Aqualad seemed a little depressed by the statement. "Maybe he will change his mind after he realizes that there are limits to what he can do alone." Gohan said though he didn't really believe it himself, it did seem to cheer Aqualad up a bit.

Goten was starting to try and form a third ball to make it so he would be having three going at once, but then all of them died as it was to much for him to concentrate on. "Ah, I thought I had it." Goten pouted as Gohan's energy rings disappeared.

"That's alright Goten, you did really well." Gohan said walking up to his little brother and ruffling his hair. "Controlling two ki spheres is pretty good since you only have two hands and two eyes and so on. It is moving past that to three that's the hard part. But once you get to three you will find that adding more is easier."

"That's what you said about getting to two balls, and making the first one, and getting to my energy in the first place and even the punching and kicking before that." Goten named every step that he had gone through.

Gohan chuckled. "I guess I did. But you don't realize how much strong you have gotten in these last two weeks." Gohan said. "You are getting stronger by leaps and bounds. Most people would take years to get to where you are now." Goten still didn't look convinced. Gohan sighed. "Fine then, how about I reward you for all your hard work. It's time for you to learn how to fly."

Goten's tail twitched and a wide grin spread across his face. "Really!?" He asked and shouted with delight when his brother nodded. "Yeah, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright alright." Gohan laughed. "Now flying is going to be one of the easiest things I will teach you since you already as starting to get the hang of controlling your energy." As Gohan was talking Superboy entered the room with Miss Martian. "All you have to do is take control of your ki and push it under you."

Goten nodded and began to jump up into the air only to come back down. He did it again and again before Gohan stopped him. "No Goten, your ki, use your ki, not your legs." Goten nodded and closed his eyes so that he could focus better.

"What are they doing now?" Superboy asked Aqualad. Gohan and Goten didn't go to the cave all that often, but when they did they usually just continued their training. But Superboy's jaw dropped when Goten started to flout off the floor and hoovered a few feet in the air. "Is he..."

Goten opened up his eyes and laugh. "Big Brother, look at me! I'm flying!" He said pushing a bit of his ki behind him to push himself forward. At first he was trying to use his arms to steady himself but then as he got the hang of it he just left them at his sides and he flew around in circles. "Goten's a birdy, Goten's a birdy." He sang happily.

Superboy's eyes were filled with wonder and jealously. After all, Goten had Wonderboy to teach him how to do everything, but Superboy was on his own. Superman had made it clear enough that he wanted nothing to do with his Genomorph clone. Superboy hadn't even seen him in the two weeks he had been surface side, and no matter how much he pretended he didn't care, it stung that the man he dreamed of being wouldn't even look at him.

But Goten lost focus in his excitement and fell to the ground face first. Pushing himself up he started crying. Miss Martian panicked and flew straight to him. "Goten are you ok?" She asked patting his head as she pulled him into a hug. Goten nodded but he was still crying. "There there, it's ok".

"Goten, I want you to stop crying." Gohan said kneeling down to his brother. They all looked a little shocked at him. It wasn't like him to be insensitive. "Falling that far isn't enough to hurt you. You body is just reacting to the shock. One of the most important things a fighter must learn is to control their bodies reactions. So I want you to stop crying. You think you can do that?"

Goten took a gulp of air and then nodded as he worked to stop the tears coming from his eyes. "That's it Goten." Gohan said smiling and ruffling his brothers hair. "Keep learning at this rate and soon you'll be stronger than Aqualad." Said hero looked embarrassed, being compared to a four year old.

"Wonderboy, you should take it easier on him. He's only four." Miss Martian said still holding the littlest boy.

"I know, a good age to start." Gohan nodded not understanding the statement. "That's when I started training under my first mentor. He threw me at mountains to force me to learn to control my ki or die. I learned a lot from Mr. Piccolo those months I spent with him. Though I heard that some Saiyan's started their training younger."

Miss Martian opened up her mouth to argue by Superboy cut her off. "Just give it up. They are different from most people." He said not wanting to hear it. "Besides we came to say that Tornado is on his way here right now."

"A mission?" Aqualad asked a hopeful note in his voice.

"It better be." Superboy said crossing his arms. The group had yet to have a mission in the two weeks since the Cadmus incident.

As they were talking the Zeta tube came to life. "Recognized Robin; B01, Kid Flash B02." The computer said as Robin and Kid Flash appeared the the Zeta-beams and existed the tubs.

"Did you ask him?" "What did he say?" Robin and Kid Flash asked excitedly.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad said smiling at his friends' enthusiasm.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The speedster said before running towards the front entrance. Everyone else flowed Robin was to excited to notice that Goten was flying right above him.

* * *

><p>They made it to the entrance, a hidden trap door at the basic of the mountain just as Red Tornado landed. "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"<p>

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad said but it was pretty clear that there was no mission.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibilities." Red Tornado reinformed the group.

Robin was the next to speak up. "But it's been almost two weeks, and we haven't done anything."

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." Red Tornado said Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad seemed peeved at the response.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said roughly as if insulted.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." Red Tornado suggested then he walked up to Gohan. "Batman wishes you go to the Hall of Justice."

"What, why?" Gohan asked as the other sidekicks fumed at being blown off.

"I was not told. I do believe however it has to do with things that were found at Cadmus." Red Tornado said then Red Tornado continued before anyone could ask questions.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash mumbled angrily.

"Does he think we are falling for this?" Robin said looking around the group.

"Why, it might be fun?" Goten said from above them.

"What the, since when can you fly!?" Kid Flash shouted looking up at the boy.

"Since around two minutes before you got to the cave." Miss Martian informed him.

"What did he mean that they found something at Cadmus? And why should they tell Wonderboy instead of me?" Superboy said angrily.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian said. She looked over to Red Tornado and stretched out her telepathic powers trying to find his consciousness. But she couldn't find it. "Oh,I forgot he was a machine. Inorganic, I can't read his mind." She said sulking a little.

Kid Flash gave the Martian a smile. "It was worth a try." He said before taking the chance to flirt. "So... you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin said elbowing the young speedster in the gut.

"I guess the only way we will know why they went me is if I go." Gohan said looking in the direction of the Hall of Justice. He could sense Wonder Woman was there along with a few other large kis that he didn't know as well. "Goten, why don't you stay with the others until I get back." He said to the boy who was flying around in circles about them. "And don't fly too high will I'm gone. Falling twenty feet might not really hurt you but a hundred would be pushing it."

"Ok!" Goten said as he did loops in the air. Gohan himself lifted off the ground and flew towards the Zeta tubs so he wouldn't have to walk in through the front door in front of all the cameras.

The group watched him go before returning to the matter at hand. "And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said a little bitterly as they all began their tour.

* * *

><p>After getting to the Hall of Justice he was lead into a meeting room. Many members of the League were waiting their sitting around a table. "Gohan, what are you doing here?" Wonder Woman asked having not been told that he would be there.<p>

"I called for him. This involves him." Batman said pulling up some information on a holoscreen. "As you all know Cadmus was taking part in activities involving cloning. Leading to Superboy and Goten." Superman shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his clone. "We have found the records of Superman and Wonderboy's DNA and have destroyed them. But before we did we found something... interesting about Wonderboy's DNA."

Batman pressed a few buttons and a chart came up. "According to a test done on it by the scientists at Cadmus his genetic code is 47 percent human with a 2 percent margin of error. In other words he is only half alien." Some of the leagues were shocked by this.

"Is that even possible? I mean... the likelihood that two species of different planets share simular enough genetic material to procreate is... well it's unbelievable." Flash said considering it from a scientific perspective.

"It appears to be made possible by one set of genetics overpowering the other." Batman said. "But it does raise the question. Who is Gohan and how is he from Earth, but not this Earth." Batman said staring at Gohan who didn't look all that surprised.

"Batman, I thought we agreed to leave the kid's history alone." Green Arrow said looking questioningly at the dark knight. Diana nodded in agreement.

"Given the nature off his non-human parentage, it is imperative that we know everything." Batman said nodding to John Smith of the Green Lanterns.

The Green Lantern sighed. "After I first heard about the kid I did a little digging around Ao to see if I could find anything on the 'Saiyans'. Well I found something. A lot of something." Gohan paled thinking about the history of the Saiyan race. "There is an entire section of the hall of records dedicated to the crimes committed by this single race."

"Explain?" Superman asked.

"To put it bluntly, the Saiyans were a race that had connections with the Cold Empire a few hundred years back. They were well known for going to inhabited planets and... whipping out all intelligent life on them before selling them to the highest bidder." The Green Lantern said. The Leaguers eyes widened.

"You don't think that Wonderboy is involved do you? He's only nine." Captain Marvel said in the young heroes defense.

The Green Lantern opened his mouth to respond but Gohan bet him to it. "In the reality that I came from, the Saiyans would rate planets on a scale of one to four; one being the strongest and four being the weakest." He started looking that his feet. "For a rank one planet they would invade it with a full army. A rank two would be a team of about five individuals. Three would be a single adult. And a rank four planet... they would send an infant that was programmed to destroy the planet when it grew up."

"They use their own children... as tactical bombs." The Green Lantern said. After a moment of stunned silence the question was asked. "What rank is Earth?"

"With or without the Justice League?" Gohan asked. The Batman glared. "Without the Justice League it would be a rank four. With it... I would guess a rank two. In my reality, my dad was sent to the planet as a baby to... purge it. But he forgot his mission after a hit to the head and ended up becoming the leader of the planets special forces, the Z Senshi."

"Did you know about this?" Batman whispered to Wonder Woman who glared at him but nodded. "And you didn't say anything?" She looked away from him.

"You keep saying your reality, what do you mean?" Flash asked taking advantage of the horror of the other members of the league.

"After I first started to see humans and the rest of this worlds climate it all seemed too familiar to my home world to be just chance." Gohan said sadly. "I think that we are two separate time lines splitting off from each other pretty early. In my world the dinosaurs didn't die off in any mass extinction so humans had to compete for food and defend themselves against much larger predators. They probably would have died off if a Namekian didn't intervene. So just like your Egypt's culture takes was influenced by the Thanagarians that helped it grow in the harsh desert. Our world's culture took on a lot of elements simular to the Namekians'. They ways of fighting and their domed houses. Some elements of our language remained the same." Gohan explained.

"The Namekians?" The Green Lantern asked in surprise.

"You know of them?" Batman asked.

Green Lantern nodded. "The Namekians were a race of mystics. There was a great war between them and the Cold Empire in which the Namekian leader, Guru, sacrificed himself to defeat King Cold and his children, but not before the Cold Empire blow up their planet. The Namekians are extinct. The battle is the stuff of legends at the galactic counsels."

Gohan was surprised for the first time that meeting. His eyes fell to the floor. "Dende... Mr. Picollo." He mumbled sadly. It was again a different history than in his world. King Cold must have attacked Namek when Guru was still in his prime and the Super Namekian must have defeated him at the cost of his own life.

"Given the history of your race we can't leave you up to chance." Batman said turning to the Martian Manhunter. "Do it."

Wonder Woman slammed her fist on the table hard enough to cause the reinforced metal to buckle under the weight of the hit. She glared daggers at the bat as the rest of the League shrank away from the woman's war path. "I thought I told you that I wouldn't allow you to violate Gohan's mind!" The Princess nearly shouted. "I mean no offense to you J'onn, but your powers are not gentle in the slightest and can cause psychological damage! The boy has gone through enough in his life!"

"It's... ok Princess." Gohan said quietly causing the room to go silent. "Everyone is just trying to do their best to protect the world. I understand... do... do what you must." Gohan said looking to the manhunter.

The Martian glanced over at Wonder Woman. Even with the boy's permission he was still slightly afraid for his safety should anything go wrong. But the Amazon had deflated at the boy's words. Nodding the Martian Manhunter's eyes glowed red and he entered Gohan's mind.

Gohan allowed the Martian passed his defenses and into his memory. He was forced to remember everything, every detail of every horrific event that had ever happened to him; starting from when his uncle kidnaping him, the death of his father for the first time, being forced to survive on his own for six months at the age of four, the death of his mentor who sacrificed himself to protect him, onto planet Namek were he had his neck broken by Raccoon. But that was as far as he got. The Manhunter couldn't take it anymore and broke the connection.

When he came out of the psychic link he found Gohan huddled on the floor crying and a nearly unconscious Batman with an angry Wonder Woman shaking him. "You are a prick you know that." She said saying as she threw him back down before any of the others could react. "Congratulations, you drove a nine year old who has never done anything wrong to tears to satisfy your curiosity and paranoia." She walked over to Gohan to help him up. "Come on, I'll take you home." She said gentle.

Gohan shook his head and struggled to stop crying. "I'm ok. I'm sorry for my weakness. Please continue." He said whipping the tears from his eyes. The Martian was speechless, the process had to have been more painful for the boy than it had been for him, yet he was ready to continue. "Mr. Piccolo used to say that anyone who can't face their past can't shape their future. I will not be beaten, please continue."

J'onn noticed the death glares coming from many of the league members that told him that it was not in his best interest to try telepathy again. Hawkgirl had a particularly strong grip on her mace under the table. "I... am afraid that even if you are ready to try again I am not. Your memories were more painful than I had first anticipated. Perhaps we will try it another day... when we are both more prepared." The Martian said though he had no desire to ever try that again.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I hurt you." Gohan apologized plucking even more of the leagues' heart strings. Wonder Woman left with Gohan as Batman pulled himself back into his seat.

"What did you learn?" Batman asked the Martian Manhunter.

The entire room glared at the bat. "You just made a nine year old boy relive the worst experiences of his life. Seriously not cool." Captain Marvel said crossing his arms.

"It was necessary." Batman said before repeating his command. "What did you learn."

The Martian Manhunter just started talking about what he saw. "The child joined his world's defends, their equivalent of the Justice League, at the age of five in a fight against two Saiyans. The fight ended with half the members of both parties dead and the rest beaten within an inch of their lives." The Leaguers paled. "He then left his planet and went to Namek were he had to watch powerlessly as an entire village was slaughtered right in front of him before risking his life to save the last child of that village. Then in a fight against King Cold's elite soldiers where he was... I don't know how to describe it. A broken leg, and broken arm, three broken ribs... and his neck."

"How... how did he live though something like that?" Zatara said shuddering. Imagining anything like that happening to his daughter was horrifying.

The Manhunter shook his head. "I do not know, it was too much pain for me to handle and I broke the connection." Then he looked at them. "But he was only five and a half at the time. So their are four years worth of fighting unaccounted for. At the very least there would be the fight against King Cold's son, Frieza. And whatever creature he fought before he came to our world. I do not envy that boy."

"I hope you have a good reason for why you made him go through all that." Superman said looking to Batman.

"I do." Batman said pulling up a file. "These are the numbers for a Saiyan's power, gotten from Green Lantern archives. Gohan or Wonderboy shows higher numbers than this. A lot higher. If a normal Saiyan was like a human, than Gohan would be Superboy."

"What are you saying, that the child is some kind of... Super Saiyan?" Hawkman said sarcastically.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Batman said in all seriousness. "In the Saiyans' legends there were beings referred to as 'Super Saiyans' that were said to be born once ever thousand years and were a hundred times stronger than a normal Saiyan. There was only one record of a Super Saiyan fighting in the Green Lanterns' records. It destroyed an entire star system." Batman turned to the Martian Manhunter again. "So, what are the chances that he suddenly decides to blow up the planet? Because if he choose to, I don't know how much we can do to stop him."

"I cannot see him deciding to end all life. He seems to live under a strict code of honor that does not allow for killing innocent people." J'onn shook his head. "I do not think that we should worry."

Batman nodded and breathed a sigh of relief that surprised the surrounding members of the League. "Now we only have to worry if Wonder Woman decides to kill me or not." He joked.

* * *

><p>While Gohan was being questioned by the Batman, the other members of the Young Justice Team were finishing up their tour of the cave. "I don't get it, why abandon this place for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.<p>

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Robin explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? That makes sense." Superboy said sarcastically.

Miss Martian seemed a little more distressed by the idea that the villains new where it was. "If the villains know about the cave, then we must be on constant alert."

"Don't worry, if bad guys show up then me and big brother will beat them up!" Goten said throwing some punches and kicks well in midair.

"Good spirit there, but that won't be necessary." Robin said grabbing Miss Martian's hand. "The bad guys know we know that they know about the place, so they'd never think to look for us here."

Kid Flash pulled his hands off of the Martian girl before summarizing. "What he means is; we're hiding in plain sight." Robin glared at his teammate for ruining it for him.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian said.

Goten stopped his punches and kicks and sniffed the air. "I smell something weird." He said not recognizing the smell.

"It's probably just KF being in heat." Robin joked.

"Dude. You can't say that in from of a little kid. You want to be the one to give him 'the talk'?" Kid Flash said Robin paled.

"No, I smell it too." Superboy said walking forward. Kid Flash lifted up his arm and sniffed. "It's not you. I smell smoke."

"My cookies!" Miss Martian gasped and flew off towards the kitchen. When the rest of them had caught up to her she had a tray of burnt cookies out on the counter. "I was trying out Ramey Jones recipe from episode 17 of... uh... Never mind." She said a little embarrassed.

Robin put a comforting hand on Miss Martian's shoulder. "I'm sure they would've tasted great. And hey, they don't seem to mind." He said pointing to Kid Flash and Goten. how had already finished half of the cookies. Kid Flash stopped when he realized people were watching but Goten just kept going.

"These are a lot better than what they had a Cadmus." Goten said happily as he ate his sixth cookie.

"I'll... make more." Miss Martian chuckled at the cute little boy.

"It was sweet of you to bake any." Aqualad said trying to be polite. Miss Martian blushed.

"Thanks Aqualad." Miss Martian said.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actual, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad said.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash said leaning towards the Martian girl. "See I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses. Batman has forbidden him from telling anyone his real name."

"My name really is Goten, Goten Son." Goten said. "But my big brother's name is Gohan. We've been talking about what Superhero name I should have. I like Kid Icarus or just Icarus for short."

"That's a nice name." Miss Martian said as the others wondered if it was smart of name yourself after a man who felt to his death because he thought himself on the same level as the gods. "My name isn't much of a secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on earth now." Megan said. She was acting a little too happy about that fact.

Superboy turned and started to walk out. Seeing this Megan sent him a telepathic message. 'Don't worry, Superboy. We'll find you an earth name too.' Superboy froze as he heard her voice in his head.

Grabbing his head Superboy shouted. "Get out of my head!"

Megan was shocked a looked at the others. 'What's wrong? Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically." Megan was surprised again when the others gasped and grab their heads as well, except for Goten who was looking around trying to find where the sound was coming from.

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur said to the Martian a little harshly but then he added in a gentler tone. "Things are different here on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally added.

"I... I didn't mean to..." Megan tried to apologize but she was cut off.

"Just. Stay. Out!" Superboy said going and sitting down on a coach.

Megan looked down and was quiet. Goten pulled on his sleeve. "It's ok... if it makes you feel better you can still talk to me like that. I don't mind." Goten said thinking that she was just sad she wasn't allowed to use he powers.

Megan smiled at the little boy. 'Thank you Goten.' She thought to him. The she slapped herself in the forehead. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do." She said and started to fly off the others following her except for Superboy. Megan turned back to get him. "Superboy, please." She pleaded.

"Don't talk to me." He said not looking at her. Megan sank a little were she had been flouting. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye Superboy sighed and without a word got up and started to walk out after the others. Megan's face immediately brightened.

They took a path to the hanger. In the middle of the hanger was a large red blob the size of a large van. "What's that?" The ever curious Goten asked.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship!" M'gann said excitedly. The older boys didn't seem as impressed.

"Um... Cute." Wally said. "Not aero-dynamic, but cute."

Megan giggled. "It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." The young Martian sent a mental command to the Bio-ship and it began to unfold and expand, rapidly changing shape as it went.

But the time it was done it was more than five times its original size and had clearly aero-dynamic wings. Turning it around with the flick of a wrist she opened up a door in the back and made a ramp come down leading up to the ship. "Well, come on." Megan said flying into her ship with Goten at her heels. Them moment the boys got over their surprised they followed.

As they entered seats and windows all formed in front of them. "Strap in for launch." Megan joked as they sat down and seatbelts formed across their chests.

Megan sat down in the pilot's seat in the middle of the ship and activated a communicator. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." She asked as the placed her hands on two large orbs on either side of her seat that acted as the controls. Once to hanger doors were completely open they flew out for their joy ride.

"Incredible." Robin said looking out as the landscape sped by below them.

"She sure is... I mean the ship! Like all ships is a she." Kid Flash said quickly.

Robin smirked at the speedster. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!" Wally shouted as Goten laughed.

"Faster, faster!" Goten was shouting.

While all the others were distracted, Kaldur leaned over to talk to Superboy. "I may not be a mind reader, but I can guess what you're thinking." The Atlantian said Superboy glared at the other boy. "You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say your sorry." Superboy glanced over his shoulder at the Martian but then just looked forward.

Megan was also thinking about the incident in the kitchen. Noticing her worried expression Robin tried to assure her. "He'll come around." Robin whispered.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Miss Martian whispered back.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally whispered knowing full well that Superboy could hear them.

Just as things were starting to get awkward the communication came up and Red Tornado addressed the team. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you co-ordinates." Red Tornado said.

"Co-ordinates received. Adjusting course." Megan said seriously as she made the necessary changes.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin scoffed.

"Hey, a simple fire led you to Superboy and Goten. We should find out what caused the alert." Miss Martian reasoned. They arrived outside of the power plant just moments later.

"What's that?" Goten asked pointing out the window.

Following his gaze the teams eyes widened. "I think we found what caused the alert." Superboy deadpanned as a tornado headed straight for them. The Bio-ship was pulled into the tornado and thrown around.

"Hang on!" Megan shouted as she pushed the ship forward causing it to boomerang out of the not so natural disaster. Getting out of the tornado's path Megan landed the ship and all the occupants rushed out.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England!?" Aqualad asked but Robin was no were to be seen. "Robin?"

"But he was just here." Megan said shocked, but the explosions from the plant called them all to action instead of pondering the disappearance of their teammate.

As they entered the plant though the mystery of 'Where is Robin' was solved as he was thrown against a wall next to them. Across the room was a red suit of armor with tubes attached to devices on its arms and back. The armor also had a brown scarf around its neck.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy said sarcastically as he got ready to join the fight.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!" Robin shouted.

"My apologies." The robotman said loudly. "You may address me as Mr. Twister." Superboy tried to rush him but a miniature tornado picked him up and sent him flying towards the far wall.

Making eye contact with Megan, Aqualad nodded to signal the attack. Kid Flash ran forward at full speed before flipping into a double footed kick. But he lacked the power to do any serious damage to the armored villain and was swept up in a twister and thrown out of the building through the docking bay.

Megan and Aqualad didn't do any better, as they both rushed Mr. Twister the villain created more miniature twisters and easily throw them aside. "I was prepared to be chalanged by a superhero. I was not however expecting children." Mr. Twister mocked.

"We're not children!" Robin shouted through some bat-a-rangs that were blown aside.

"Objectively you are." Twister said smugly. But then Goten who had been sneaking around from the roof jumped down on top of Mr. Twister and started to pound on his helmet. The young saiyan's fledgling super strength wasn't enough to destroy the enemy, but it still put several dents into the red armor. "Get it off me, get it off me!" Twister screamed in panic before surrounding himself by a tornado that pulled the youngest of heroes off and spun him in the air a few times before flinging him at Robin who was knocked back on the impact.

"You ok Go... Icarus?" Robin asked catching himself before saying Goten in front of a enemy.

"Wow... so many stars." Goten said he stumbled a little as he tried to regain his balance. "That was fun."

"The rest of you were bad enough but this is just absurd!" The red villain shouted. "Is he even out of dippers yet! What's he hero name, Baby Monkey!?"

"I'm not a monkey!" Goten shouted. "I'm... um... I'm Kid Icarus!" He said proudly.

"Your kidding." The villain said before breaking out with laughter. "How fitting!"

"Thanks." Goten said smiling causing Robin to face palm.

"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Twister said sarcastically.

"Well we'd hate to see you disturbed!" Robin shouted as Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad rejoined them. "Maybe you will be more turbed when we kick your metal butt!"

Using her telekinesis M'gann pulled on a pipeline above Twister casing steam to pour out over the bad guy blinding him. Superboy jumped up towards the mist, using it as cover but Twister sent both the mist and Superboy flying with a single wing, sending Superboy back into Miss Martian knocking the girl down. Then two more twisters picked Robin and Aqualad up and throw them against each other.

Goten tried to threw a ki blast at the metal man, but a twister picked up the small ki blast and redirected it to fly straight back at him. Goten was knocked to the ground with the rest as he moved his hands in the way to block the attack.

"Indeed, that was quite turbing." Twister joked before flying out of the plant.

Wally was getting up from were he had been thrown to and saw Twister flying out of the power plant. Wally ran and tried to tackle Twister but Twister evaded his attack. "What have you done to my team!?" Wally shouted angrily.

"Embarrassed them largely." Mr. Twister said before creating another tornado, only this time since they were outside it was much larger. Wally was picked up and carried to crash into the power plant. But when the dust kicked up by the tornado settled Wally was being held in middle air away from the building.

"I got you, Wally!" Megan said before slowly lowering the speedster back to the ground.

"Wow, thanks." Wally said nodding the the Martian.

"I would have thought you all would have learned your limitations by now." Twister said getting annoyed by the heroes.

"What do you want!?" Aqualad shouted, there didn't seem to be any point behind the attack, but a point might reveal a weakness.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero!" Twister demanded.

Aqualad turned to Megan. "Read his mind! Find a weakness!"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" Megan said confused.

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin shouted. Being treated like a joke was getting to all of them.

Megan concentrated on the flying machine. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" Megan said confused but then she slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

Goten checked his own ki sense. "She's right, Twister is an android. I can't feel any ki coming from him." Goten agreed. "It has to be Mr. Tornado." Goten sounded sure of himself, even if still a little to happy for the rest of the group.

"Red Tornado was the one who sent us here." Aqualad said angrily.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test. Something to keep us busy." Robin added.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Kid Flash said glaring holes in the ground. "This game is so over." They all started to walk forward.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" Robin shouted over the wind.

"So, let's end this!" Aqualad added.

"Consider it ended." Twister said, he made two large tornadoes that folded in on each other and began to form a giant thunder cloud in the sky above them. The group started to look nervous but Aqualad tried to remind them they weren't in any real danger from Tornado.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" Aqualad shouted and they all stood tall.

Lightning began to appear in the sky above them. "Um... can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash asked nervously.

"You think I'm Tornado? How ironic!" Twister laughed before throwing a blast of lightning into the center of the group of children sending them all to the ground. Only Superboy pushed himself back up and seeing his unconscious team jumped up at the robot to try to smash him. But he was intercepted in mid flight by another lightning bolt, this one a direct hit, that sent him flying back and crashing into the ground hard enough to leave a trail in the dirt.

'Not Red Tornado' flew closer to the group preparing to finish them off. Goten and Miss Martian started to regain their wits. Twister was overing over them all and started to throw enough shot of lightning. "Masenko HA!" Goten had brought his hands to his forehead and fired a large blast of blue light with the most powerful attack he had been taught so far. It collided head on with the bolt of lightning and the two forces exploded sending light and smoke everywhere. While the dust covered the robots vision the Bio-ship came in and camouflaged the team.

Twister looked around trying to see were the children had gone. "Fine then! I won't deny that you children have power!" Twister shouted angrily clenching a fist in front of him that crackled with electricity. "But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objective! So, stay concealed! If you confront me again, then I will show you no mercy!" And with that the robot turned and started to fly towards the city.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked rubbing his head.

"Um... I put the Bio-ship between us..." Miss Martian said a little guiltily.

Superboy punch an upturned rock smashing it to pieces. "And that's supposed to make it right!? You two tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!" Superboy shouted angrily.

Both Goten and M'gann looked ashamed of themselves. "They did not do it on purpose." Aqualad tried to remind him but none of them seemed to be in the mood.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin added.

"You two are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here." Wally said.

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy shouted before leaping away.

"I... I just wanted to be part of the team." Megan said sadly as Robin and Kid Flash went after Superboy. Goten was just as close to tears.

"To be honest, I don't think we have much of a team." Aqualad said solemnly before running after the others. Megan scooped up Goten and they went into the Bio-ship and began the flight back to the Cave.

Miss Martian called Red Tornado and explained the situation to him. "The team really needs your help." She concluded.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

"I know he was an android. I couldn't sense any ki coming from him." Goten said.

Megan then realized what as going on. She slapped her head and said her catch phrase. "Hello Megan!"

* * *

><p>Back in Happy Harbor the team was not doing well. Superboy had just been thrown into his third house, as well as the two that Aqualad had been thrown into, only this time Twister dropped a boat on the boy of steel for good measure.<p>

Robin had ran out of his easy to reach grenades and was pulling out his utility belt. Strapping it around his shoulder.

"You brought your utility belt, seriously?" Kid Flash asked since their original reason for leaving the Cave had been a joy ride.

"Never leave home without it. First thing Batman taught me." Robin said proudly.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it." Kid Flash said rolling his eyes.

'Everyone, listen to me!' M'gann's words rang in all of her teammates heads.

Superboy pushed the boat off of him. "What did we tell you!?" Superboy shouted though she was not even their, she still got the message.

'I know, and I know that I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please... trust me.' Megan said to all of them before explaining her plan.

All the older boys started to gather up for an attack on Twister when Red Tornado flew through the sky towards the battle field. The red android lighted down in front of the kids.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot." Tornado said seeming to blow off the younger heroes.

"But we have a plan now!" Robin objected.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado said and the boys scattered grudgingly.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister shouted glad that his target had finally shown himself.

"I am here now." Tornado said simply. A twister appeared and went towards Mr. Twister how reacted with a tornado of his own before throwing one at Tornado who dodged.

"We appear to be evenly matched, Twister." Tornado said as they exchanged more wind funnels.

"No we are not, Tornado!" Twister shouted before throwing lightning at Red Tornado. The hero android was blasted back into a car and fell to the ground. Twister flew over to the downed android. "Remain still, android." He said as cables extended from his finger tips and went down to Red Tornado. "The reprogramming process won't take long."

Tornado reached up and grabbed the wires pulling and holding the other robot still. Then to Twisters shock Red Tornado's head changed into Miss Martian's. "Longer than you might think." The Martian said smugly having out played the twister villain.

"No!" Twister shouted as he was telepathically pushed backwards into a tornado and thrown into the air. As the tornado slowed, Kid Flash could be seen standing were it had been.

Well still in midair Twister sailed right in front of a waiting Kid Icarus with his hands over his forehead and the palms facing out. "Masenko... HA!" Goten shouted and the large blast of ki grabbed Twister and throw him hard against the ground.

Superboy then ran up, grabbing the villain who was heavily damaged. Superboy punched him hard smashing a hole into him before sending him flying into the ocean where Aqualad was waiting. Aqualad swung a large rotor as if it was a battle ax and logged it into Twister before shocking him hard causing an explosion that sent the villain back to land.

Megan that lifted the villain with her telekinesis and tore of his arms. Robin then threw some explosive bat-a-rangs at Twister for good meassure and causing the wind villain to fall to the ground hard.

As they all gathered around what remained of the robot the chest opened and a skinny man with huge sideburns fell out. "Foul, I call foul." The man said a little weakly.

Megan glared at the man and lifted up a large rock and brought it over the man. "Megan no!" Aqualad shouted but the Martian brought the heavy rock down on the man crushing him. All the boys were shocked.

"I don't know how you do things on Mars, but here on Earth we don't execute our captives!" Robin shouted.

"You said you trusted me." Megan smirked lifting the rock to show smashed machine parts. "That's why I couldn't read his mind. He was an android."

Wally walked forward and picked up an eyeball. "Cool, souvenir." He said tossing it in the air and catching it.

"We should've had more faith in you." Aqualad apologized to Miss Martian.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it, rocked?" Kid Flash joked. Everyone, even Goten, cringed at the lousy joke.

"Ignore him, we're all just turbed you're on the team." Robin said.

A low growling noise filled the air and they all looked at Goten who was holding his stomach. "I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" The little Saiyan asked. The others burst into laughter other than Superboy who merely smiled.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the base they found Gohan waiting for them with Red Tornado. Goten ran forward with his arms stretched out. "Big Brother!" He shouted happily.<p>

"Hey Goten, what's up?" Gohan said messing with his little brother's hair.

"We fought an android." He said happily.

"Really?" Gohan grinned.

"Yeah, you missed the teams first mission man." Kid Flash said walking forward.

"Oh um, well... there will be others." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, there will be, but how about you report on this last one." Red Tornado said turning to Aqualad.

"The android was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur informed the Leaguer as Superboy dropped the create that they had shoveled the robot parts into.

"Agreed." Red Tornado said nodding.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

Red Tornado shook his head. "No, this was your battle. I do not believe that it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger..." Megan started more than a little worried about the statement.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado said turning and walking towards Gohan. Leaning forward to whisper in Gohan's ear Tornado asked. "I know why I didn't rush to their rescue, but you did not choose to join them when you found out... why?"

Gohan rubber the back of his neck. "No point, I knew they could do it. And how would it look if they tried so hard and then I jumped in and beat the thing. Like you said, this was their fight." Gohan whispered back, but then he noticed Superboy looking at him and remember the super hearing. Red Tornado seemed to accept the explanation and began to walk out.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Wonder Woman would have all jumped right in to fix things." Wally said as he watched the android go.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said crossing his arms.

"Dude, harsh." Wally said disapprovingly.

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado said from across the large main room of the Cave. "I have a heart; carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Tornado added turning to look at the group who looked sheepish.

"Right... sorry, I'll strive to be more... accurate." Robin said nervously.

"And more respectful." Aqualad added, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. Red Tornado nodded and finally left the room.

"So Gohan..." Wally said drawing out Wonderboy's real man though it went unnoticed. "What did the League want with you?"

"Oh..." Gohan said thinking about the meeting. "They... um... wanted to ask some things about my DNA. They found out from Cadmus that half of my DNA closely resembles a human's of this world. And since Goten and I are only half Saiyan on our fathers side, the planet that I came from seems to be an alternate vision of this one, where the dinosaurs never went extinct."

"Wait a second, dinosaurs... really?" Wally said wide eyed.

"They are nothing special back home." Gohan said shrugging. "My family used to just call them dinner."

"Well that's weird." Wally said putting his hands behind his head and walking out. "But on that note lets get something to eat." Goten cheered and followed him with Gohan.

"Speedy was so wrong." Robin said following after them. "This team thing..."

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished.

Superboy started to walk out but stopped and turned back to Megan. "Sorry." He said simply and walked out though she could tell he really meant it. Megan smiled before following him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone commented about my chose of having Goten around. And this is why, because Gohan is just to strong for 99.9% of all fights. It is just over kill to use him against Mr. Twister, or Bane, or almost everyone. <strong>

**And it won't be until much later on that I have Ares unleash Medus and Hades in order to try to get revenge on Gohan for kicking his butt. So Goten, being completely inexperienced, is really only as strong as Aqualad.**

**So if I want to move the plot along, I just need to have something for Gohan to do while the rest of the team does what they normally do with Goten as back up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>The Bio-ship didn't make a sound as it swept over the Caribbean Sea. The Team inside was quite as they contemplated their first real mission. With the exception of Gohan and Goten. The Saiyan brothers were playing a training game involving one playing lowering the ki output of one spot in their body and the other have to sense where it was.<br>"Is it your left foot?" Goten asked.

"You got it again." Gohan laughed while Goten celebrated his success.

"Would you two knock it off!" Superboy shouted at the youngest members of the team. "We're on a mission. Stop playing around."

Gohan glared at the boy of steel as his brother hid behind him. Goten was still scared of the older clone's way of shouting at him and his glare, but it had no effect on Gohan how had had to deal with Vegeta's glares. "We aren't playing around. This is serious training." Gohan insisted and was a little indignant when Kid Flash and Robin giggled. "Fine laugh at us. But we are always training. It is the way of the Kame Yōshiki, the Turtle style, everything we do is part of the art that allows us to fight; walking, playing, eating, even sleeping can be a form of training."

"Dude, you have been watching way to many Kong Fu movies." Kid Flash chuckled. "But just let them play, Superboy. It isn't like anyone can hear them outside of this ship." Superboy grunted and looked back out the window. But Goten and Gohan didn't go back to their game, instead they began to meditate so to be quieter. In the silence that followed the Team thought about what Batman had said about the mission.

(Flashback...)

"Euless Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal nero-steroid, a strength enhancing drug, sold under the street name of Venom." Batman had said that morning. With a few buttons Batman pulled up a thermal map of the area. "Infrared heat signatures indicate the factories are still operating and at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where you come in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones. one ocean and one land." Batman said pointing out the two drop points on the map.

"So, who's in charge? Robin asked immediately.

Red Tornado and Batman looked at each other and then back at the younger heroes.

"Work that out between yourselves." Batman answered.

(Flashback over...)

Robin and Kid Flash both thought that they were the best option for being leader. Gohan didn't really care all that much. He didn't see why they needed a leader. The Z Senshi never had a leader. Everyone just acted on their best instincts and intentions. The thing that united them was the necessity, without the group they would have no hope of survival. Then need to survive had turned villains into hero, enemies into allies, and friends into family.

But as Gohan was quickly learning, survival was not the objective of the Justice League. Or at least it wasn't the only objective. Law and some form of higher purpose that Gohan didn't understand was the driving force behind the League.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan informed the group snapping Gohan out of his meditation. "Drop Zone A in thirty seconds. I'm switching the Bio-ship to camouflage mode."

Aqualad got up out of his seat and walked to the middle of the ship where a hole appeared. Aqualad jumped out into the ocean. Three minutes later Aqualad sent them a message over com. "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. You are free to move in." Aqualad said.

"Thank you Aqualad." Megan said before moving the Bio-ship forward again. "We've reached Drop Zone B." As they all got up their chairs disappeared. With a mental command lines appeared from the ceiling above the hole in the ship to give those who couldn't fly a way to reach the ground.

Kid Flash pressed the emblem on is suit and his clothes turned black. "How cool is this?" He said to Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." Megan said with a playful smile then she sent a mental command to her clothes which turned black underneath her dark blue cloak.

"Uh... that works too." Kid Flash said admitting he had been out done. "Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new Stealth-tech." Kid Flash said to the boy of steel.

"No capes. No tights. No offense." Superboy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright..." Kid Flash said nervously before looking at the Saiyans out of the corner of his eye. "What about you two?"

Gohan smiled. "I've got my own methods." Gohan said putting a hand on Goten's shoulder. A moment later their bodies were covered in a bright light and when it died it revealed Gohan and Goten wearing different clothes than before. Gohan's white gi had turned pitch black other than the golden double W on the back. As for Goten, his orange gi had been replaced by a dark purple one.

The groups eyes widened. "Alright how did you do that?" Wally asked.

"It's a trick that my mentor taught me so that I would stop asking him to make heavier training weights. I can condense my ki and create new matter out of it." Gohan explained.

"Training weights?" Superboy asked with a questioning look. Gohan gave a grin and took off one of his armlets and threw it to Superboy. Superboy caught the thing easily enough but the entire Bio-ship tipped from the sudden increase in weight throwing Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin off their feet. It took the Bio-ship a few seconds to stabilize again.

"What the heck was that?" Robin asked shocked.

"This thing feels like it weighs a ton." Superboy commented moving the armlet around a bit.

"It weights three tons, actually." Gohan said smugly shocking everyone but Goten who had already now how much his brothers training weights were. "I need to expend a lot of energy all the time in order to keep those weights from crushing the ground around me. So when I say that I take my training seriously. I mean it." Gohan said taking the weight out of Superboy's hand and slowly decreasing the force it was exerting on the Bio-ship so that the ship wouldn't tip again.

Then Gohan and Goten flew down through the hole in the Bio-ship. Robin, Kid Flash and Megan soon followed. But when Superboy decided to come he didn't use a line. Kid Flash and Robin had to jump out of the way as the indestructible boy leaped out of the ship above them. His landing created a large crater and an even bigger boom. He got up like it was nothing and smirked. "Knew I didn't need a line."

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped with the covert part of the mission." Robin hissed at his teammate. Superboy just scoffed.

"Don't worry, I can't sense any nearby humans coming in this direction. I think it went unnoticed." Gohan said checking the nearby kis.

Miss Martian shook her head and activated her comlink. "Aqualad, Drop B is a go."

"Then head for the factory. I'll track you GPS and meet up with you as soon as I can." Aqualad said as he climbed up the side of a cliff.

"Roger that." Robin said and turned to the team. 'His' team, or at least it was in his mind. "Lets get moving." He said before entering the forest, the others tagging along behind him. Robin pulled up a map on his wrist computer and began to lead the way.

After a short distance, Superboy paused. "Did you hear that?" He asked the others. Kid Flash and Megan turned to him.

"Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked.

Megan looked at Superboy with a bit of a dreamy expression on her face. "You do have great ears." She whispered.

Ignoring this Kid Flash turned back to the front. "Ok Rob, what now?" But Robin was gone. "Man, I hate it when he does that!" Wally whisper loudly.

"Robin is around sixty feet in that direction." Goten said pointing to their left.

Aqualad's voice came over the com. "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." Aqualad ordered.

Kid Flash put on his goggles and turned to the thermal settings. Looking around he spotted a group. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." He said.

Superboy squinted as he started to use his Kryptonian thermal vision. He stopped another group to their left. "Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy informed his teammates though Gohan, Goten and M'gann all already known from their own powers. Though the fact that they groups were armed was new. Not that it mattered to the Saiyans.

But all of them were surprised and confused when the two groups broke out firing at one and other. "No super hearing required now." Kid Flash said as the sounds of gunfire shook the air.

"Swing wide and stay out of it." Aqualad advised over the com.

"But if we do that then they will kill each other." Gohan said concerned. "Even if they are bad guys, aren't we supposed to save their lives too?" Gohan asked.

"That is not the mission. We have to remain unseen, stay clear!" Aqualad said sounding more and more like the leader of the group with every passing moment. Gohan nodded though Aqualad was not there to see it. Again, Gohan felt confused as to the nature of being a hero.

"Yeah, yeah. Soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash said before rushing forward ignoring the others telling him to stop. Running down the muddy trail Kid Flash accidentally slipped and skidded down the hill straight into the middle of the fire fight. The gunfire stopped for a second as all the bad guys looked astonished at the sudden appearance of the young hero. But the fire soon restarted with a new target.

"So much for stealth." Kid Flash said as he used his speed to try to stay out of everyones sights. Gohan appeared between him and one of the groups of gunman and started to deflect the bullets with the metal armlets like he had seen Wonder Woman do in order to protect his friend from the back.

Meanwhile, Superboy rushed into the middle of the other group and attacked the largest guy among them. A big guy in a wrestling mask that they recognized from briefing as Bane, the owner of the factory they were supposed to be scouting out. Bane avoided the brunt of the attack and grabbed Superboy's arm, using it to pull the boy off his feet and pin him to the ground. But in the fight between skill and brut power, power won through that day as Superboy over came the hold and threw Bane into a tree knocking him out.

Wonderboy sent out a wave of ki, pushing all of the bad guys in from of him off their feet and giving Miss Martian and Kid Icarus a chance to jump in and clean them up.

Robin jumped out of the trees and took out two of the gunners in Superboy and Kid Flash's group. "What is wrong with you guys!? A covert mission, remember!? Why didn't you follow my lead; vanish into the jungle!?" Robin yelled.

Kid Flash took out another guy with a one two punch followed by a bicycle kick. "Is that what you were doing!? Way to fill us in, Rob! We're not mind readers you know!" Kid Flash yelled back. Right behind him Miss Martian pushed away two more guys with her telekinesis. "Um... I'm not anyways."

"You told me I was only allowed to read the bad guy's minds." Megan stated as she looked around to make sure they got them all. A weak ki blast from Wonderboy knocked another into a tree and fell to the ground unconscious.

"One of them got away!" Kid Icarus said point in the direction that one of them went, but then he dropped his arm. "Or not." He corrected himself as Aqualad came in with the bad guy in question flung over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The team tied the two groups to two separate trees with really long ropes. "Robin... how did you store over four hundred feet of rope in that utility belt of yours?" Gohan asked puzzled.<p>

"I didn't, there was a supply shed nearby." Robin responded before changing the subject. "I recognize these uniforms." He said pointing towards the group who were dressed in red cloaks. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremeness was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad said looking at the cultists.

"Agreed." Robin nodded.

"And since there is clearly no love lost between the Cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin said connecting the dots.

"So, Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time for..." Kid Flash started but Robin cut him off.

"These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." Robin said.

"Until you know why." Kid Flash said challenging the statement.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said not backing down.

"And it's you. Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word." Kid Flash said.

"Ha ha, and you're a mature fifteen!? You blew our cover the first chance you got!" Robin counted.

Megan turned to Superboy. "Don't you want to lead?" She asked him as Kid Flash and Robin bickered.

Superboy scoffed and shook his head. "You?"

"After the Mr. Twister fiasco..." Megan winced.

"You did alright." Superboy said smiling at the Martian who blushed.

"What about you, big brother?" Goten asked Gohan.

Gohan shook his head. "I don't even understand what a hero is. You need to remember that I'm new to the hero business too. Where I came from we would have just came in, beat everyone up and blown up the island so we could have been home in time for a late snack before going to sleep." Gohan said with a shrug.

"Maybe I should be leader then!" Goten said excitedly causing Superboy and Megan to look worried.

"Oh, and what would your first order be?" Gohan asked to make a point.

Goten scratched his head. "To stop fighting." He said proudly. "Then I would ask for suggestions."

Gohan chuckled. "You show more wisdom than some of us." Gohan joked.

Superboy perked up a little as he heard the goons talking among themselves in Spanish, not realizing that Superboy knew Spanish. "Look at them argue. Free yourself and take them out while they're distracted." One of the goons said to Bane.

"Quiet!" Bane snapped still in Spanish. "For now, I'll play along. They will give me what I need." Bane answered. Superboy smirked as he realized they were about to have a lead.

"You don't even have any super powers!" Kid Flash said as his argument with Robin continued.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin pointed out.

"Duh, you're not Batman!" Kid Flash said, but really... who was Batman?

"Duh, closest thing we got!" Robin countered.

Bane started to laugh. "Such clever ninos! But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Megan kneeled on the ground next to the group and tried to read the masked man's mind. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Her eyes started to glow as she put more force into trying to read his mind..

"Uh ah ah, chika. Bane is not that easy." The heavy weight laughed.

Megan gave a sigh of frustration and turned to the group. "He's mentally reciting football scores, and Espanola. This could take a while." She said.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said smugly.

"Well guys, what are our options?" Gohan asked turning to the group.

"I suppose he already knows what's going on. We could just take him back with us and pick his brain later. I hear Batman is really good at getting info out of people." M'gann suggested, Bane seemed to pale at the idea from underneath his mask.

"But if we do that, then whatever Kobra is planning might already go down." Robin argued.

"Agreed, we have to figure out what Kobra is doing and a time frame to stop whatever it is they are planning." Aqualad said nodding.

"But is that something we need a back entrances for. We have Robin and Miss Martian's stealth. Superboy's hearing and sight could cover the entire launch bay." Gohan said folding his arms. "If we use a secret back door we would just be boxing ourselves in."

"But then if something did go down our team would be divided and Miss Martian and Robin would be on their own." Kid Flash pointed out. "It's best if we stay with the group."

"Odd, considering you're the one that always runs ahead." Robin joked but more seriously added. "We don't know what kind of security the Kobra has on this place. A back entrances might be our safest bet."

"Besides, it's not like he can betray us." Superboy said crossing his arms. "The Kobra want him dead to, and we easily out power him with or without his venom." Gohan and Goten nodded at that fact.

"So it's decided." Aqualad said turning to the mask wrestler who was smirking again.

* * *

><p>Bane lead the young heroes to the top of a hill overlooking the factory. Robin was using his binoculars to zoom in and spy on what the cultists were doing. "There sure are a lot of crates down there." Gohan said looking at the people moving around.<p>

"I can't see, we're too far away." Goten mumbled.

Gohan smiled at his little brother. "I'll teach you how to make a lens over your eyes using your ki later. But for now." Gohan put a hand in front of him and a transparent lens of ki formed in front of the group acting as a giant telescope giving the entire group a good view of the landing pad.

"Wow... useful." Robin said putting away his binoculars. "Look at all that product. A buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then..."

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad nodded.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said.

"Oh yeah, you're a thinker." Robin joked.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting..." Kid Flash started but Gohan cut him off as he noticed Bane's ki moving further from the group.

"Don't even think about running Bane. I have a lock on your life signature. I could track you no matter where you went on this island." Gohan said turning to the mask wrestler.

"Bane was not trying to run." The villain said grabbing a large rock and moving it to show a hidden passage. "Answers are this way."

"Great, so El Luchador is our leader now." Kid Flash scoffed.

"I thought is name was Bane." Goten said earning a sweat drop from the group.

"I am starting to wish that the Justice League had came themselves." Bane mumbled.

The tunnel took them to the back of the building, just like Bane had promised. There was a heavy iron door with a finger print scanner so it was unlikely that the Kobra knew where it was, or at least what it was. But the moment the door was open Robin rushed through the opening and disappeared into the shadows.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked angrily as he noticed the bird was gone.

"No, he just keeps doing that." Aqualad sighed.

"He's over there and moving towards the control room." Gohan said pointing towards a shadow moving across the sky walk.

Kid Flash pulled on his goggles. "Stay put, I'll get the intel and get back before the Boy Wonder." He said and was gone before anyone could abject.

"I thought that my big brother was Wonderboy." Goten said looking confused.

"Ok, seriously, who is this little monkey?" Bane said glaring at the child.

"I'm not a monkey." Goten glared though it looked more like a pout. "I'm Kid Icarus."

Bane's eyes widened as he looked to the other members of the team who didn't comment. "Oh that is just too rich." He said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up." Superboy hissed elbowing the criminal in the gut causing him to lose the air in his lungs. "You want us to get caught?"

They moved in and were watching forklifts carrying away crates of produce from the factory. "It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said as they watched the Cultist workers.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom." Superboy observed.

"Maybe freshness counts." Megan suggested.

"More likely they don't trust the work ethics of their predecessors... no offense." Gohan added looking at the 'predecessor' in question.

Superboy looked up into the air. "Helicopter's coming." He pointed out.

"Miss Martian, we need to identify the buyer, can you move in?" Aqualad requested, the Martian nodded and turned invisible and flouted in.

Meanwhile, Robin had easily gotten into the control room and knocked out the guard with some gas and had quickly hacked into the network mainframe.

"Whatcha got?" Kid Flash asked as he came up behind the boy wonder.

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves Venom but..." Robin said, he was at a lose with the higher level chemistry.

Kid Flash looked over Robin's shoulder and looked at the screens will eating a middle mission snack to keep us his energy. "This one's Venom." Kid Flash said pointing towards one of the pictures before looking at the other. "And that one is... wow, the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mix properly Kobra's new formula would be three times stronger than Venom... and permanent." Kid Flash shook his head. "But how did Kobra get access to Protect Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a Blockbuster Venom super formula!" Robin said before reaching up to activate his com. "Aqualad?" He asked but he only got static. "Coms jammed."

"Of course." Kid Flash said miserably.

The helicopter landed and a man with short blond hair wearing a hockey mask stepped out. The Cults leader walked up with an assistant by his side.

"Lord Kobra." The man in the hockey mask greeted the red robed albino.

"Sportsmaster." Kobra returned the greeting before getting to business. "The shipment is ready."

The assistant walked up and opened a case showing Sportsmaster a set of blue vials. Sports master took one of them in his hand and looked at Kobra.

"The new Kobra-Venom?" Sportsmaster asked.

"A complete success." Kobra said gesturing to a large mutated creature behind him with sharp teeth and skin that was torn to expose grotesk muscles. "Our friends will not be disappointed."

Sportsmaster was thrilled. "This is a game changer. Finally, we can go mono-a-mono with the Justice League!"

Megan had flown in and was above the group of villains. 'Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.' Megan said telepathically to Aqualad.

Aqualad closed his eyes and let the image that Megan was trying to send come to him. It didn't take long for the image to form in his mind. "Sportsmaster, he is the buyer." Aqualad said before reaching for him communicator. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" But hearing nothing but static he lowered his hand. "Can't get to the League. Com's jammed. We need a plan. Now." He said looking at what was left of his team.

But the one how spoke was Bane. "I have a suggestion." The outlaw said with an evil grin. He jumped from the catwalk and landed in between two guards punching on and grabbing the others gun so that he shot into the air. The shots alerted all of the supervillains standing outside the front door.

"What is he..." That was as far as Aqualad got before he was interrupted.

"Move!" Gohan shouted grabbing Goten and Aqualad and pulling them aside as a mammoth creature crashed through the window and landed on the catwalk were Aqualad had just been standing. The Catwalk gave way and split in have sending the monster and Superboy falling to the ground below as Gohan held up Aqualad and Goten started to fly on his own. They landed by Superboy and Bane and across from the monster and the others who stood in the front entrance.

"Destroy them!" Kobra commanded. The monster ran forward and Superboy went to intercept it. But the creature grabbed onto Superboy and throw him through the air and away from the group before giving pursuit.

Aqualad formed a shield out of water between himself and several of the armed guards who opened fire on him. But it wasn't long until Gohan and Goten were on the guards and taking them out quickly. Gohan only barely noticed when Bane's ki slide through the back entrance and out towards freedom. But Gohan could find him later. He might not have had his fathers skill for tracking kis, but he was still good enough for a low population area like the island and with a target that did that many drugs.

Megan flew into the factory still in camouflage mode and started to throw people around with her telekinesis. But Sportsmaster, having been trained to find such targets, spotted her. He pulled out a long metal spear and took aim.

Goten saw the spear and could feel that Megan was in it's path. As the spear sailed through the air, Goten jumped in front of it and grabbed it in both hands before it could reach the Martian.

'Goten!?' M'gann thought to the little boy in surprise. He had moved so fast that she could't see him. And he had stopped the spear with just his bare hands.

"Don't worry, I got it." Goten said smiling. He didn't notice that the spear was beeping. The spear exploded and sent Goten flying through the air and into a stack of crates that fell down on top of him.

"Icarus!?" She shouted but a moment later the boxes on top of the little boy were pushed out of the way.

Goten was sitting on the ground biting his bottom lip as he tried to stop the stream out tears that were coming out of his eyes. "I'm... (sniff)... I'm ok." He said as he got up. In her worry M'gann lost concentration and dropped her camouflage.

Some of the guards immediately took aim and fired on the Martian. This time it was Gohan to the rescue, positioning himself between the girl and the guards and raising a shield of ki. "Stay forced Miss Martian!" Gohan shouted. "Icarus isn't hurt, he's just a little shocked. Just like when he was practicing flying. His body is protected by his ki. It would take a lot more then these guys could dish out to hurt him." M'gann was shocked as some of the bullets actually hit Goten and just bounced off like he was Superboy. "We don't train like we do for nothing."

"Miss Martian!" Aqualad shouted bringing her out of her trance. "Radio is jammed, link us up!" Megan nodded and did as she was told. 'Everyone on line?' Aqualad asked through the telepathic link.

Superboy was in the middle of a fight with the KobraVenom creature but he still responded with an unhappy. 'Yeah.'

'You know it beautiful.' Kid Flash thought as he evaded his group of guards.

'I was already was.' Goten thought as he dusted himself off and looked at the freaked out guards.

'Good, we need to regroup.' Aqualad thought to the team. 'Gohan give us cover.'

Gohan nodded and put his hands to the sides of his forehead. 'Close your eyes!' He mentally shouted. "_Solar Flare!_" Light erupted and filled the room blinding all of the unprepared bad guys.

'We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path.' Aqualad thought and Kid Flash ran between them an the back entrance knocking aside the blinded guards. Superboy took the chance to punch the sightless Kobra monster off of him and rejoin the group as they retreated to the back entrance.

Superboy shut and locked the heavy metal door behind them but the monster simply knocked the whole door down before charging after them. 'Superboy, Gohan, the support beams.' Aqualad instructed. The named heroes nodded and began to smash the support beams as they passed them, causing part of the tunnel behind them to cave in stopping the cultists from following them. The group was plunged into darkness as the powerlines that were powering the lights in the tunnel were cut off in the cave in. But that didn't last long since Gohan and Goten each made balls of ki that light up the small space.

Robin was standing at the edge of the collapsed area staring at the wall. "How could my first mission as a leader go so wrong?" Robin asked in a depressed tone.

"You do have the most experience." Aqualad said walking up behind Robin. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new, and most of its members are new heroes. They need a leader to be clear, explicate. Not someone who vanishes into the shadows and expects them to play a part in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!" Robin shouted angrily but the boy wonder seemed to deflate. "Gah... who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

Kid Flash scoffed. "Oh, come on! I could run circles..."

"Come on, Wally. You know he's the one. We all do." Robin cut off the speedster's rant.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" Megan said cheerfully.

"Could had told you." Superboy said with a shrug.

"You and Robin are the only ones who haven't been following his orders this whole time." Gohan said and Goten nodded.

Kid Flash looked at his teammates before finally giving in. "Ok. He's leader."

Aqualad walked up to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Robin smiled and nodded. Then Aqualad turned out to address the whole time. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Robin joked.

* * *

><p>After forming a plan they started back to the entrance of the secret passageway. "So Sportsmaster is the buyersupplier, but things still don't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin said as they walked through the tunnel.

"And neither of them has the knowhow to combine Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash added. "That takes some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'." Aqualad said.

"Big brother." Goten said grabbing at Gohan's gi.

"I know, Goten. I sense him too." Gohan whispered to his little brother before speaking up. "How nice of you to wait for us, Bane! I thought I was going to have to track you down and drag him to prison kicking and screaming!" The others stopped as Bane walked out from around the corner.

"I guess you little ninos weren't bluffing about being able to sense me. But it doesn't matter." Bane said smiling and lifting up a hand with a trigger in it. "I wouldn't move if I were you. I'm feeling... explosive." The team looked up to see a dozen bombs strapped to the roof of the cave.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Aqualad asked trying to sound astonished. Mean while he sent Kid Flash a message. 'Kid, you will need a running start.' The speedster nodded and took a step back.

"Is that really a question? I want my factory back, so I force you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their fallen sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more." Bane said lifting up the trigger right in front of him. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." But before Bane could push the trigger Kid Flash ran by him, taking the device out of his hand. It took Bane a second to realize the trigger was gone.

"With what?" Kid Flash asked from behind him. Bane turned to see the trigger in the speedster's hand. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane tried to attack him to get the trigger back but was lifted of his feet and hung in the air from Miss Martian's telekinesis. Superboy walked straight under the muscled villain. "I've been waiting all night for this. Drop him." Megan complied and Superboy punched the villain hard in the face.

After a moment of silence Gohan was the first to speak. "He does realize he could have just blown up the cave before we got here and left us trapped, right?"

"Probably not, villains are pretty stupid." Kid Flash said before they tied him up again and left him there.

* * *

><p>"The helicopter is operational again, exalted one." One of the cultist informed Kobra.<p>

"Good, we have waited long enough." Kobra said as Sportsmaster walked forward to get into the copter, but before he could get in a blur shoot through taking out several of the cultists. Spotting Kid Flash the guards began to fire but the boy was to fast for them to take aim at and they were simply knocked out by Gohan how had came up from behind while they were distracted.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra yelled at Sportsmaster who went for the copter, but before he could get there Superboy jumped down in between them creating a crater and sending the hockey masked villain back.

The Kobra monster started towards Superboy who taunted it. "Go again?" Superboy said smugly. But as the mammoth charged Superboy it was blown aside by a stream of water from Aqualad. "Sorry, not the plan." Superboy joked before turning his attention back to Sportsmaster and the copter.

Sportsmaster pulled out a laser shotgun and was firing it at Superboy in order to keep him from getting to close to the helicopter, but as things were he couldn't get in it either. Sportsmaster didn't notice when Miss Martian went into the back of the helicopter to set up their presents.

Kid Flash and Gohan were taking care of one guard after another with surprising speed. Kid Flash punched one of the cultists in the face as he ran by and nabbed the guys mask. "Souvenir!" He shouted as he ran by Kobra with it.

Kobra and his assistance were watching everything when Goten rushed in and punched the assistance, knocking her out. Robin and Goten were standing in front of Kobra, ready for a fight. "I am plagued my mosquitos." Kobra mutter before noticing Goten's tail. "And apparently monkeys."

"I'm not a monkey!" Goten shouted and rushed the villain with Robin.

Megan had set everything up and was approaching Sportsmaster from behind, prepared to knock him out. But the bad guy noticed her and did a back flip over her and grabbed and put his gun to her head. "Back it up, or the girl gets it." Sportsmaster said smugly. Superboy was forced to do as he said. "Good, see you around kiddies." Sportsmaster said before throwing Megan at Superboy who caught her. The helicopter took of but Megan smiled as she pulled out the detonator trigger they stole from Bane and activated the bombs in the copter. The copter exploded and was sent flying towards the ground as Sportsmaster ejected.

Aqualad had taken down Kobra's creature by shocking the water to render the beast unconscious. And Kid Flash and Gohan had taken care of almost all the armed guards.

Kobra was getting angry as he was being pushed back by two very young heroes. "What's wrong Kobee. You look disconcerted." Robin joked. "Not used to getting your hands dirty, are you?"

Kobra scowled. "True, but sometimes even a god must stoop to conquer."

Goten's eyes widened. "You're a god? Really!?" The youngest of heroes asked. Robin face palmed as Kobra just smirked. But then Goten grinned. "My big brother told me how to handle gods." He put his hands together out stretched in front of him. Then he pulled the hands still connected back to his waist. "Kame..." He said shifting his weight back and concentrating his ki. Gohan noticed the change in his brothers ki. "Hame..." A ball of blue light appeared between the boys hands. Kobra's eyes widened.

"Goten, don't!" Gohan shouted.

Goten lost his concentration as he released the attack and Kobra managed to dive out of the way. The Kamehame wave trailed on and hit the factory dead on, blowing the whole thing into matchsticks, most of which were on fire. Everyone but Gohan's eyes widened in shock.

"Icarus, you could have killed him!" Gohan said sharply as he moved up next to his brother.

"Notta, he said he was a god." Goten said pointing at the snake man how managed to look even paler than normal.

"The guy is just full of himself. Trust me, you can sense when someone is really a god." Gohan said sighing. He walked over dodged a punch from Kobra and hit the villain on the back of the neck rendering him unconscious.

The team gathered over the unconscious villain. Robin put a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "We picked the right guy to lead." He said before walking away. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" He started laughing as the burning factory collapsed in on itself.

"And Batman already didn't like me." Gohan grumbled at the mess. "Maybe it was to early to teach Goten a large ki attack."

"You think?" Superboy said shaking his head. "We'll be lucky if there is still a team after Batman hears about this."

* * *

><p>Back at the Cave Batman did not seem very happy as he passed back and forth in front of them shouting. "A simple recon mission; observe and report." He shouted pausing and turning around to walk the other way down the line of young heroes. "You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. But until then... good job."<p>

The young heroes looked surprised and relaxed as they realized that the Batman thought that they did good and was not going to scrap the team.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character." Batman explained he turned to leave but stopped. "But try not to blow up any island nations on recon missions anymore." Goten and Gohan blushed as the bat left.

"So... whose up for breakfast?" Kid Flash said once the bat was gone. Gohan smiled. He liked being on this team of heroes. It was a bit different than the Z fighters... ok a lot different, but it was something he was starting to like.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think the Z fighters would have handled that job?<strong>

**I didn't see a point in letting Kobra get away.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne was having one of his rare 'normal' days at his office at the Metropolis branch of his company. But like always nothing stays normal for long as the bridge just outside of his office window suddenly started to collapse.<p>

Going over to his desk he removed the head off of a copper statue of Shakespeare and pressed a hidden button. A compartment in his desk opened revealing the batsuit. But before he had a chance to put it on, he saw Superman fly in to save the day.

Flying across the water under the bridge, Superman lifted up the bridge and supported it on his back as he used his heat vision to weld the metal supports back together.

Superboy, being in the area, had come to help. He leaped out into the middle of the bridge causing it to shack a bit with his landing. Superboy immediately ran and picked up a car that was one the edge of the bridge before it could fall over and placed in back on the road before moving on to the next one.

A school bus was about to go over the edge when Superboy grabbed in by the bumper and started to pull it back onto the bridge. He was half way there when the bus was suddenly lifted up out of his hands and he fell on his butt. Looking up Superboy saw Superman flouting over him holding the bus above his head.

Superboy walked up to Superman as he put the bus down on the road.

"I had that." Superboy said, and it had been true.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is, your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge." Superman said his voice full of disapprove.

"It didn't." Superboy said defensively.

"But it could have." Superman said looking down on his clone. "We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

Superboy looked a little sheepish. "Well, maybe... you could, you know, help me figure that out." Superboy said looking up at Superman with a pleading look in his eyes.

Superman looked away. "Batman's got that covered." He said quickly.

"I know but..." Superboy started but he was cut off as Superman answered his com.

"Superman... Wait, Arrow, slow down. What's attacking?... No, I'm defiantly available." Superman said ignoring that injured look in Superboy's face. "Coordinates? Acknowledged. I'm on my way." Superman turned to his young clone and looked extremely uncomfortable. "Sorry, Super... um... boy, duty calls." He said before flying off. Watching him go, Superboy started to shack with the effort of controlling his disappointed anger.

Watching with all through binoculars, Batman pulled out his own communicator and called Superman. "Already got the alert, Bruce." Superman said.

"I know, Clark. But we need to talk." Bruce said calmly as the hero flew off to battle. Leaving the harder thing behind.

* * *

><p>Aqualad was playing a gave of holographic air hockey with Kid Flash and was losing miserably when Superboy returned to the Cave from Metropolis.<p>

"Recognized. Superboy; B05." The computer sang as Superboy walked out of the Zeta Tubes.

"Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Megan asked cheerfully but Superboy ignored her and walked straight through the Holographic table.

Superboy stopped however when his super hearing picked up Goten's voice. "But Mr Homes... how could the perpe... perpee..." Looking over he saw Goten sitting in Gohan's lap with a Sherlock Homes book in front of them.

"Perpetrator." Gohan helped smiling down at his young clone. Unlike Superboy, Goten had not been telepathically taught how to read and write, or give any education beyond basic language. So Gohan had decided to teach his little brother how to read.

"... how could the perpetrator get into the room... if the room was locked?" Goten read and smiled happily as Gohan congratulated the two month old boy. Superboy could feel himself burning with jealousy.

Both Goten and Superboy were Cadmus Genomorph Clones, but Gohan accepted Goten as family immediately and without any questions. Where as Superman... Superman wouldn't even look as Superboy for more than a few seconds. Superboy didn't want much, just to be told that it was okay that he existed by the man he wanted so much to be like.

But Superboy's attention was pulled away when he heard someone clearing their voice. Turning he saw Black Canary enter the Cave with the Martian Manhunter.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Canary asked though it wasn't really a question.

"Uncle J'onn!" Megan shouted rushing over to her Uncle.

"M'gann, I was... in the neighborhood. So, I thought I'd see how you are adjusting." The Martian said to his niece.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." Megan admitted.

"That's all I can ask." J'onn said putting a hand on Megan's shoulder. Superboy's jealousy burned even hotter. It wasn't just Goten. Everyone one there had a family and mentor. He was the only one who was all alone. Superboy turned from the group and was trying to leave when Black Canary called him back.

"Stick around." She said walking towards the center of the large hologram platform. "Class is in session." The moment Canary reached the center the floor lit up. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors..." She said taking over her jacket. She winced because of some discomfort in her injured shoulder. "and my own bruises."

"What happened?" Megan asked worried for her new teacher.

"The job." Canary said simply before continuing. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. Now, I'll need a sparring partner."

Kid Flash immediately raised his hand, or at least the hand that wasn't holding a banana. "Right here! Yeah." Kid Flash walked out into the middle of the platform in front of Canary. "After this..." Kid Flash started as he finished the banana and threw it away. "I'll show you my moves."

The blond hero's eyebrow raised and she smiled. Canary threw a punch straight at the speedster. Kid Flash blocked it but then Canary swept his legs out from under him sending him to the ground hard. Robin started to laugh.

"It hurts so good." Kid Flash said from the ground.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked the rest of the team.

"Oh! He hit on the teacher and got served!" Robin joked.

"Dude!" Kid Flash said glaring at his friend.

"He let you get the first hit?" Goten said.

"He didn't follow up on his block?" Gohan added.

"He over contributed to his guard?" Goten continued the list.

"His center was too far back?" Gohan said.

"His hands were blocking his vision?" Goten's turn.

"He was looking at your chest instead of your shoulders to gauge your movements?" Gohan said causing Canary to glare at Kid Flash again.

"He didn't just dodge?" Goten said Gohan looked like he was going to add more but Canary cut them off.

"Yes, but I was talking about something more fundamental then all that." Canary said as some of the team went slack jawed at the list that the two brothers were making. "He allowed me to dictate the terms of the battle."

"Ow please!" Superboy scoffed earning the eyes of the class. "With my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

Canary grinned. "Prove it." She said egging the boy of steel on. Superboy glared and walked into the center of the lighted floor and took defensive stances.

Superboy threw the first punch but it was to slow and wide. He might as well put on some postage stamps for how broadcasted it was, not to mention it threw his center of balance why too far forward. Gohan winced at how bad the punch was. Canary dodged inwards, grabbing the arm and shoulder tossed the Kryptonian across the floor.

Robin broke out into laughter again. Megan elbowed him but the small hands that Robin placed over his mouth didn't muffle his giggles at all, even without Superboy's super hearing. Goten looked a little bored as he watched the 'fight'. Superboy growled with anger as he pushed himself off the ground. Canary was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You're angry, good. But don't react, channel that anger into..." She was cut off when Superboy rushed her. Another sloppy punch was thrown and Carany jumped over him, sweeping his legs right after she landed. Superboy was on the ground once again. More giggles came from Robin as the rest of them cringed.

"When are they going to start fighting for real?" Goten asked loud enough to push Superboy over the edge.

"That's it! I'm done!" Superboy shouted getting up and turning away from the group.

Canary placed a hand on his shoulder. "Training is mandatory." Canary said. Superboy threw her arm off glaring. But before things could go any further the holographic computer screen came up out of the floor with Batman's face on it.

"Batman to the Cave." Everyone gathered around to hear what Batman had to say. Most of them were hoping for a mission. "Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. This attacker was capable of studying and then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Wow, one guy with the powers of the entire League." Kid Flash said a bit freaked as they watch a segmented video of the fight.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman continued. No one noticed Gohan twitch at the mention that it was an android. "To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate Star Labs Facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation." Batman pulled up a map showing the routes that would be taken. "Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case the creator, Ivo, or anyone else, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash said excitedly.

But Superboy had a different opinion. "So, now we have to take out your trash?" He growled.

Batman glared at the super teen. "You have something better to do?" The Batman challenged, but of course Superboy didn't.

Aqualad's communicator beeped. "Coordinates received. On our way."

The team started to head out but before Superboy could leave Canary grabbed his arm again. "When you're ready, I'll be here." She said to him. But Superboy didn't want to hear it. He didn't want Black Canary to teach him. He wanted his father. He wanted Superman.

* * *

><p>Several Leaguers were present as they loaded the androids parts into the armored trucks. Superman was among them. Turning his head toward were he knew the Team to be waiting he used his x-ray vision to see them all on their bikes. Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin were all going to Boston while Wonderboy and Kid Icarus were in the side cars of Aqualad and Miss Martian, respectively.<p>

Superman saw his young clone look in his direction and quickly turned his head away. Superboy felt another flare of bitter feelings. As Batman gave the signal, the trucks went off and the Team split up to follow their assigned truck.

The Leagues were starting to leave when Batman placed a hand on Superman's shoulder. "I told you, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Superboy's ok?" Megan asked as their group drove down the road behind the armored truck. "I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but... anger was flowing off him in waves."<p>

"Superboy just needs time to cool off. A quiet mission will clear his head." Aqualad said in his soothing voice.

"That is the opposite of what he needs." Gohan said for Aqualad's sidecar. The two older heroes looked at him. "It doesn't take Sherlock Homes to figure out what's wrong. He was coming back from Metropolis." Gohan said looking across the country side.

"So... Superman then." Goten said looking ahead.

Gohan nodded. "I had a friend back home with the same problem. His dad died in a android attack when he was only a few months old. He grew up on stories about how brave and strong his father had been. Then when they invented time travel to go back in time and save everyone from the androids... he meet his father. Needless to say, he dad wasn't the man he thought he would be. Vegeta rejected him completely. Saying he wouldn't have had such a useless son." Gohan said recalling Trunks.

"How did it all work out?" Megan asked hoping for a happy ending.

"Trunks was shot through the heart and died before his father accepted him." Gohan said telling the cruel end to his friend. "But Trunks had it a lot easier than Superboy has it. Trunks still had a mother and a goal. He was fighting to become strong enough to rid the world of the androids that plague it in his time line. Superboy has no family, or any higher calling to give his life meaning. He needs Superman or someone else to look up too, or someone to kick his butt so hard that he will have no choice but to change who he is in order to make sure it never happens again."

"None of those things sounds very likely to happen." Aqualad said miserable. But then the quiet mission got a lot louder. Robotic monkeys flew out of the cornfields on either side of the road and started attacking the truck. "Robin, Kid, Superboy, our truck is under attack!" Aqualad said into his com.

"Kind of figured!" Came Robin's response.

Aqualad's group jumped into action, Aqualad pulled the handles off of his bike to reveal that they were his water bearers and started to whip the laughing robot monkeys off the back of the truck. Meanwhile Goten and Megan ditched their bike to fly towards the Truck and fight the monkeys head on. Gohan jumped up and started picking the monkeys off one at a time with his ki blasts.

Several monkeys landed on the front windscreen of the truck and were bashing their heads against the glass, scaring the driver senseless. Megan was busy with a mob of monkeys that tried to grab her so Goten rushed to the roof of the truck grabbed one of the monkeys by the tail and used it as a flail to smash the others away.

Unfortunately one of the robot monkeys decided to do the same to him. The moment the metallic fingers grabbed Goten's exposed tail his whole body started to shut down. His knee gave and his head became clouded with the pain. The ki that had been shielding his body from damage dropped and he rolled towards the edge of the roof of the truck.

"Goten!" Gohan shouted forgetting about code names as he realized his brother was in troubled. Gohan dived down and caught the younger saiyan as he fell towards the pavement. Gohan slowed down forgetting about the mission as he looked his little brother over. "Are you ok, Goten?"

Goten's body still felt numb but the tears in his eyes spoke for themselves. "It really hurts." He cried.

Gohan bit his lip. "I know Goten. I know. Though your tail gives you more power, it is also going to be your greatest weakness." Gohan said sadly. 'I should have trained him to overcome that weakness... but such training requires a lot of pain.' Gohan thought as his brother slowly recovered. Then Gohan looked up to the truck that was still driving away. Two of the robot monkeys were flying away with a large case between them and there was a large whole in the back of the truck.

Gohan held his brother and flew back towards Aqualad and Miss Martian. "What happened?" Aqualad asked as he landed.

"One of the monkeys grabbed Kid Icarus's tail. For a saiyan that it as painful as being kicked blow the belt fifty times." Gohan said causing Aqualad to wince. "He'll be ok, but he will need time to reboot."

Aqualad nodded and turned on his com. "Aqualad to Robin, we lost our cargo. Did you?"

"It's gone and so is our partner, Superboy ran after them leaving us behind." Robin said angrily.

"Aqualad to Superboy; radio your position. We'll help you." Aqualad said but Superboy was still in no mood.

"I don't need help! I don't want any!" Superboy shouted.

"Superboy?" Aqualad asked but no reply came.

"I think he ditched his com." Robin said.

"Super! Now we can't even track him!... unless Wonderboy..." Kid Flash said sounding hopeful.

"Sorry it's a long distances and Kryptonian ki is harder to read than normal human ki." Gohan said. "I don't think I can track him."

Megan put a hand to her head but it was no good. "He's outside of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

Aqualad shook his head. "Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. The mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled." Aqualad said.

"Or if we beat up the android." Goten said starting to regain his self control.

"And if we can nab Ivo in the process, all the better." Gohan added.

"Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Maybe we do." Robin said and Aqualad's group could hear him shuffling around. "We would have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Moments later Robin spoke up again. "Ha, just as I thought, the parts have GPS. So I can track them with the monkey I captured."

"Were is it going?" Aqualad asked.

"Looks like both parts are converging at... Gotham City." Robin said with a little dread.

"That far south, my group will not get there anytime soon. You and Kid go on ahead and we will meet you as soon as we can. Aqualad out." The Team leader said before turning off his com.

"That's not true." Gohan said startling the leader. "Goten and I could fly down there pretty quickly."

Aqualad blinked in puzzlement but nodded. "Do it." He said. Gohan erupted in blue aura shocking the Atlantian and Martian, before rocketing across the sky with Goten in hand.

* * *

><p>At Bibbo's Diner in Metropolis, Bruce Wayna and Clark Kent both ordered their food and set down to business.<p>

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert." Clark joked but he didn't realize why Bruce had called him there.

"The boy needs you." Bruce said getting straight to the point.

Clark rejected the statement immediately. "No, he needs... you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not."

Bruce should his head. "Sorry Clark, but you're dead wrong. Now, I know the boy troubles you, but he's here now. You need to get over the how and why. Just look at how well Gohan is taking things. Gohan his nine years old and he is showing more maturity than you are."

Clark looked back at the usually dark knight. "You and I both know that maturity has nothing to do with this." Clark glared. "And Gohan is no nine year old. A nine year old couldn't make John have to take sick leave from the trauma of reading the boy's mind."

"Clark, trust me, this boy needs his father." Bruce said sounding a little pleading.

"I'm not his father!" Clark said probably louder than necessary before walking up to the cash register. "I'll be taking that pie to go."

As Clark Kent left Bruce sighed. He pulled out his phone. "Diana... Yeah he walked out... Do what you must."

* * *

><p>By the time Gohan and Goten got to Gotham the android had wrecked half of Gotham High School. Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy were all fighting the android but they weren't having much luck. The android, Amazo, was beating them all with ease as his creature laughed from nearby.<p>

"Access; Black Canary." Amazo drowned before releasing a scream that pushed Superboy flying into the stances. Kid Flash rushed the robot trying to get a hit but Amazo grabbed onto his and started to squeeze the life out of him. "Access; Superman."

But before any of the others could react an arrow flew straight for Amazo's head. "Access; Martian Manhunter." Amazo said before density shifting so that the arrow went harmlessly through him and landed near Robin who looked at the arrow in shock. But because Amazo used the Martian's ability Kid Flash was able to get free.

Kid Flash quickly moved away but Amazo turned on Robin. "Access; Captain Atom." He said raising a hand that glowed as he prepared to fire. But a beam of energy hit Amazo knocking him back. Everyone looked to the open doors were Gohan and Goten were standing.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Goten shouted happily.

Ivo looked a bit confused. "And who exactly might you two be?"

"I'm Wonderboy, this is Kid Icarus." Gohan said introducing them.

Ivo began to laugh again. "His name is Kid Icarus? Oh that is rich. And how you two supposed to stand up to my Amazo?"

Gohan looked at the android and gridded his teeth. "Icarus. You make sure Ivo doesn't leave. The bot is mine." Gohan growled.

"No, WB! You can't do this alone..." That was as far as Kid Flash ever got.

Faster than any of them could keep track of Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind the android striking him in the back of the head before getting underneath him and kicking him into the air. Gohan unleashed a storm of punches and kicks on the robot.

"Access; Superman." The android said but the punch he threw was to slow and obvious. Gohan dodged it easily without letting up on his assault. The android was starting to show several hundreds of dents on him as he was juggled back and forth through the gym.

But eventually Gohan allowed the android to fall to the ground with a deafening thud. Goten had destroyed Ivo's robot monkey guards and was holding the dumb struck villain.

"I thought it would be stronger." Gohan said he seemed almost bored with the whole thing. "Guess they don't make evil androids like they did back in my time line."

The bot staggered back to its feet. "Access; Flash." With a burst of speed equal to Gohan's the bot charged forward. But once it got to Gohan all it hit was an after image, only empty air.

Gohan grabbed the bot and threw it to the ground. "Tell me Amazo, can you feel?" Gohan asked sadly. "Can you feel hope or regret, joy or sorrow? Or are you just a heartless machine, designed to try to destroy your enemies?"

"Captain Atom." Amavo said beams came out of his palms but Gohan pushed them away with is ki causing them to fly off and smash holes in the walls. "Access; Black Canary." The android's jaw disconnected and a sonic scream came out of him. But Gohan stood there just looking at the robot as the sound basted past him. Gohan had hardened his ki around him to block the incoming noise and protect his body.

"You do realize that shouted out your attack strategy isn't smart right?" Gohan said playing around with the bot.

"Access; Wonderboy." Amazo said and disappeared from sight reappearing behind Gohan.

"Behind you!" Robin shouted but he might as well not have bothered. Amazo's fist met nothing but empty air. Amazo was sent flying again with a hard right hook.

"Don't think you can beat me with powers you copied from me." Gohan laughed as Amazo pushed himself up. "You lack instinct and experience in battle. I have fought against dozens of people that are strong than this. You can't beat me, even if you did have more power."

"Access; Wonderboy." Amazo said again and rushed Gohan. He threw hundreds of punches but Gohan simply dodged them all barely moving as he did so. Amazo sent a copy of Gohan's ki blasts at the boy but it was simply batted aside.

"Go big brother!" Kid Icarus shouted.

Gohan gave a cold smile that the others had never seen on him before. "It have been entertaining, but it is time to finish you. You are not a feeling creature so I don't have to worry about killing you." Gohan said raising a hand above his head. "Access; Krillin." Gohan joked as a disc of golden light appeared above him. "Destructo disc!" Gohan threw the disc of energy.

"Access; Flash." Amazo said and dashed to the side dodging the disc which cut through the wall like butter. Amazo stood their a little smugly but Gohan grinned. The disc returned through the wall behind Amazo.

"Amazo!" Ivo shouted in despair as the head was sliced off of his prized android.

After a moment of stunned silence Robin shook his head and ran forward. "Help me disassemble him, now!"

"Dude, he has no head." Kid Flash deadpinned looking at the android that had given them and the whole league so much trouble.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad shouted as he arrived at the gym with Megan at his heels. The Martian flew over to Superboy.

"You alright, Superboy?" She asked him.

"Uh... yeah." Superboy said still looking at Gohan. "So... fighting skills." He mumbled looking down at his own hands.

* * *

><p>"The Amazo android is in pieces again and safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs." Aqualad reported. "We also captured Ivo, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."<p>

"We understand your mission encountered... other complications." Martian Manhunter said. The Team looked a little embarrassed. Regardless the outcome they still failed to protect the parts in the first place.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League. And I am not only talking about Gohan's powers." Batman said.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked sounding disappointed. He didn't think that Superman's point of view would change quickly.

"We had a... talk with Superman and he will train with you." Batman said in a monotone voice. Superboy's eyes widened with shock. "After he gets out of the medical wing in the Watch Tower." This was perhaps even more shocking.

"Medical wing? What happened?" Megan asked worried.

"After he ran away when I tried to talk to him, we sent Wonder Woman to persuade him. But as you know, Kryptonian's have very hard heads. Things got rough." Batman gave a smile that scared the kids. "I have it all on tape."

Wonder Woman walked into the Cave with a noticeable bruise on her right check and a few other scratches. "I can't believe how hard it was to knock some sense through his stupid farm grown prejudice ideals. He's more stubborn than my mother, and for a guy with some many different types of vision he sure can't see much." The Amazon Princess spat angrily.

"Um... Batman." Gohan said nervously getting the attention of the Dark Knight. "You know all this would happen... didn't you?" This shocked some of the other members of his team. "I mean... you could have just had a member of the League fly the parts to the labs, but instead you had them delivered in those extremely slow and obvious armored trucks. And I don't think you would have overlooked something like GPS trackers."

Batman didn't deny it. "I believed that you would have either succeed, or that the parts would have led you to Ivo. As you yourselves had said, Ivo was the greater threat. I didn't doubt that the legendary Super Saiyan would be able to beat Amazo. Was I wrong?" Batman asked back.

Gohan's eyes widened. "How do you..." He started but Wonder Woman stopped him.

"He's Batman, just get used to it." She said calmly though there was a little anger behind it. He had not told the rest of the League that he was using their Proteges as live bait or that he had expected Gohan to fight the android.

"Um, what's a Super Saiyan?" Wally asked confused.

"It's a legendary transformation among mine and Goten's people that gives us power beyond anything you've probably seen." Gohan said nervously as his friends' eyes widened. "But Batman is wrong." This surprised them even more. "I have gained control of the transformation, but I am not the legendary Super Saiyan. I've fought against one before. It took everything four normal Super Saiyans and a Super Namikian had to stop it. And even then we could only blast it into a star and hope that it died. We didn't have to power needed to kill it. Brolly was roughly five times stronger than I am. Against him... I was helpless. I could only give my dad my ki so that he could get the job done." Gohan said depressed.

Batman put a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "There's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually." He said.

"Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." Robin said pulling out the arrow from the fight in the gym. "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you." Batman said. Green Arrow walked forward and took the arrow before pulling out one of his own.

"And that's not your arrow. But that means..." Robin said excited.

"Speedy!" Kid Flash shouted.

"He has our backs." Aqualad said smiling. But Gohan frowned. He had not sensed Speedy's ki, so he didn't think it was the former sidekick.

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash said taking the arrow.

"Alright missions over, come on Gohan, Goten, lets go home." Wonder Woman said rubbing her shoulders.

"Ok!" Goten said running off towards the Zeta tubes. But Superboy called the older brother back.

"Gohan, you have a moment." Superboy said and he walked over. The Cadmus clone was nearly twice his height to spite being only five months old. "Look... um..."

"You want some advice with fighting before you train with Superman?" Gohan guessed. Superboy didn't say anything but he nodded. "I won't go easy on you."

"Good. I can take it." Superboy said calmly.

"We start at four in the morning tomorrow. Go get some sleep. You'll need it." Gohan said before walking out with Wonder Woman.

"I don't get it. How could Wonder Woman land Superman in the medical bay?" Robin mumbled to his mentor. "I've seen her stats, she is strong but not that strong."

Batman whispered back. "The days that Superman was the strongest fighter on earth have ended. Wonder Woman surpassed him through her training with Wonderboy." Batman informed. Superboy picked it up with his super hearing. "Wonderboy's powers actually come from a form of mystics that involves training to control ki, which is energy that is produced by all organic life. It is not distinct to his species of aliens, and it can be taught." That when it struck Superboy, flight, he could learn how to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>No Superboy will not learn how to fly, at least not until a time skip. If I do one.<strong>

**I know I have opened up the possibility for a Legendary Super Saiyan attack coming later. I haven't decided if such a thing will happen. Or if I will even continue this story after I post the two more chapters that I already have finished.**

**And as far as Wonder Woman winning the fight. She would be the one more willing to use everything she had on the thick headed alien. And two months training with Gohan has to count for quiet a lot when you are already powerful.**

**To everyone who keeps sending me requests to make things a pairing between whoever and Gohan, my I remind you that he is like, nine and a half years old. Wondergirl is only eight. It would all seem really creepy. Like Ashe from pokemon doing something weird.**

**and since no one reads your challenges on your page I'm just going to put these out to the DBZ fans here.**

(**Dragon Ball/Fairy Tail**) Instead of being picked up by grandpa Gohan, Goku was picked up by the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, and is raised to be an Eternal Dragon Slayer. After his scaly father disappears he goes out looking for Shenron and on his way he joins an old run down guild called 'Kame House' run by a perverted old man. Do what you want from there. (Make Krillin have Frisbee magic... and if you make him fight a dog man with it, I would find it hilarious. Or make them go to battle with the dark guild, the Crane House. Have Nimbus be a fly cat with an allergy to creeps. Do something!)(**Jackie Chan Adventures/DBZ**) After the talismans are broken and their powers leave to seek out the most worthy animal of the talisman's symbol, one power gets rather confused. One of the Saiyan's ends up gaining the power of the monkey talisman. (Perhaps the Ox King gets the Ox talisman's power or Icarus gets the Dragon talisman's power) Now how will Jackie Chan get the power back from one of the mighty chi warriors. What will happen to the forces of evil when they try? You figure it out.

**They need to be written. Someone do it, I don't have the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"This beach thing was a good idea." Robin said grinning as he stood on the beach after a long day playing around in the sun with the rest of the team. Except for Wally who had had to go to the first day of the new school year.<br>"We should go to the beach everyday." Megan agreed laying on her stomach in the warm sun. She was dressed in a two piece swimsuit that showed off much of her green skin.

"It's too bad Wally had to go to school." Superboy said. Like all the boys he was in swimming trunks with no shirt. Each of them had builds like few would believe. Robin and Goten each had the bodies of Olympic Gymnasts which looked strange on the four year old's body. Superboy and Aqualad were closer to the shape of body builds. But nothing could compare to Gohan.

Gohan's body was ripped. He had a eight pack and muscles on top of muscles. It took the team a little while to get used to the sight of the boy's shirtless body when they had first gone down to the beach. It was simply unnatural. The most disturbing part was the network of scars and burns that covered his body. It was hard to believe that the smiling little boy had had a life that would do that to someone.

"Robin... what's school like?" Gohan asked curiously while he was making sand castles with his little brother. Robin blinked in confusion. "I've never gone to a school before." Gohan explained. "I was always to busy fighting and training, so I was home schooled by my mom."

"Well consider yourself lucky. School is pretty much a snoozefest." Robin joked.

But Aqualad frowned. "School is important for child to learn social skills and meet others their own age. Those lessons are more important than any history class or math." Kaldur said sounding like a philosophers. "How did you meet others your own age without school?"

"I guess I never did." Gohan said shrugging as he used some ki to compress the walls of the sand castle to make it stronger. "Except Dende, a Namikian how came to my home world to act as its new god after the old one fused with Piccolo. But I didn't get to see him very much before I ended up transported to this world. And I guess I met Cassie in Themyscira, but that's it for people my own age."

"Well then, maybe we should talk to Batman about you going to elementary school?" Megan said gently. "It might be nice for you to take a break from all your training."

Gohan began to laugh. "Me, go to elementary school? You joking right? I'm too smart for that." Gohan said looking down at his own hands. "And besides, I can't control my strength as well as Superboy can. I might accidentally snap someone in half." There was a note of sadness in the young boy's voice. "And look at me; black eyes, wild hair, unnatural muscles and scars. I can't exactly blend in. I will always be separate from normal people. And Goten will probably be too." Gohan reached out and ruffled his little brothers hair getting sand in it. "But we will still have each other and the rest of the league of misfits." Gohan joked.

Goten cheered and then shot a concentrated ki blast to carve out a mote around the castle. But the others didn't look as content as the two brothers. They were saddened by the fact that the two would live in relative isolation.

"You may be underneath the sky. But you still aren't free." Superboy muttered.

A beep came for Kaldur's com and the team leader answered it. "Aqualad... Understood, we will assemble in the Cave immediately."

"Duty calls." Robin said grinning.

* * *

><p>Minutes later the group had changed back into their suitwear and back into their hero uniforms. They were standing in the main room of the cave were Batman and Red Tornado stood along with Green Arrow and a girl that none of them had seen before.<p>

"Where is Kid Flash?" Batman demained when everyone had gathered.

"First day of school. He should be here soon..." As Robin respond the zeta tube came to life. "Speak of the devil."

"Recognized. Kid Flash; B03." The computer said.

Wally ran out of the tube in swimming trunks with sunscreen on his nose and holding a large mountain of beach equipment. "The Wall-Man is here! Let's get this party started!" He shouted before tripping over the umbrella he had brought and falling down on his face.

Looking up Wally saw a room full of serious people, except for Goten who was laughing at the Speedster's fall.

"The Wall-Man, huh?" The new girl joked. She was dressed in green, including a green ski mask that had part cut off for a long blond ponytail. She was holding a sports bow in her hands and had a quiver on her back. "Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Ah, who's this?" Wally asked walking forward and leaving his stuff on the ground.

"Artemis, your new teammate." The girl introduced herself with a sly grin.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Wally responded.

Green Arrow walked forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "She's my new protege." The hero archer announced.

"Wh... what happened to your old one?" Wally stuttered.

"Recognized. Speedy; B08" The computer said.

"Speak of the devil." Gohan grumbled as the other archer stepped out of the teleporter. He was dress in a sleeveless red uniform that looked a bit like a life guards. Though he still had his domino mask on.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Said the former sidekick as he entered the cave. "Call me Red Arrow."

Green Arrow stepped forward seemingly surprised by his former students new look. "Roy, you look..."

"Replaceable." Red Arrow said cutting the man off.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Green Arrow said in his defense.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow asked condescendingly.

Artemis didn't like the tone or the fact that he was talking about her like she wasn't even there. "Yes, she can." The youngest archer said angrily.

"Who are you?" Wally shouted.

"She's/I'm my/his niece." Green Arrow and Artemis answered together.

"Another niece?" Robin said skeptically. He was not the only one. Gohan also could tell that the two were not related from their kis. But he didn't hold it against the new girl. Not even that he recognized her real family as being Sportsmaster from the simular kis. After all, that wasn't her fault. And think of Piccolo's family history.

"She's not your replacement." Aqualad said trying to break up the fight. "We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally said.

"My votes on new girl!" Goten shouted.

"Second." Gohan added. Wally and Red Arrow glared at them. Artemis grinned and the brothers. "I don't know why you are so set on Spee... Red Arrow."

"He's a big meany face." Goten added hiding behind his brother as Red Arrow growled.

"They got a point." Superboy said with a shrug.

"Ha, he's got more experience than the three of you put together!" Robin said.

"Who is and is not on the Team is not up for discussion." Batman said seeing an argument coming between the rookie heroes and Robin and Kid Flash with Aqualad as leader stuck in the middle. "Red arrow is free to join the Team, but Artemis stays." The Bat's words were final and left no room for questions.

Red Arrow started to walk away when Aqualad stopped him. "You came to us for a reason." Kaldur said prodding his old friend for info.

"Yeah. A reason named Dr. Sterling Roquette." Red Arrow said.

"The Nano-robotics expert?" Gohan asked.

"How do you know that?" Red Arrow said in surprise.

"I've read some of her research papers in claytonias. It's a little hard, she isn't very good at relating the relative information. But she is smart." Gohan said shrugging.

"Well she was abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow said trying to get over that a nine year old was looking at the research materials.

"Wow, you want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows." Robin said excited.

"Hardcore." Wally agreed fist bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow said pulling up some documents that he had brought with him on the Cave's holo computer. "Only one problem, The Shadows have already forced her to make a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic bots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone..." Red Arrow said and Goten started to look scared.

"Don't worry Goten. Your ki shield would send a charge through them that would fry the little robots. They can't hurt you." Gohan said to his little brother. Goten calmed a little at his brothers words.

"But its purpose isn't mere destruction; it's theft." Red Arrow continued. "The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them with access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science, and tech..."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking... yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Artemis commented with a soft sigh.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally said crossing his arms. Artemis didn't answer but she gave him her fox like grin. "Who are you!?" Wally shouted again but everyone ignored him.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Red Arrow informed the group.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that, they'd target her." Robin said.

Red Arrow nodded. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow said shocked.

"She's safe enough for now." Red Arrow said calmly.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow pleaded.

But Red Arrow wouldn't have it. "You and I? Don't you want to take your new protege?" Batman placed a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder and gave him a look.

Green Arrow got the message. "You brought this to the Team. It's their mission. Which means it's hers now too." Green Arrow said.

"Then my jobs done." Red Arrow scoffed as he turned to leave.

"Recognized. Speedy..."

"That's Red Arrow; B08, update." Red Arrow ordered the computer before he was teleported away.

"Did he just dump a babysitting job on us and then ditch us?" Superboy said angrily.

"I think so." Gohan mumbled.

* * *

><p>The Team was stationed around the high school as the Roquette worked. 'Miss Martian, hook us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our coms.' Aqualad instructed.<p>

Megan did as she was told, connecting everyone telepathically. 'Everyone online?' Megan asked through the mental link.

Artemis shook her head a little as the unpleasant feeling of having thoughts put into your head rushed over her. 'This is so weird.' She thought distracted.

'And distracting.' Roquette added. 'Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull!'

'Lady, do you always complain when people try to help you?' Kid Flash thought as he sat on the roof with Robin. He was eating one of the mid mission snack bars to keep up his energy.

'Pot, Kettle. Have you met?' Artemis joked.

'Hey, I don't need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team!' Kid Flash yelled in his mind.

'That is so not on me.' Artemis said turning her head dispite the fact that Kid Flash was not around to see it.

'Face it, KF. Red Arrow isn't going to join the Team. He always made that pretty clear.' Gohan thought. 'Why do you even want him. His a jerk.'

'That jerk is our friend!' Kid Flash shouted in his mind.

'Fate... of the world... at stake!' Roquette shouted at all of them.

'Sorry.' Gohan apologized then added. 'You forgot to release the key on line 1134. You're causing a dead lock.'

Roquette's eyes widened and she quickly scanned the said segment of code. 'See, I need quite!' She shouted in her mind. 'I couldn't get the Justice League.'

'Maybe you should just leave her out of the link.' Goten suggested holding the sides of his head from being shouted at in it so much.

'Finally someone has a good suggestion.' Roquette said smartly just before Megan removed her from the mind link.

'How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?' Artemis said grabbing her bow and heading towards the door.

'Good idea, we'll join you.' Gohan said taking Goten who was starting to get bored with him.

After a moment of silence Robin's voice filled the void. 'You might want to cut Artemis some slack. She is the one that saved your life from the Amazo robot.' Robin said presumably to Kid Flash.

'What! No that was Speedy's... I mean Red Arrow's... arrow... right?' Kid Flash's thought came fast and choppy.

'No, Gohan said that he didn't sense Roy in the area. And Roy uses the same kind of arrows and GA.' Robin said smugly.

'Well... I'm still not giving her the satisfaction.' Kid Flash said grumpily.

'You do realize I can still hear you!?' Artemis thought loudly and they could all feel Kid Flash's frustration.

Once they got outside Artemis and Gohan stood around as Goten played in the bushes. "Sorry about Wally. He's usually alright, I think you two just got off on the wrong foot." Gohan said out loud to start a conversation. Artemis glanced at the younger hero. "Feel free to talk out loud. I placed a shield around us that will stop anyone from hearing us. Even Superboy. I'm also blocking Miss Martian from reading our thoughts. And don't bother with patrol. Goten and I can sense every life force around. If anyone enters the grounds, we'll know."

"Full of tricks aren't you?" Artemis said impressed.

"Yeah, well after I almost lost my life in a fight against a psychic, my first mentor, Mr. Piccolo, taught me how to disrupt their powers." Gohan said watching his brother playing around. "It's funny, most people didn't like Mr. Piccolo. They said that he couldn't be a hero because his father was a villain. But in my opinion, he was one of the greatest." Artemis's eyes shot to the boy in surprise. "So don't worry about what Wally says. I'm sure you'll make a great hero too."

Goten ran back to them using his own ki to pass through Gohan's shield causing a rippled in the air as he entered the silenced space. He went up to Artemis and handed her a large cluster of flowers. "Welcome to the Team!" He said happily.

Artemis gave her fox like grin and patted the boy's head. "Thanks for the welcome. You two are alright."

Gohan smiled but then he frowned as a message came in over the mental link. 'Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog.' Aqualad voice came in clear as day as Gohan lowered his shields. 'Reconfigure the Bio-ship. Robin, Superboy and Wonderboy will pursue.'

'Is that the best idea?' Gohan asked. 'Superboy and I have the best senses to detect enemies. Wouldn't it be best if we were on guard duty?'

'That maybe true, but you are the only ones that can survive a direct confrontation with the Fog.' Aqualad said. 'You are needed elsewhere. We still have Kid Icarus's senses and active guards patrolling the area.' Aqualad reasoned. 'Now go.'

Gohan saw his reasoning and went to the Bio-ship with Robin and Superboy.

* * *

><p>After Gohan left Goten and Artemis gravitated towards the front entrance to where Miss Martian was. Goten went back to the bushes and left the archer with the Martian.<p>

'What were you and Wonderboy talking about?' Miss Martian asked as they more or less waited for something to happen.

'He and Icarus were just welcoming me to the Team, not that it is any of your business.' Artemis thought aggressively.

'Must you challenge everyone?' Megan thought annoyed with the girls attitude.

'Where I come from, that's how you survive.' Artemis said.

'Look what I found.' Goten thought excitedly as he walked over to the girls. They looked at him and he raised his hands in front of them showing a large toad. The toad struggled out of his hands and jumped towards Miss Martian who screamed in surprise and knocked the toad away with his telekinesis.

'What is it, what happened?' Aqualad's voice came in over their mind link.

'It's nothing, Goten just surprised me.' Miss Martian said regaining control of herself as Artemis held back a laugh that Megan sensed in her mind anyways.

'Come back Mr. Toad.' Goten thought as went hopping after the toad again. but after a few misses he stopped. 'Someone's in the building.'

'Are you sure?' Aqualad said concerned.

'Yeah, it just passed Wally and is heading your way.' Goten said with certainty.

'Kid Flash, report... Kid Flash!' But Wally didn't answer.

"Lets move!" Artemis said abandoning the mental communication as she ran through the front doors and moving towards the computer lab with Goten and Miss Martian right behind her. Miss Martian cut to the side in order check on Kid Flash.

When they reached the computer lab they saw Aqualad locked in combat with a girl wearing a mask that was fashioned to look like a cat. And the girl was winning. The villain threw a Sais at Roquette but Aqualad made a whip out of water to deflect it at the last moment.

"Almost. Poison slowing you down?" The assassin taunted as she took a swing at Aqualad.

"Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune." Aqualad said as he tried to push her back.

But as their heads got closer Cheshire head butted him and Aqualad fell to the ground. "Largely doesn't cut it." The assassin said raising a Sais but it was shot out of her hand by an arrow.

"Don't move." Artemis ordered with an arrow trained on the assassin. Goten ran past, to place himself between the assassin and Roquette.

"This gig's getting interesting." Cheshire said as she drew a collapsible sword and extended it. Artemis let loose several arrows which Cheshire deflected with her sword. Cheshire pulled out a knife and threw it at Roquette but Goten deflected it and sent a weak ki blast at Cheshire who dodged. Miss Martian and Kid Flash entered the room. "Maybe a little too interesting." The assassin mussed no longer liking her odds.

Cheshire threw down a smoke bomb and Kid Flash tried to tackle her but hit nothing but air, diving through the smoke he hugged Artemis. The two pulled apart immediately.

Kid Flash turned to the room. "Gone!" He shouted angrily.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette yelled.

"Icarus?" Aqualad asked turning to Goten.

"She's already gotten to a more populated area. I don't have the skill to track her by her ki alone." Goten said regrettably.

"This is all your fault!" Kid Flash shouted at Artemis. "You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in!?" Artemis only glared at him in response.

"That's not really fair. I was outside too." Megan said stepping forward.

"Outside... being distracted by her!" Kid Flash said trying to find a reason to blame it on the new girl. The one he didn't flirt with. "Besides, I can't be mad at you." 'You gave me mouth to mouth.'

'We heard that!' Everyone thought at the Speedster.

"Dang it!" Kid Flash yelled and walked away.

"Sorry, I should have been paying more attention. Instead of playing during the mission." Goten said looking embarrassed.

Aqualad put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You should have, and you have learned your lesson. But do not forget that your warning did give me a fighting chance against the assassin and allowed back up to get there on time. You did well." Aqualad said to cheer up the little hero.

"Don't you be worried either." Megan said to Artemis. "I didn't do half as well as you did during my first mission and I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." Artemis didn't say anything but she did nod.

"Focus everyone." Aqualad said lifting his hand from Goten's shoulder. "The Shadow's will be back. And we must not be surprised."

Their coms started beeping. "Robin to Aqualad, we're too late. Star Labs has been destroyed. The Fog decimated it." Robin said through the com. "This is bad. Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the Shadows."

Aqualad's eye twitched with frustration. "Re-scan for that Fog. Find it. Then we will move the doctor. Our location has been compromised." Aqualad ordered his group who nodded and started to move.

* * *

><p>Megan had transformed into Dr. Roquette and was acting as bait in the library as she was guarded by Kid Flash and Artemis. The two young heroes were not happy about being forced into the same room with each other.<p>

'Stop it, both of you.' Aqualad order through the mind link.

'What?' The two heroes asked at the same time.

'I can hear you glaring.' Aqualad said as he moved around outside.

'Why am I only being guarded by the four year old?' Roquette thought angrily as she was in a computer lab down the street from the rest.

'Believe it or not, Icarus is the strongest among us with Superboy and Wonderboy gone to fight the fog. And this is all part of the plan.' Aqualad said only a little bitter that the four year old was stronger than him.

'Aqualad, there are three kis approaching you right now.' Goten said through the mind link. 'Are you sure you will be ok?'

'Do not worry. Atlantian skin is dense. I will not be hurt too badly.' Aqualad said as he moved behind a tree and started their plan. "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep!" Aqualad announced loudly so that the Shadows could hear. It wasn't long until they took the bait.

The villains took the bait and almost the hook with it. Red sticky web like goo shot down from the tree above him. After a short struggle Aqualad was kicked out of the tree and hit a van hard enough to crush one of the doors inwards. As Aqualad looked up from the ground another villain with a large hook for a hand jumped out and knocking his head out with said hook. Aqualad played dead.

Cheshire jumped out from the bushes and landed next to Aqualad and everyone could hear her through the mental link. "The Martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette, now."

After the assassin's moved in on the library Aqualad stood up and walked toward the real Roquette and Goten. 'The assassin's have taken the bait. Be careful everyone.' He said calmly.

'I think one of them climbed onto the roof of the library. Heads up.' Goten said focusing his ki sense to its max.

'Thanks for the warning.' Megan's voice said.

"How is everything going?" Aqualad asked Roquette as he entered the lab.

"I've almost got it." She said not looking away from her work.

Aqualad nodded and reach for his com. "Robin, Roquette has almost finished the virus. Have you identified the Fog's next target?"

"The next target is a Wayne Tech facility." Robin said sounding worried. "In theory, its systems software could be used to hack the..." Robin passed before dropping the subject. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that Wayne Tech operates a 24 hour work force. We'll never evacuate the building in time!"

"Aqualad, one of the bad guys is heading this way. Artemis is following... I think. It's a little hard for me to tell the difference between them." Goten said looking to his leader.

On a roof nearby Artemis shot an arrow that went right by Cheshire hitting the ceiling behind her. Purple gas spread straight into Cheshire's face and the assassin began to cough and fall down. Artemis moved in closer her feet were knocked out from under her by the very conscious assassin.

"Mask has built in filters." Cheshire informed the girl. "Better luck next time kid."

* * *

><p>Gohan was in the Bio-ship above the Wayne Tech building with Robin and Superboy. "Roquette has started the upload." Robin said looking at his wrist computer.<p>

Superboy looked out the back of the Martian ship and saw a man wearing a hit tech bucket on his head that screamed 'villain'. "Don't need it!" Superboy shouted and jumped out down at the guy who blasted him back with a eye laser before releasing the Fog.

Gohan saw the black mist like swarm of infiltrates flying towards the Wayne building. He dove out of the plain before Robin could stop him and positioned himself between the swarm and the building. Gohan started to fire off ki blast after ki blast. But even though he destroyed several hundreds of the nano-bots he couldn't get them all before that got to the building were it was no longer safe to fire.

"Robin they're in the building!" Gohan shouted.

"You start evacuating everyone you can. I'll upload the virus!" Robin shouted at him.

"Alright." Gohan said and flew into the building around the damaged areas, doing his best to help people to safety.

* * *

><p>"Aqualad, she's in the ceiling tiles." Goten whispered to his leader who nodded. They hear a loud thud at the front.<p>

"We have company." Aqualad stated.

"It's uploading now, and by the way, you said you'd protect me!" Roquette said scared out of her mind. A smoke bomb rolled in through the front entrance but the young Saiyan wasn't fooled. Turing around he shot a ki blast up at the ceiling blasting it open. Roquette screamed in shock as the assassin fell into the middle of the lab still managing to land on her feet.

"What gave me away?" Cheshire asked the young heroes.

"Kid Icarus can sense life energy, we have been tracking you since before you ambushed me." Aqualad said a little smugly.

"Wait the four year old hero's name is Kid Icarus." The villain asked seemingly dumbfounded. "Oh that is too rich."

"Why do all the bad guys keep saying that?" Goten grumbled.

Aqualad didn't want to be the one to answer that so he rushed forward with his water bearers forming daggers. But before he could get to Cheshire she pulled out a dart gun and shot three darts into the hero's chest.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" Cheshire mocked before kicking the hero hard and sending him to the ground were he could no longer move. "Limits tested." She said and moved on to Goten. "Please, I maybe a Shadow but I would rather not kill a baby monkey."

"I'm not a monkey!" Goten shouted jumping forward at high speeds. Cheshire blocked his punch but didn't expect his super strength and was knocked off balance. Goten fell to the ground and twisted around wrapping his tail around her leg and pulling it out from under her.

Goten then jumped into the air above her to get a knock out punch in, but Cheshire kicked out and knocked the little fighter back across the room. "My my. You are feisty for such a little guy." Cheshire said surprised.

"It's done!" Roquette shouted getting the assassin's attention. She turned to look at the computer Roquette had been working on.

"So you finished the virus, eliminating the reason for your elimination." Cheshire said disappointed. "Lucky for you, my orders are very clear. You live to program another day, Doctor." Goten tried to rush the assassin but a smoke bomb shot out tear gas and the boy was left crying on the ground. "After all, the Shadows may find another use for you." Cheshire said as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Robin finished uploading the virus onto the Wayne computer and all the infiltrators turned red before exploding. "Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!" Robin said excitedly.<p>

Gohan flew up next to him. "The building is still might not be stable Rob. Help me evacuate people." Gohan said ruining the moment for the hero.

* * *

><p>As Cheshire left the computer lab a exploding arrow blasted her off her feet and back onto the ground and knocking off her mask. "Don't move." Artemis growled training another arrow on the villain.<p>

"Oh my, I am completely at your mercy." Cheshire said sarcastically as she turned to face the archer.

Artemis gasped. "You..."

"I suppose you will take me in and your friends will question me. I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning everything I know." Cheshire teased. Artemis glared but she lowered her arrow. "Didn't think so." A smoke bomb went off and Cheshire backed up into it. "So like the Cheshire Cat, I will simply disappear..."

After the smoke cleared Kid Icarus came out of the computer lab carrying the drugged Aqualad on his back. "The assassin?" Aqualad asked as he pulled the poisoned darts out of his chest.

"She... she got away." Artemis said avoiding her new leader's eyes.

Kid Flash arrived on the scene. "Oh from you, big surprise. Incase you haven't noticed, we got ours." Megan was levitating the two other villains who were tied together by the chain one's hook hand was on.

"That's not fair, she got away from me and Aqualad too." Goten pouted but Kid Flash just looked away.

Kid Flash looked down and saw Chestire's mask on the ground. "Cool, souvenir."

"The assassin's mask, did you see her face?" Aqualad asked.

"It was dark." Artemis said making excuses.

Aqualad sighed disappointed but quickly recovered. "Does not matter. What matters is Doctor Roquette is safe, in no small part to you." He said stepping forward and offering Artemis a hand shack which she took. "Welcome to the Team." He said smiling.

Megan placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I've always wanted a sister... I mean here on Earth, I have twelve back on mars but it's not the same, trust me."

"I wouldn't know." Artemis responded to the Martian's rambling.

"Does this mean Artemis is my new big sister?" Goten asked curiously.

Artemis chuckled. "Sure little guy." Soon even Wally came over though not as welcoming. But Artemis still felt guilt in the back of her mind. She was lying to them. Even if necessary, what would they do when the truth came into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody likes Red Arrow, guy is a prick.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Initiate combat training." Gohan said loudly as he stood in the center of the holo ring. On his left was Superboy, on his right was Aqualad, and Kid Flash was in front of him. Gohan had a English to Martian dictionary that he had gotten from Megan in his right hand.<p>

As the ring light up Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy all rushed the younger boy. Kid Flash reached him first and Gohan effortlessly dodged his punches will not looking away from his book. After a few seconds Kid Flash jumped at Gohan with a round house kick, but Gohan stepped to the side grabbing the leg with his free hand and threw him across the floor. Moving his head two inches to the side Gohan dodged a punch from behind from Aqualad before skipping back and elbowing the Atlantian and sweeping his feet.

Superboy threw some quick jabs will trying to keep up his guard from Gohan's close range hits. Superboy had become a lot faster and his technique more balanced under Gohan's harsh training, but after a few seconds Gohan found an opening and the boy of steel went down with the rest of them.

"Wow, do you ever get used to seeing this?" Artemis said as she watched the nine year old take down three of the strongest teens in the world without looking at them.

"Well... no not really." Megan admitted. "It's even worse when it's Goten doing it."

"Yeah big brother beat them even faster than last time!" Goten cheered.

"Wally your aerial attacks leave you open to grabs. Kaldur, just because you found an opening doesn't me you should drop your own defenses to take it. Superboy try to make your attacks flow more naturally into your normal stance." Gohan said before turning a page in his book.

"That's it, calling it quits for today." Kid Flash said pulling himself up and stagging away to the coach.

"I can keep going." Superboy said pushing himself back up. He was struggling a bit under the weights that Gohan attached to his arms and legs. The boy was wearing three cars worth of weight, but was aware that Gohan was wearing more.

"As can I." Aqualad said also getting to his feet but holding his gut from the elbow.

Gohan sighed. "Why don't you two spare with each other for a while. I need to get Goten back to his training." Gohan walked over to Goten and scooped him up and walked over to the corner of the room were they got to work on Goten's stances and punches.

Superboy and Aqualad both started to fight one and other going back and forth as each tried to improve their skills.

Artemis and Megan stayed and watched. "Kaldur's nice, don't you think?" Artemis said to Megan. "Handsome, commanding... you should totally ask him out." Artemis and Megan had both set their sights on Superboy and were trying to convince the other to go somewhere else. It was a dangerous war that they were playing at. But neither wanted to lose.

"Kaldur's like a big brother to me, but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." Megan sang. Artemis made a face. "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of... um..."

"It?" Artemis said and both girls burst into laughter.

Superboy managed to get Aqualad onto the ground. Superboy felt accomplitionment but he still didn't feel ready. Even though Superman was going to help with his training he wanted to be as good as he could before Superman saw him next. He wanted to prove that he was worth it.

The hole in the ceiling that led to Tornado's private chambers opened and the Red himself came out. Wally forgot all the pains of his body and ran to the android. "Do you have a mission for us?" He asked Tornado quickly.

Red Tornado looked at him and responded. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility..." For what must have been the thirtieth time that month.

"Yeah, well the Batman is with Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham. But you're heading out somewhere right? Hot date or a... mission?" Wally reasoning was surprisingly sound.

"If we can be of any help." Aqualad said as he was helped off the ground by Superboy.

Red Tornado seemed the consider it before returning to the holo computer and bringing up some pictures. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old." Red Tornado informed.

"And doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"He has been missing for 23 days." Red Tornado said seriously. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League." Red Tornado brought up a old picture of Dr. Fate with a few other old heroes. Gohan was only a little surprised to see Wonder Woman in the picture, not looking any different than she did that day.

"Of course." Aqualad said amazed. "Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Dr. Fate."

"More like Dr. Fake." Wally scoffed leaning forward and whisper to Artemis. "Guy knows a little advanced science and double doors it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's Mystic Might. And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said to the others.

"If the Helmet of Fate is like the Dragon Balls of my Earth than anyone getting their hands on it could be disastrous." Gohan nodded. "A guardian must always watch over such objects." Gohan was slightly annoyed as Wally scoffed again.

Megan clasped her hands in front of her and had clear awe in her eyes. "He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him."

Wally's attitude flipped. "Me too! So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." Wally said trying to impress the Martian girl.

No one but Megan herself was fooled by the performance... and maybe Goten. Red Tornado held out a key to Aqualad. "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate." He said.

"What are the chances that we both so admire the Mystic Arts?" Wally said to Megan.

* * *

><p>The Team took the Bio-ship to a small clearing in Salem Park. "A little bit of an ironic place to have the Tower of Fate." Gohan said thinking about the books he had read on the witch trials.<p>

"So Wally, when did you first realize your honest infinity for sorcerery?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

Kid Flash looked to make sure Megan was listening before responding. "Well, I don't like to brag, but before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

"You should have done that instead. A wizard is a lot cooler." Goten said innocently though Artemis had put him up to it. The archer petted the little hero approvingly.

"Well, we've reached Tornado's coordinates, but..." Megan said looking around at the empty clearing.

"Nothing's there." Superboy said.

"Take us down." Aqualad ordered and Megan landed the Bio-ship.

They looked around the area but could find nothing. "Wonderboy, do you sense anything?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, but not the tower and nothing too friendly." He whispered to their leader. "We're being watched, I don't know by what. But it isn't human, and it is definitely mystic."

"Can you locate it?" Aqualad whispered back.

"No it's masking it's presence. Not completely, just as a tease. Whatever it is, I think it knows I can sense it and if using it's own power to hid those around it." Gohan reported. Goten ran up and said much the same.

"Perhaps whoever has kidnapped our friend is close." Aqualad said.

"But if we don't continue, they won't reveal themselves, and we can't rescue the old man." Superboy said looking at the empty area and towards Kid Flash, Artemis and Megan.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." Kid Flash said to Artemis after searching the field.

"So what you think, an adapting microoptic eletronics combined with phaseshifting?" Artemis asked putting forth a scientific solution.

"Absolutely..." Wally started before he noticed Megan nearby. "Not! Clearly, Mystic Powers are at work here."

The rest of the group walked up to them. "In order to gain access to Kami's Lookout in my time line, my dad had to use to power pole on top of Koran's tower in order to prove himself." Gohan said standing near them. "The guardian of our world valued strength and bravery above all things. Even life and justice. But what would Dr. Fate have us do to prove ourselves?"

Aqualad pulled out the key Red Tornado gave him. "Maybe just a simple test of faith." He said pushing the key into the empty space in front of him and turning it. A massive tower appeared in the middle of the clearing as if it had always been there, raising above the young heroes. The heroes were shocked.

"Well... that was easy." Goten said smiling. As they entered the door closed behind them.

Then the door disappeared all together. "Uh... Where'd the door go?" Superboy asked.

"Maybe it's playing hide and seek?" Goten suggested.

An image of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them. "Greetings. You've entered with the key but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." The image instructed.

Wally glanced at Megan and figured it was another chance for a theatrical performance. "We are but true believers, here to find Dr. Fate!" He said.

The image frowned and disappeared as the ground started to shack. The floor collapsed underneath everyone's feet and they all started to fall. Goten quickly flew down and grabbed Artemis and Gohan went for Aqualad. Megan righted herself and saved Wally. Down, far below them was a pit of lava and heat was coming up in waves.

"Superboy!" Gohan shouted as the boy of steel had grabbed onto the edge of the pit and was trying to slow himself down but had slide until his feet were in the lava. Superboy screamed with the pain and he pulled his feet out of the lava. Gohan flew down and grabbed Superboy with his other hand and lifted him and Aqualad up.

"Those were my favorite boots." Superboy grumbled angrily, his feet were undamaged, but his boots were gone. "This Nelson guy better be worth it." But as they all tried to fly out of the pit something stopped them. They hit a barrier.

"Wonderboy, can you blast through!?" Aqualad shouted as he did not do well in the heat and the lava was rising.

"Sure, but I might end up taking out the whole tower." Gohan responded.

"Please don't!" Artemis shouted.

"Having trouble... maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." Megan said sweating.

"You certainly are." Kid Flash said.

"Time and place, Wally!" Artemis shouted.

"Hey! I'm above a sizzling death! I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally said in his defense.

Aqualad wiped his hand over his forehead. "My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We need to find a way out quickly." He said already sounding exhausted.

"Hello Megan..." Megan said hitting herself in the forehead. "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!" She shouted as best she could with all the heat.

A slab of metal appeared with a trap door in the middle of it right over the lava. Superboy dropped out of Gohan's hands onto the sheet and looked at his feet. "Gohan, can you help me out here?"

"Um... sure." Gohan said and his hand glowed before firing a beam at Superboy's feet which turned into some large misshapen boots. "Sorry, I don't have much experience with cloth shoes."

"They will do." Superboy said miserably. He wanted his boots back.

Aqualad kneed down and touched the metal. "This platform... it should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Wally laid an arm around Megan's shoulders. "Don't worry Meg-alicious. I gotcha."

Artemis had had enough, pushing Wally away she started to yell at him. "Enough already! Your little 'impress Megan at all costs' game nearly got use all barbecued!" She shouted.

"When did this become my fault!?" Wally shouted back.

"When you lied to that... whatever it was... and called yourself a true believer!" Artemis shouted.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked looking confused.

Wally looked around him but no one seemed to be on his side at the moment. "Fine, fine! I lied about believe in magic but magic is the real lie! A major lie!" Wally shouted.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The Mystic Arts created the skin icons that power my Water Bearers." Kalder said.

"Dude, ever hear of bio-electricity. Hey, in primitive cultures fire was considered magical too. Today it is all just a bunch of tricks."

"My mom used to rid on a magic cloud to go shopping twice a week back in my time line." Gohan said giving a simple example. "My dad was brought back from the dead by a wish on a magical dragon. My dad was even taught how to teleport by a race of alien mystics."

Kid Flash looked at Gohan for a second puzzling on how to respond. "I am sure there was a logical explanation for everything that happened." He finally said but didn't offer any.

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis said crossing her arms.

"That's science! I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am! Everything can be explained by science!" Wally shouted with his arms spread wide.

"Science is defined as anything that can be observed, measured, hypothesised and tested. So magic is a science." Goten said surprising the group. "The definition of science was on my last test." He explained. But Wally didn't want to hear it.

"Well then, lets tests my theory." Aqualad said bending down the the platform and grabbing the trap down.

"Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally shouted. but when Aqualad pulled open the hatch a cold wind filled the pit. "Or not."

"It's snow!" Megan said excitedly as white flakes came from the hole.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis said smugly to Wally who just glared.

They all jumped through the opening and gravity shifted on them as the trap door became a window. They all fell to the ground in a frozen tundra.

"Well?" Artemis said looking to Kid Flash as the gateway they used disappeared into nothing.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket-dimension." Kid Flash said defensively.

"You're saying that Mr. Nelson somehow managed to form a pocket dimension in his house... and is using it to impress intruders? KF... you really need to pull your head out of the ground." Gohan said shaking his head. Gohan put his hands together and produced a shield of energy that expanded to protect the group from the cold. "Face it Wally, their is more to the universe than what you already know."

Before Wally could respond Megan spoke up. "What's that?" She asked pointing to a glowing object in the middle of the area.

"Don't know, but it's giving off ki." Goten said looking at what appeared to be a glowing cane that was flouting in front of them all.

"Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally said sarcastically and ran forward to it. Artemis also moved forward trying to keep anything dangerous out of Wally's hands.

"I got it!" They both said as they grabbed it at the same time. But then they realized that something was wrong. "Uh! I can't let go!" They were both pulled up into the air and then they blurred and disappeared.

"Instant Transmission." Gohan said wide eyed recognizing his father's technique. "They were turned into light by ki and moved out of here. They could be anywhere now."

"Great... what do we do now?" Superboy said looking to Aqualad.

Aqualad sighed. "I suppose there is no point in just standing here is there." The group started walking.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand Wally. It's like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." Megan said sadly as they walked along.<p>

"In Greek Mythology they believe that Hecta, the goddess of magic, created a veil between the worlds of magic and the world of mortals, because if the mortals ever saw that world in all its glory, the shock would kill them." Gohan said as they moved on. "Though it is just a story there is some wisdom behind it."

Aqualad nodded. "Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." The Atlantian explained. Megan nodded but didn't seem to comforted.

"I don't get it. That control was never real to began with." Goten said scratching his head. "Wouldn't it be easier to just learn about magic and have that support him?"

"That would be the sensible thing to do. But this is Wally we're talking about." Superboy joked then pointed up at the mountain in front of them. "There's a door." He said and sure enough a door stood there in the middle of an empty area in front of them, not seeming to go anywhere. "Why couldn't he have just a normal house. We get it, you're Doctor Fate, but this is getting old." Superboy grumbled.

"Quiet, the tower might be listening. You don't want to be dropped in another lava pit do you?" Goten said shushing the older clone who shut up. As they went through the door Superboy and Aqualad were dropped face first onto the ground as Miss Martian, Gohan and Goten flouted down easily. "Told you so. I don't think the tower likes us very much."

"Stupid tower." Superboy grumbled as he pushed himself up. Standing in front of them was Wally and Artemis with Mr. Nelson. "Kent Nelson... you need a better pad, this one stinks."

"Friends of yours?" Nelson asked Wally chuckling. But a blast of electricity from behind him brought the chuckles to an end as Abra Kadabra rounded entered along with the Witch Boy, Klarion.

"Friends of yours?" Wally counted as blast after blast came towards them out of Abra Kadabra's wand. Artemis was separated from Wally and Nelson as the shots continued.

Kent Nelson went towards a large bell in the middle of the area and struck it with his cane. As the bell began to glow they walked through it followed by a screaming Klarion. Before anyone else could follow the bell stopped glowing.

"Well, it looks like I have been left to take care of you children." Kadabra said raising his wand. Electricity flew out of it once again but this time it was heading towards Artemis.

Goten jumped in the way and shot a ki blast that pushed the electricity back and blasted the wand into pieces. Kadabra hardly had enough time to feel shocked before the little boy jumped across the entire room and punched him in the gut. The villain's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor. "Well that was easy." Goten commented.

But the sounds of banging metal brought all eyes to the bell. Superboy was punching it again and again. "Come on you stupid tower, we're on your side! Now let us in!" Superboy shouted in frustration.

"This isn't good guys. Mr. Nelson said that the boy was some kind of Lord of Chaos." Artemis said also moving to the bell. "We need to help them before Wally does something stupid again."

"I am starting to agree with Superboy about this tower." Aqualad said as he went to the bell and started hitting it with energy from his tattoos. Nothing.

"A fights started and that 'Lord of Chaos' isn't hiding himself anymore." Gohan said looking at the ceiling.

"Big Brother... I can't feel Mr. Nelson's ki anymore." Goten said confused. "Where did he go." Everyone looked to Gohan who had a sad expression on his face but the boy didn't have the heart to say what must have happened. But the older members of the team seemed to understand. Kent Nelson, the former Dr. Fate, was gone. But a second later Goten and Gohan's heads shot up in confusion. "Something happening to Wally's ki. It's... changing."

"Wally!" Artemis said in shock. "He up there alone with that thing! We need to help him!"

Gohan reached a hand out to the bell. "Mr. Nelson activated it by hitting it with his ki enhanced cane. So maybe." Gohan's flinger glowed gold and he flicked the Bell which gave off a low ring and began to glow again.

"You did it!" Aqualad said but Artemis had already rushed through and the rest of them followed. When the light dimmed they found that they were on the roof of the Tower. Kent Nelson lay motionless on the ground before them. But what shocked them more was that Dr. Fate was flying through the sky trying to avoid blasts of crimson fire that the Witch Boy was throwing at him.

"I thought Nelson was supposed to be Dr. Fate?" Megan said confused.

"It's Kid Flash, he put on the Helmet of Fate and became Fate." Aqualad said still recognizing his friend. A pillar of red fire shot out of the roof and hit Dr. Fate causing him to shout in pain as he fell to the roof.

"Wally!" Artemis screamed.

"You're out of practice Nabu, and that hostbody of yours has zero affinity for the mystic arts!" The Witch Boy shouted as a large cloud gathered over Dr. Fate. "It's over!" A crimson red lightning bolt came down and it the ground were Dr. Fate had been, but the Lord of Order was not their. "What the!?" Gohan had ran past and pulled Wally's body out of the way.

"You ok, KF?" Gohan asked the Doctor.

"Hey! Don't get in the way of my fun!" The Witch Boy shouted throwing a blast of Crimson flames at Gohan. Gohan shot his own blue ki blast which collided with the red energy in midair causing them both to explode. "Oh... you think you can fight with a Lord of Chaos do you." A red aura completely enveloped Klarion who's features started to look more and more like a cats.

Gohan put Dr. Fate down and turned to face his new enemy. Fate grabbed his arm. "Don't be foolish, you cannot hope to match a Lord of Chaos."

"You clearly aren't Wally." Gohan said ignoring the Lord of Order's warning. "He has learned better than to doubt me." A blue aura surrounded Gohan's body and he went at it with the Lord of Chaos.

The battle took to the sky as blue and red blasts of energy flew left and right. Two steady beams met and Gohan's started to be pushed back but before it reached him his moved aside and quickly shot again around the Witch Boy's attack. This hit knocked Klarion away but his body turned to black cloth and he disappeared only to reappear behind Gohan and fire a wave of red pellets that Gohan barely managed to dodge.

The battle continued seeming to be fairly even from the perspective of the onlooker below. "Wow..." Was all Artemis could say as she watched the to beings battling it out.

"We've have to find a way to help him." Aqualad said.

"Why?" Goten asked watching his big brother fighting. "Big brother is only starting to have some fun." The Team looked at the youngest member to find that he had a giant grin on his face. "He's been really bored. He says that there isn't anyone in this world that can really give him a challenge in a fight. But here he doesn't have to hold back as much."

That's when they all realized who much Gohan had to always hold back. Even in their sparring sessions, Gohan never used his full strength. He usually didn't even use both hands or even his eyes. The whole rest of the team could never even hope to lay a finger on him.

Two giant blasts of energy came together and the blue and red mixed to create purple before shattering, creating a wind that pushed everyone back.

"Well well, I recognize you now." The grinning Witch Boy said as he starred at Gohan. "You're that kid that ruined my fun when I released that Zombie in Gotham. I liked you better when you were drownding in your own blood." Two giant balls of red fire appeared in Klarion's hands. "Lets see if I can't fix that. '_conversus sit in draconem ardentem flammam mundi_'!" The fires fused together and became the head of a dragon that roared before flying through the sky and Gohan.

Gohan got into stance. "_Kame... Hame... HA_!" The wave of blue energy met the crimson dragon head on and the two forces fought for supremacy. The very earth shook from the force of the impact. Klarion was still laughing like a madman.

"Wow they're really going at it." Goten said grinning. The Cat familiar gave a meow of agreement.

"That cat..." Dr. Fate and Wally's voices echoed together from underneath the helmet. "It is Klarion's familiar, that binds him to this plane of existence."

"Really?" Superboy asked raising an eyebrow. He kicked the cat hard and it went skidding across the roof.

"Huh?" Klarion said as his powers suddenly weakened. The turtle destruction wave shattered the fire dragon and went straight for the Witch Boy. "Oh snap!" His body turned into coils of black smoke to avoid being blasted into oblivion and he reformed down on the roof next to his familiar. "Hey, kicking the cat is a low blow! I thought you heroes fought fair!"

"Quiet brat!" Dr. Fate said firing a blast of golden light at the boy. Klarion's eyes widened and he disappeared again.

"Fine, we're out of here! Keep the stupid helm!" Klarion said as the black mist went away.

Gohan landed down on the roof next to him.

Goten was looking over at Nelson's body. "Big Brother, why is Mr. Nelson sleeping out here. Shouldn't he be in bed if he needs a nap?" The little hero's words brought sad faces to the Team.

"His ki has disappeared completely, Goten... He's gone." Gohan said looking to the body.

"No, he's right there." Goten said pointing at the body. "He's just asleep, isn't he?"

Gohan shook his head. "No Goten... he's dead." Gohan said, it was hardly more than a whisper but Goten's smile was practically slapped off of his face.

"But... he looks so peaceful... and happy." Goten said starting to understand what had happened before they had arrived.

"I'm sure he is happy. He's in a better place now. And with old friends." Gohan said patting the little boy on the head.

"Let him go!" Artemis's voice boomed shocking the two brothers back into reality.

She was standing right in front of Dr. Fate and glaring at the helmet as if she had heat vision. "I will not. The world needs Dr. Fate. Even if this body is not ideal, I will not surrender it. Chaos must not be allowed to win. I will not be stashed away any longer."

That was not the answer Artemis wanted. He shoe made contact between Dr. Fate's legs and Wally's green eyes cringed in pain along with everyone's who was watching. Dr. Fate fell to his knees as the body's natural tendency to resent when kicked in that area acted up. "Now you listen to me you useless piece of sheet metal!" She grabbed the helmeted hero by the collar and was shaking him. "You let Wally go right now or I am going to personally make you wish that you had been left locked in this tower! You hear me!"

"Big sis is scary." Goten said hiding behind Gohan who nodded in agreement. The whole team had backed away.

"This host... isn't worth it." Complying with the angry archer's wishes Dr. Fate's hands went up and removed the helmet. The royal blue and gold clothes disappeared and there lay Wally West. "Artemis... did it have to be the balls." He cried before falling over unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Aqualad was thrown back into the wall again. The entire team was covered in mud as Clayface stood in front of them. Gohan was the only one that could still get up. He looked around at his hurt teammates and gridded his teeth. He hadn't been able to do anything. No matter how hard he hit him, Clayface would just reform himself.<p>

But with his team hurt he was forced to play hard ball. Putting two fingers to his forehead he charged up a blast of Mr. Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Pointing it at Clayface he shot off a blast that disintegrated the creature's entire arm. It gave a scream of pain and backed away.

"Don't move, or I will blast you into the next dimension." Gohan hissed angrily. Clayface hesitated for a moment but then he decided it was a bluff and charged Gohan.

Gohan put his fingers to his forehead again and started to form a blast that would do the job when Batman crashed through the ceiling. He shot out a taser at the creature which destabilized it and turned it into a puddle of mud on the ground.

Turning to the Team he gave one of his 'Bat glares'. "Cave, now!" He ordered the group as they started to get up.

* * *

><p>Back at the cave they were all ready for the yelling to start as they lined up, still covered in mud. "First, Wonderboy, we do not kill the villains." Batman said angrily and Gohan winced. "Everything besides that can wait though. We have a new situation."<p>

"Another mission? Already?" Robin said in surprise.

"No." Batman said walking over to the holo computer area, the Team followed. "We have received word from Ao that five small space crafts are heading towards the star system and will arrive in three days." Batman said pulling up a picture. "Here is a visual of the pods."

"Those are..." Gohan said shocked. "Those are the Cold Empire's pods." He finally managed. The rest of the team looked at him.

"Yes, but only one race still use them." Batman said looking at Gohan. "Five Saiyans are coming to our star system. I assume you know what that means."

"Impossible, the Saiyan race is gone. Frieza blew Planet Vegeta up." Gohan said though he didn't sound so sure.

"Maybe in your time line. But in this time line the Saiyan race is still committing atrocities across the galaxy." Batman said.

"Atrocities?" Robin questioned.

"The Saiyans are a race of planet brokers. They go to inhabited planets and killed off all sentient life on them, before selling them off for a profit." Batman said. The team was shocked.

"So... five guys that are like full grown Gohans are heading here... to kill us all." Kid Flash said sounding scared.

"No on two accounts. Though they are still far stronger than most of us, I still do not believe that they are as strong as Gohan. And they are not headed for Earth." Batman said. "On their current course, they will land on our sister planet, Mars, in three days."

Megan gasped and her eyes widened. "No." She whispered through her fingers.

"We are going to be sending a Green Lantern to assist on Mars." Batman said turning to the group. "I would also like for Miss Martian and Wonderboy to go as well."

"What about the rest of us?" Kid Flash asked forgetting about the mud on him.

"You will stay here. Normally I wouldn't allow Miss Martian to be involved, but since it is her home world and we need someone to keep on eye on Wonderboy and Green Lantern, we need her to act as an escort." Batman said looking to the girl.

Megan did not look happy about it. "Wh... why can't my uncle J'onn act as escort?"

"The Martian Manhunter is currently working with the other Martian's to prepare the planet for whatever attack may accrues, but he will not be able to stay with them." Batman said strictly.

"But... but I..." Megan stuttered. "Why does Gohan and the Green Lantern even need to go? Can't the people of Mars handle it?" Megan asked.

"No." Batman and Gohan said at the same time. But it was Gohan that continued. "Saiyans are usually trained to resist telepathic attacks. And the level of strength and telekinetics that you possess would mean nothing to them. Unless you have a super Martian with more than twenty times your power, they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Gohan is the best chance we have of containing the Saiyans before they destroy Mars." Batman said pulling out five inhibitor collars. "These collars were designed to disrupt your powers. After you have beaten the attacking Saiyans put them on them so that Green Lantern can transport them to Ao to await trial."

"What about the rest of the League? What are they going to do?" Superboy asked crossing his arms.

"Wait. There is still a chance that they could switch targets to Earth, or even target both planets at once." Batman said. "We need to be prepared. Just in case." The computer screen died. "You will be leaving in the morning. Aqualad, I need to have a word with you about today's mission. Everyone else, hit the showers, and go home."

"Home... I am home." Superboy said sarcastically as he turned to walked towards the showers. But he noticed as he went that Megan was flying away faster than usual and that she lacked her usual smile. He really didn't know much about the Martian girl, even though they had lived together for a while, but hearing that your home world was in danger couldn't be easy. He decided that he would check on her later to make sure she was alright... right after he got all of the Clayface off of him.

* * *

><p>Superboy stood outside of Megan's room. He had just washed up and changed and was preparing himself for whatever was going to happen. He knocked three times on the door.<p>

"It's open, Superboy." Megan's voice said from the inside. Superboy blinked and opened the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked a little curious, plus it was a way to start a conversation.

"You and Kaldur are the only ones who knock. And Kaldur has already gone back to Atlantis." Megan said. She was over on her bed hugging a plush pillow. "Artemis and Robin would have just spied on me and waited for me to leave my room. Goten and Wally would have just rushed through without knocking. And Gohan... I don't know what Gohan would do." She admitted. "He probably have never come to my door in the first place."

"What makes you say that?" Superboy asked.

"Even though he seems to be the bests at sensing when something is wrong, he seems to think that everyone needs to solve their own problems." Megan said then realizing what she had said she sat up embarrassed. "Not... not that there is anything wrong with that! It's just... I doubt he would lift a finger if it isn't a life or death situation or if someone asks for his help. Like today with Clayface. He wasn't even trying until all of us were already down."

Superboy frowned. It was true enough. The nine year old Gohan sometimes came off as a cold warrior, even colder than the Justice League at times, but just like them he really did care. "So you admit there is something wrong?" Superboy said reading between the lines. Megan blushed and turned invisible on her bed. "Come on, M'gann. If there is something you want to get off your chest, than just say it. This has to do with Mars doesn't it."

Megan didn't turn off her invisibility but she did talk. "What if... what if they don't let me come back?" Megan said sadly, tears coming to her eyes looking strange as they disrupted her camouflage. Superboy tensed up. Tears were a little more than he was prepared for. "I'm sorry, it's just... I didn't actually get any permission before coming to Earth. I... I snuck onto my Uncle's ship." She said quietly. But she didn't need to be any louder. Not with Superboy's hearing.

"Why did you choose to come?" Superboy asked. It seemed like the right question.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." M'gann said but then a few seconds later she started talking about it anyways. "My life on Mars... it was awful. I was constantly... bullied for... something I couldn't control. The only thing that kept me going were the stories of Earth. A place were... none of it mattered. Somewhere I could make a life for myself. So while my Uncle was visiting Mars... I hid away on his ship." Superboy could hear the small clapping sound as M'gann gently slapped her own forehead. "Hello Megan... how could you ever be allowed to be happy."

Superboy turned on his thermal vision so that she could see the upset Martian girl more clearly. Walking up the to bed he put his arms around her to comfort her. "You aren't being sent back to Mars to stay. You a part of this Team. And if they try to take you from us we will find our way up there and take you back. We wouldn't give up on one of our own without a fight."

Megan's camou dropped as she sat there with Superboy. "Thank you... Connor." She said hugging him back.

"Connor?" Superboy asked confused.

"What? You don't like it? I thought you could use a normal name." Megan said blushing. "It feels kind of weird to call you 'Superboy' all the time."

Superboy paused for a second but didn't feel like ruining the moment. "Sure. Why not. I'd need one sooner or later." He said with a shrug. A wide smile spread across the Martians face and they sat there together for a little longer before Superboy went back to his room for the night. The fears M'gann had about returning home were not quite gone, but she knew that there were people wanting her to come back home afterwards, because Earth was her home now.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I go too!?" Goten cried as he held tight to his older brother. It was going to be the first time they would be apart for more than a day since the little clone had escaped from Cadmus. "I want to stay with you Big Brother!"<p>

Gohan put a hand on his little brothers head. "I know Goten. But you're needed to help hold down the fort here." Gohan said trying to calm down the youngest of heroes. "Come on Squirt, your a brave warrior. So stiffen up that upper lip. I need you to keep the Earth safe while I'm gone, ok?"

Goten still had tears in his eyes but he tried to whip them away before nodding. Artemis walked up. "Don't worry, I'll watch him till you get back." She said.

The whole Team was there to see them off. "Make sure you comeback safe." Kalder said and both Gohan and Megan nodded before turning to one of the Justice League's Javilen ships that was docked in the shuttle bay.

The Green Lantern, John Smith, were standing waiting for the two kids along with the Martian Manhunter. Neither one's faces expressed any form of emotion. They all entered the ship and waited for Batman's word. "It's all clear." Batman said as the bay doors opened and they took off.

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of seconds before they had left Earth's atmosphere and were flying towards Mars. The two adults turned to the younger heroes. "Wonderboy, we have prepared an atmosphere suit for you so that you for your time on Mars." The Manhunter said moving to a corner of the ship and pulling out the astronaut outfit.<p>

"Um... thanks but that is not necessary. My biology and training is more than enough to allow me to survive even in the vacuum of space." Gohan said gratefully declining the suit. "As long as I have food and water, I can survive pretty much anywhere."

"Must be handy for when you go out to conquer planets." John Smith grumbled. A cold silence washed over the cockpit as Gohan's head sank far down. The Martians stared at the Lantern angrily. John leaned back wincing as he realized what he said. "I'm... I'm sorry. I've didn't mean anything by it. This whole thing with the Saiyans is... my bosses, the council that oversees the Green Lanterns, they were not very nice about breaking the news."

"They believe that courage is the only thing the galaxy needs. They don't believe in sugar-coating things." The Green Lantern explained. "So the two most tactful among them told us that they were sorry for the fate of our solar system. While the rest of them told us to die with pride so that our rings could choose new lanterns when we were gone." They could hear John's knuckles cracking from underneath his gloves. The green energy that covered his eyes flickered. "Some of the other lanterns from the other star systems actually tried to throw us a memorial party. Like we were already good as dead. But they still expected us to walk in with our heads held high."

"That... that's awful." M'gann said covering her mouth.

"I have been made to walk to my own execution before... but I never had to escort a child to a fight I couldn't win." He said, his green eyes moving to Gohan. "I feel like a coward."

"But... why does Gohan have to be the one to fight?" M'gann asked confused. "Surely the Justice League could stop them."

"Maybe..." J'onn said not looking at his niece.

"But not likely." The Green Lantern said. "Hundreds of Green Lanterns, ones a lot more experienced than I am, have lost their lives fighting Saiyans. A powerful Saiyan is comparable to a Kryptonian in strength and speed. And when they are exposed to the radiation that comes from a full moon they transform into unstoppable monsters."

"But... is there going to be a full moon?" M'gann asked her uncle. After all, Mars had two moons.

"There are techniques that they can use in order to simulate a full moon." Gohan mumbled thinking about Vegeta and Nappa's attack on Earth. "After the transformation their speed remains roughly the same, but their raw power and resistance to attacks is increased ten fold. But it takes a while to learn to gain self control while in that form. It's why Goten isn't allowed on missions on the night of a full moon."

"So... can you beat them, kid?" John asked.

Gohan nodded. "I should be able to. As long as none of them achieved the Super Saiyan transformation it shouldn't even be a challenge." M'gann's eyes widened. Just how strong was Gohan. He could blow off an opponent that had the whole League scared. Gohan stopped talking and started to meditate. The Green Lantern was also quiet as he waited for them to get to Mars.

That left the two Martian's to talk telepathically to each other. 'What is the matter M'gann?' J'onn asked his niece.

'I never wanted to go back to Mars. Why couldn't someone else go.' M'gann said miserably in her mind. 'And what am I supposed to do when we get there. I will have to reveal what I truly look like to Gohan. What if he reacts badly? What if he tells the others?'

'M'gann, you can't let your fears cloud your judgment.' J'onn said looking at his niece with pity. 'You are not among strangers who will judge you based on your appearance. You should have more faith in them.'

'Like they have faith in me? I really don't know the first thing about them. I hardly even know their names. I still don't know Robin's name.' M'gann pointed out. 'I didn't know that Gohan is from a race of evil planet killers. Or how strong her really is.'

'M'gann!' J'onn thought strictly causing her to stop. 'Faith is not the same as knowing. Even if you don't know everything about someone, you can still have faith that they will be there for you.'

M'gann didn't answer, she just looked out the window, fearing when they finally reached Mars. When a battle she had no part in would determine her future. And where she would have to face the things she had been hiding from all this time.

* * *

><p>I'm discontinuing this story. Because even if I did get passed the next chapter, I would just be going back to the parts that are just moving along the YJ plot till I get to the point that I would need to be in the story to actually do something cool.<p>

Simply put, this story isn't very fun to write for, and all the people complaining about power-levels and how ignorant of the DBZ universe I am, made it go from not fun to a pain.

If you want to adopt or just take ideas from this story, then go ahead. Not like I really care. I don't see this story as at all original anyways.

* * *

><p>For those of you that want to know where I was planning on going with the plot.<p>

1. I was going to was the episode where they all have their memories erased to have Gohan return to his mind set from before he fought Cell. So he would be a super saiyan all the time and when he saw superboy he would mistaken the berserking Superboy for an android due to the fact that I was having Kryptonian Ki be hard to sense. So he would nearly kill superboy and put everyone on edge around him later.

2. During the Red torpedo and inferno incident, I was going to have Gohan have to go to a court case to convict the captured saiyans so that he wouldn't be at the cave. And Goten was going to be with Wonder Woman for the day. So when they got back Gohan would be enraged about the whole 'betraying android thing' since he has history with androids.

3. During the giant plants attacking, Gohan would be with the rest of the Justice League since he would be considered one of the big guns. The rest of the episode would carry out as usual, except instead of Aqualad putting on the helmet of fate, Goten would see his friends getting hurt and go super saiyan for the first time.

4. During the dream mission thing, I was going to have Cell appear in it and kill Goten to make Gohan go over the edge again and reach level three.

5. Going and getting Red Tornado back would go pretty much as usual.

6. Then I was going to have Ares free both Hades and Medus from their prisons in Hades and have them run a muck.

That is why things would finally start to get interesting. But that would be 7 or 8 chapter away. And like I said. Writing for this has just stopped being fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am quitting this story. So don't ask me to continue it. Because I am an extremely immature person and will just delete the whole thing again. <strong>

**I've gone through 7 years of higher education and work to make sure I out preform my coworkers so that I would have the right to be as immature as I want without any risk of being fired. (At least not without being able to sue my employers for discrimination against Americans with Disabilities and make myself enough money to retire on.)**


End file.
